Hand of Sorrow
by yin13147
Summary: Despair, sadness and darkness are all what they could see. All the misfortune caused by the hand of sorrow: fate. Warnings for slight gore, angst, mild lime and shonen-ai.
1. Black Tragedy

**Title:** Hand of Sorrow

**Pairing:** Ichigo x Toshiro

**Summary:** Despair, sadness and darkness are all what they could see. All the misfortune caused by the hand of sorrow: fate.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. THIS IS JUST A FANFIC.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Black Tragedy<br>**

"Where... where am I?" he questioned himself, his eyes blinking open.

"You're in the Fourth Division Barracks. You're currently under treatment right now." a youth with raven hair answered with a nervous voice.

Toshiro wanted to move, but his limbless parts are stopping him. Without his other arm and leg, he couldn't move free.

"You passed out and you have been asleep for the whole time. It has been already nearly a week." Hanatarou handed over to the Captain a glass of clear water along with a blue capsule. "Sorry. You've been out for a while and I know that you're wounds still painful." he explained.

"A painkiller?" Toshiro grunted as he took the pill onto his small hand then swallowing it before Hanatarou placed the glass onto his mouth for him to drink the water. It's been a week after a war. And the last time he was awake was when he heard that they won. He was very grateful to Ichigo for that.

* * *

><p>"It's been almost a month now Captain Hitsugaya, yet you aren't making any improvements with your condition." Unohana said. "It's odd that my Minazuki's healing powers are not having any effect on your injuries. Healing Kido didn't work either. Even Inoue Orihime's powers were null. And due to your absence the Tenth Division is in havoc." She looked at him with concern.<p>

"I get it. My condition is complicated." he said in an irritated manner, looking at the window where he could see a lot of Seireitei.

"Sorry for the sudden intrusion, there is something important that I have to say to you." she gently apologized.

Toshiro turned to the female Captain. "How is Matsumoto and Hinamori? Are they alright?" he asked with anxiety, now is the only time he asked that because he was being treated for so long that he never found the right time.

Unohana stayed quiet and did not answer him. Her face turned kind of sad and she lowered her head.

"Is there anything wrong?" He became suspicious by the expression she showed, which hinted that what she's going to say won't be pleasant.

"That is what I have to tell you, though you might not like it."

"What do you mean?" he answered back. Her hands were trembling slightly and her eyes were shadowed, it arose his suspicion.

She answered him gravely and slowly, "Lieutenant Hinamori did not make it. She died recently from her injuries. As for Lieutenant Matsumoto, she is in a comatose state, most likely from a traumatic experience of shock; and it's permanent. I'm sorry about their demise, Captain Hitsugaya."

"What?" Toshiro replied in a voice that is as silent as the wind but as sharp as a knife.

And at that second, his eyes went blank like he is lifeless, and he was trembling with great terror and rage, his greatly saddened self causing him to cry in pain. Unohana expected this, so she quickly chanted a binding Kido. "Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro."

Right at the second when all the six beams of light bind him, he started screaming and struggled to break free of the spell, and more Shinigami from the Fourth Division entered the room and restrained him, and no matter how many sedatives they tried injecting him the effects were null.

"Stand back a bit, everyone." Unohana ordered them politely, pointing her index finger at the berserk Captain. They all stepped back a few feet away and she chanted an offensive Kido, "Hado #1: Sho." The small force hit his forehead and it made him lose consciousness, but not all of them.

And suddenly, his temperature rose ten degrees in an instant, and his body started shaking like a violent earthquake. Blood and saliva poured from his mouth like a leaking water can, and non-emotional tears flowed from his eyes as if it's a water fountain.

"Everyone, restrain him. I'll go operate on him right away."

They were quick in holding him down despite his violent strength and Unohana was only an inch beside his bed in no time. As he lost his remaining consciousness, the last things he heard were, "This will take a long time to finish but please bear with it. We'll find a way somehow."

* * *

><p>Toshiro woke up from a horrible nightmare, removing the white blanket covering him<em>. <em>He panted heavily from the shock of the dream and he sighed that it was just a dream. Then he took a look at the surrounding and quickly realized that he was still in the hospital and his hair was kind of longer than his normal.

"Are you finally awake, Captain Hitsugaya?"

He turned to the door and saw Unohana standing by the wall, her face kind of melancholic. "Just what happened? Why am I still here? The last thing I remember was..." He widened his eyes and gasped when he recalled the things that occurred the last time he was awake. "I was..."

"You might not believe for what I will say to you, but actually it's been nearly a year since the last time you were awake. In other words you lost consciousness for a long time and you only woke up this evening."

This shocked him that it has been that long already and her words rang many bells in Toshiro's mind, because there are new scars and bandages on him. His Reiatsu also kept on leaking out on him without any control.

"And there's more." Unohana snapped Toshiro out of his confusion. "Whenever we perform check-ups on you, we see your Reiatsu terminating some of your body cells. Your Zanpakutou's powers keeps hindering your condition from getting better. We could have your arm and leg restored before but your powers are stopping us and your own body from doing so. And sometimes your Reiatsu eats at you."

Toshiro was shocked that his own power was hurting him himself without him knowing it.

"You feel less energized than usual, right?" the Captain asked him for him to see for himself and when Toshiro checked his own state right now, he realized she was right and his skin is pale and there wasn't much vitality in him anymore. It reminded him of when his Reiatsu was making his grandmother suffer.

Toshiro held his head with his remaining hand in pain as his Reiatsu started attacking him again. Unohana did not waste another second to lessen the hurt and after a minute or two, the pain was gone again but Toshiro was exhausted from fighting it. He had not much stamina in him anymore. He also does not have much endurance unlike back then, but it still was enough to keep him alive.

"Captain Hitsugaya, we have been thinking about this with my subordinates and the other Captains but if this goes on you will die." Unohana said, turning graver than the last time she was in front of the prodigy.

"Then?" Toshiro knew that there was something else aside from that, but he can't guess what. His mind was too clouded right now.

Unohana like before said nothing for a while like a long pause and then she finally managed to say the last words though she looked and sounded really distraught from what she said.

"We have no choice but to remove your powers and your Zanpakutou. This may also mean that you will be no longer a Shinigami and that you will be a human for the rest of your life, but you have to sacrifice your powers if you want to live and regain your limbs. That's the only way you can be able to survive."

Toshiro did not make any reaction but it is obvious that he was very shocked, because that was a huge decision. For a long time both Captains remained silent, and finally after thinking with very sad but determined feelings, Toshiro made up his choice.

"I'll do it."

Unohana felt pity for him and her eyes turned sad. Toshiro looked away from her and rested his head on his hands, embittered by all the bad news that he received from her, the news from a few months ago and from today. Unohana tried to make things a little less pressured by assuring, "Don't worry, Captain Hitsugaya. We are not going to do it right away. You can rest for one more day here and we will start after that time."

Toshiro did not say anything, only giving one small nod before falling back to the bed.

She politely took her leave right after and Toshiro is alone now in the hospital room, still awake and looking at no where else but the window. Even though the place looked the same, the prodigy could sense that there were so many changes in the whole place.

He remembered Ichigo, who he was thankful to for ending the war. Then he remembered Hinamori and Matsumoto, he was curious even if it was painful: Exactly how did the peach die? Why did his now ex-Lieutenant lose consciousness of her whole body and her mind?

The questions keep on echoing in his head, his right arm reaching out for the moon that was at the center of the view from the window. When it looked like it was within his grasp, he clenched his fist. He sighed as he dropped his arm.

"_I wonder, why did they have to die and suffer eternal pain? Unlike me, I just have to give up something and then I'll be able to live on till death. That's unfair. I should have died with them. I lost everything now. Fate is never kind, is it? And I guess, miracles don't exist. God, why did things turn out like this?_" he spoke in his mind.

His face was sad for only a moment after reminiscing about their demise, but he quickly turned back to his emotionless expression, changing his gaze from the window to the ceiling, trying to make himself fall asleep.

The next thing that happened the surgery started after a long day of rest, and the Fourth Division was operating on him, gradually removing his powers. He was half-conscious, watching the whole thing being performed on him. Instead of feeling pain, he got better as more Reiatsu were removed from him. It was a tragedy, to lose a Captain not from death but from something else. The more he lost, the better his condition got but the whole surrounding began to look very hazy.

"_I guess this is it._" he thought, his vision slowly turning into black. There were many words in his mind all in the form of a sad farewell_. _

"_Hyourinmaru, I know you're upset. I've been your master for a hundred years now, so it is also a pain for me. But I hope you find a better master who will be able to master you and protect the people important to him or her. Even if I no longer wield you, I'm glad that I was your master and I'll never forget you. Grandma, I'm sorry that I wasn't able to protect Hinamori. I promised to never let her get harmed but I failed and she died. Goodbye and I bid you a good and peaceful life without me_."

**_Farewell, everyone._**

* * *

><p>Toshiro woke up his vision turning clearer by the second. He saw that the whole place was not the hospital anymore. He realized he was in the Real World. And all his bandages and injuries were gone, he felt very energized and his left arm and leg were back completely without a single scratch. He could move his body freely. He saw something shining from his middle finger and draw his hand closer to see. It was a ring and it looked like the guard of Hyourinmaru. He tried taking it off but it was stuck.<p>

"Where am I?"

Right when he asked himself, a door slowly opened and a figure went inside slowly.

Toshiro did not recognize the person at first but after looking a bit more he was surprised. Instead of orange hair, it was black and it was longer than the last time he saw the person. He also was really taller and his eyes were silver-red, not brown. His expression also was completely different; he was completely calm and unfazed.

"You're Kurosaki." he muttered and Ichigo agreed with him. "You know about all of this?" was Toshiro's next question, and Ichigo agreed. "I was told about it a day ago by Urahara. And well the surgery did work. You're now a human and I can't sense any trace of spirit energy in you."

Toshiro understood and fell back on Ichigo's bed and the latter walked out the room quickly after telling the boy to take another rest. He rested with a bitter face and heart; the day passed with great silence.


	2. Exacting Revenge

**Title:** Hand of Sorrow

**Pairing:** Ichigo x Toshiro

**Summary:** Despair, sadness and darkness are all what they could see. All the misfortune caused by the hand of sorrow: fate.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. THIS IS JUST A FANFIC.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Exacting Revenge<strong>

It has been a year after the war, and for the whole time Toshiro was bedridden. Sacrificing his powers to live he is now a human, living in Karakura Town in Ichigo. The result of the fierce battle was that many Espada died by the Shinigami's blades, and everything was at peace again.

But they forgot eliminating someone else, who they all have forgotten, or haven't even heard of and didn't bother to know about him.

Another Bala was fired towards a boulder and it blasted off into little pieces. Pants of exhaustion were heard. "Not enough. I have to get stronger, and defeat him!" With fierce determination he aims his hand towards three large rocks standing high like a tower and he charged a powerful Cero then fired it, and the rocks turned to nothing from the impact. "It's still not enough..."

He almost fell down to the ground but was caught by a beautiful green-haired Espada. "Do not go any further. You might not be able to wake up for a few days if you go on any further. You have to rest." Her voice was monotone and he couldn't help it. It was like that since when he found her unconscious, buried under the ruins of Las Noches.

_"Hmm?" After walking with difficulty from the wounds before, he saw an arm sticking out. Curious he removed the rubble and saw Nel, lying unconscious with bruises all over her body._

_ "Hey, this kid's still alive." right after he said that the girl started to wake, groaning while sitting up. _

_"Huh... where am I?" she asked herself, looking around. Then she noticed Grimmjow standing in front of him. "Hey, who are you? Where am I?" _

_He was surprised for a moment before getting the idea that she lost her memories... again. _

_"I don't know. I just found you lying there under all that shit." he replied rudely."You sure you don't remember who you are?" _

_Her head shook slowly. "No. I cannot remember everything, like my mind is blank." she replied in a voice that was like she wasn't human at all. _

_"Well come with me. I know that there is a cave hideout here somewhere." He never felt pity before and now he does, for an amnesiac Espada. She agreed and walked with him._

"Can't you just use your spit to heal me?" he asked, forcing himself to stand up.

"My saliva can only heal physical wounds, Grimmjow. They cannot regenerate one's stamina. Now get to rest and when you're full of energy again you can practice with your powers." No matter what, she keeps on acting like his babysitter but she said that it is the best she could do for him saving her.

"Fine, whatever." he grunted as he rested on the bed and fell asleep. Nel put the blanket on him and started a fire to keep their bodies warm. She looked blankly at the flames, the color of it was somehow very familiar to her.

* * *

><p>Toshiro sat down on his bed, doing nothing but looking out the window. It has been three days and he just stayed there, not eating nor even leaving the room except when he has to go to the bathroom. He was sulking, very disheartened about the deaths of those very important to him.<p>

He lost Matsumoto, who may be a lazy bum but she was very important to him and was always there to help him when needed. And he lost Hinamori who he swore to protect no matter what, and who was his precious childhood friend who he thinks of as a close sister. Now that they're gone, he doesn't know what to do.

Though it didn't seem like that, he was very dependent on them. They were the reasons why he was strong, why he was continuously seeking strength just so that he could defend them from harm and death and why he has a heart.

Now it's all gone because they're gone.

"Gah! What's wrong with my body? It's so hot..." he struggled as he suddenly felt like he's burning while feeling very weak, and his head very dizzy. "!" He woke up, getting the feeling that there is somebody else in the room. There is but it's just Ichigo and he sighed out of relief.

"What happened?" he mumbled to himself which Ichigo could hear very well.

"You're sick because you did not eat for three straight days." he answered, as he handed over a bowl of hot soup to the ex-Captain. "Eat." he demanded in a low voice.

Toshiro didn't want to but his stomach was very very empty that he might puke up bile so he nodded and started eating it, surprised at the good taste. He finished it all after a while and gave it to Ichigo while looking down on his lap.

Just then he noticed Ichigo flinching a little. "What's wrong, Kurosaki?" Because his powers are removed from him he can no longer sense spiritual presences.

"Many Hollows are appearing. Stay here."

Toshiro nodded a little as Ichigo held something the child couldn't see and pressed it against its chest and the human body fell quickly to the ground. It looked now just like a doll. There, he remembered that he cannot see any spiritual being anymore. Before Ichigo jumped out the house he summoned a powerful Kido barrier that surrounded the room before leaving to take care of the Hollows.

* * *

><p>A certain traitor sat on a chair, bound completely. He couldn't look at anything nor say anything, not even move so all what he could do is think. He thought of nothing but the person who defeated him: Ichigo Kurosaki. He was incredibly furious that the latter surpassed him but at the same time he was also amused to how he changed so quickly, from naive to strong-willed and from weak to powerful.<p>

He may have lost the powers he obtained from the Hogyoku, but it didn't mean that he was weak again. Even before he merged with the orb he was very powerful but he didn't think of it as enough so that he'd consider himself to be superior.

He wanted to reign over _everything_, even the gods. And just because he was sent to the deepest underground prison for a long, long time doesn't mean he's just going to stay there doing nothing. He wants to fight Ichigo once more and settle things once and for all. Despite what happened to him his desire to become stronger and stronger did not disappear.

He will kill Ichigo Kurosaki and only when he does he'll be able to prove his superiority to the Soul Society and to the Real World.

* * *

><p>Ichigo watched all the Hollows disintegrate as he sheathed his sword back. He didn't feel exhausted, not one bit at all. Now he's done with the 'extermination' he headed back to his house where Toshiro was resting, trying to recover.<p>

Going back in through the window he was back in his human form. Toshiro was sleeping but he wasn't sleeping so well as he was panting, and his face was flushed from the fever. Using Kido he started healing the silverette, green energy glowing from his hands. Slowly but surely his condition was getting better as his breathing became less rushed and his temperature was going back to normal.

"That should be enough." He removed his hands off the small yet firm chest and went to his computer to take care of some college work. He looked at Toshiro first, his face so peaceful that just for one second Ichigo though he was cute.

Shocked he looked back at the screen and started typing. When he thought of all that the kid had been through, he couldn't help but think of his own losses and tragedies as they were very similar.

* * *

><p>"Man that was one good sleep." Grimmjow groaned, rubbing his head.<p>

He thought Nel was there but she wasn't, the only thing he saw was the fire that she made. Then he heard a sword swing from outside. Curious he left the cave and saw Nel practicing her swordsmanship skills, dancing gracefully while swinging her sword without making a mistake.

"Wanna spar? It would do good for training our skills." he asked and Nel stopped, turning to the bluenette. She nodded and the quickly started as Grimmjow lunged at her, his sword already unsheathed. She blocked the attack but was pushed back by his strength.

For hours they kept on practicing and they were very good in sparring with each other as they only got a few cuts and bruises on their bodies. Panting from how long they practiced they decided to stop and went back in the cave.

"Man, no matter how many times you do it it's very disgusting." he sighed as Nel rubbed her saliva all over his naked body.

"I know that. Just bear with it." she answered as the clear but sticky substance started to close up the cuts and erase the bruises. When it was all done she wiped it off and started taking off her own clothes. Letting the saliva flow out of her mouth she spread it everywhere, and the healing effect took place right away.

She put back on her own clothes after she was fully healed and started cooking the meat that she got while Grimmjow was asleep. Munching on the tasty meat she gave him the other meat and they ate quietly before resting by the fire once more.

* * *

><p>"Kurosaki, can I ask a few questions?" he asked as Ichigo just finished his work. "What happened for the past year, while I was passed out?"<p>

Ichigo knew that this was a big quetion as so many things happened within that year. First there were the Vizards. "Do you remember those people who helped you in the war, the ones who can use Hollow powers?"

The silverette nodded.

"Like you they had their powers removed but for a different reason; they wanted to live a normal human life which is why they gave up their abilities."

Toshiro was a little surprised but a part of him understood why they would do that.

"Then there is Soul Society. Everything is normal but there were changes. Rukia became the Lieutenant of Squad 13, Renji became Captain of Squad 5, Kira became Captain of Squad 3, Hisagi is also the Captain of Squad 9. Other than that everything else is just the same in Soul Society."

They're lucky that they got promoted as it proved how strong they are, Toshiro thought.

"How about what happened here?"

Ichigo sighed before answering his last question. "Inoue, Ishida and Chad left, they're studying college in other places. Hollows still invade but it's now normal. That's it."

Later in the evening Ichigo just finished in washing the dishes. Before going back to his room he saw that the door in his room was half-open instead of closed as it usually was since Toshiro moved in. He opened it and saw the child bite his lips and cringe in fear, as he thought about them again, the people important to him in a tragic nightmare. Ichigo never saw him show this much emotion before.

"Toshiro... you're thinking about them again, right?" he asked which caused the latter to raise up his head and look at him in the eyes.

"So what? It's none of your business if I am." he replied, forcing his eyes to glare so that Ichigo would stop talking to him. He just wanted to be alone, where he could recollect to himself.

"You should stop this. I know that you always grieve for them everyday that you can't let go of the wounds in you, but do you think they would want you to act like that for the rest of your life?"

"How would you know about how I -!"

Though a bold voice stopped him from finishing his sentence. "I have been through the same thing you did, twice. I noticed it; you never talked to the others about it. I heard about your breakdown when you knew about their deaths. You kept it all to yourself and it hurt you all the more."

He gasped when he saw the look in Ichigo's eyes. They pierced his heart and he wanted to cry from that feeling but he didn't. "If you don't want to listen then it's up to you. But listen to me when I say this, I chose to keep you from harm so I will, regardless of what will happen."

His promise was like the vow that he himself made to protect Hinamori.

"Kurosaki..."

His voice faltered, as he gently put the large hands off his shoulders. He was speechless, as his heart was racing so fast just from Ichigo's words. He never felt this way before, and it was strange. That very awkward yet emotional confrontation caused them to not speak to each other for the rest of the night.


	3. Rivals' Reunion

**Title:** Hand of Sorrow

**Pairing:** Ichigo x Toshiro

**Summary:** Despair, sadness and darkness are all what they could see. All the misfortune caused by the hand of sorrow: fate.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. THIS IS JUST A FANFIC.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Rivals' Reunion<br>**

Ichigo finished his meal, and remembered about last night. He couldn't believe he said all those words in front of Toshiro. But yes, he experienced for two times what Toshiro is going through. First was that he lost his mother when he was a kid, and not more than a few months ago his sister Karin died after being hit by a swerving car.

He and his father was too late to save her who lost a lot of blood. The driver also died from the impact, his head bashed on the car window. Inoue could have healed her, but she already left. But it was better than cheating death, and at least they got to hear her last words. For the rest of the day Yuzu did nothing but cry, and both Ichigo and Isshin were very quiet yet they were grieved.

The next day she was buried and the Kurosaki family, along with Ichigo and Karin's closest friends were there, wearing black. That caused Ichigo to be very distant to his family and friends which was why he moved to a new house and started making his own living all the while studying, no longer relying on them.

Then there was the previous evening; he was acting like his old, straightforward self and it was strange, really strange. Maybe it was just because the boy's pain reminded him of his own. He promised himself since Karin's death to not act like that again, do actions based on his emotions since the only thing it ever did was give pain and loss. Last night was just a one-time thing, that's just it.

Sighing he finished cleaning the kitchen just before he felt a strong presence from afar. There were Hollows again, but this time they were accompanied by another presence, deadly yet familiar. And there were two of them. He quickly used the badge to emerge out of his body in his Shinigami form and he summoned a strong barrier that surrounded the whole house before leaving.

* * *

><p>There was nothing but winter in front or his eyes. The dream was familiar somehow. He continued walking, leaving footsteps on the mass of white. Snowflakes were slowly falling down, and no matter how far he walked there was nothing new in his sight. The ring around his finger started to glow, and the light was bright that he covered his eyes. And the gentle snow in front of him became a powerful storm, a large, winged silhouette forming in front of his eyes.<p>

_It couldn't be..._

He woke up, panted heavily, and looked at the ring. It was still there, and it could never get off him no matter how strong he pulled and twisted. And he thought that Ichigo was there, but it was very quiet. Looking outside he reached out a hand but even though the window was open there was something like a glass.

Even though he could not sense it nor see it, he knew that it was a Kido barrier. "_Since when did Kurosaki learn how to use Kido?_" But either way this meant that Ichigo was out taking care of some 'business'.

To remove the sleepiness in his eyes, he went to the bathroom and washed his face. He didn't know why he had that dream that he last dreamed a hundred years ago. That dream when the power of his former Zanpakutou started to flow in his veins, to merge with his spirit.

* * *

><p>Instead of a simple air gate, it was a large Garganta. He thought that Gillian or possibly Adjuchas would emerge but it was only several Numeros. Without using Shikai, he angled his large sword and slashed down all of them within a few minutes. Despite the number it was not enough to make him break a sweat. Though he finished all of them off the powerful presence did not disappear.<p>

Only when two certain figures stepped out the large dark gate he knew. It was shocking yet he did not show it on his face. He remained calm and composed, not lowering his blade.

The blue hair and eyes, the feral appearance. It was his enemy who he thought was dead, Grimmjow.

And the green hair, the pink tattoo on the face, the mask stuck on the head like a helmet, it was the ex-Espada who he accompanied in Hueco Mundo, Nel or rather, Neliel.

"It's been a long time, Ichigo." he grinned, quickly unsheathing his sword. Nel did the same, and Ichigo saw the look in her eyes. They were different, no emotion or feeling in them at all. They were blank, hazel eyes. Even though she was a friend, she is now an enemy and Ichigo felt no hesitation to fight her.

Seconds pass, they stare into each others eyes, focused on one thing: to defeat each other. No one made a move for a while.

Then finally, without another word the two rivals charged forward and clashed blades, and Ichigo adjusted his blade to block the second attack that was coming from Nel. Fighting two powerful Vasto Lordes was going to be hard, but six months of training to master his powers after the war was not going to be for naught.

He pushed them backwards with his strength Grimmjow was about to slashing his shoulder but the latter was fast enough to flash step himself out of it, at the same time perceptive enough to kick back Nel who was halfway to cutting his head off. Nel fires a Bala while Ichigo was busy crossing swords with the other Espada.

Sensing this the second she released it from her hand he countered the attack by sending the bullet of electricity back at her with a swipe of his sword. She got hit but thanks to her Hierro she got less damage than what a human could have gotten if hit. Suddenly, there was blood. Ichigo was stabbed on the stomach, and he glared at them.

They thought they won, but the image disappeared into thin air. Before they knew it, somebody was behind them and their backs were slashed but at least not too deeply. Then both were kicked back and Grimmjow grinned, ignoring the pain. This was the type of fight he was looking forward to with Ichigo. The female Espada meanwhile looked at Ichigo, sensing danger.

Whoever the man is he is trying to awake something in her head and she does not like the feeling. So she'll stop him and end the torture bringing pain into her mind.

Ichigo looked at them and knew that the town won't be safe if they continue fighting because of the level of his and their powers. But he should not be hasty either. He had to be careful in this fight. Messing up would mean end of Karakura Town.

* * *

><p>Toshiro watched the outside view, and sighed. Ichigo was not back yet, but it has been only ten minutes. He didn't have to be so impatient for the raven head to go back. Last night really was shocking, he never heard such words come from anybody else.<p>

"**Master.**" a deep yet smooth voice echoed, and Toshiro looked around to see if there was anybody else besides him but there was no one.

"I might be just hearing things." But he wasn't as the voice called out to him again. "Wait, that voice is..." Getting the idea whose voice might that be he widened his eyes. "It... can't be..."

Even though the place was warm, he felt like he was freezing, and he wrapped his arms around himself. He gave up his powers, he's now completely human so why would he still experience this? Getting a dream that bound him and Hyorinmaru and then hearing the voice of his spirit. "_This is very odd._"

* * *

><p>Several Bala quickly went towards Ichigo, but through his quick slashes none hit him. Nel used Sonido to appear in front of Ichigo and kick him square in the face but the latter caught her leg and threw her aside with such force before grabbing the bluenette's face with his plam and pushing him aside with equal strength.<p>

He looked at the few small cuts and bruises on his pale apricot skin. The injuries may be minor but he knew that the longer he'll battle them, the more major his future wounds will become. "_This may be a little early but better sooner than later._"

Muttering the Shikai command his blade transformed into a smaller blade that was black from the tip of the blade to the base of the hilt, and even his kimono changed to one that exactly resembled that dark, misty coat that his Zanpakutou spirit wears. When he's going to fight two insanely powerful Espada, he should not just rely on his sealed form. He quickly flash stepped towards Nel and cut deep into her abdomen, and kicked her at the same area as he blocked a strike from the other Vasto Lorde.

Now he really didn't care that he was going to kill someone who helped him before, because now she is an enemy. He angled Zangetsu and slashed the bluenette's torso mercilessly, the look of ruthlessness on his silver-red eyes.

"Dammit, I was so hyped up on having a rematch with you that I was careless. Man, it has been one year it's not like you'd not become stronger but I wasn't expecting this." Ichigo quickly knew what this would lead to, and he won't let it happen.

But Grimmjow already had an unconscious Nel on his shoulder as he descended themselves back into the Garganta. "Next time, Ichigo." he hissed darkly as the gate closed shut. Ichigo glared at where the gate was then he breathed out of annoyance, his body transforming back into his sealed form.

Heading back home he felt something unusual for a moment at the area where his house stands. Cautious he went there faster and entered through the window, going back in his human body. And he ran upstairs, and saw that Toshiro was shivering, trying to keep himself warm with his own body heat yet it wasn't enough. The temperature in his body was really ice cold.

"Freezing..." he stuttered, and his breath was so cold that he could visibly see it. Ichigo thought of a plan to warm him up, so he sat beside the silverette on the bed, wrapping one arm around him as the other channeled Kido energy, green light bathing the prodigy. He didn't care if the kind of contact he did was weird, he just had to keep the teen warm.

From his warming embrace the latter started to shiver less and he wasn't breathing so fast and hasty like before. The heartbeats were slow yet strong, the sound making his own heart race with the same rhythm. "Warm..." he sighed, feeling less colder and more warmer. He felt calmer, and he moved his eyes up to see.

Ichigo was the one sharing his gentle heat with him. Though it was weird he wanted it to continue, because he never felt this comfortable for a whole year. Soon he fell asleep thinking of nothing but Ichigo and the warmth along with the comfort he gave him. When it was enough Ichigo stopped the healing spell and adjusted the teen to the bed, letting him sleep. A small part of him did not want him to let go but he sighed it away and started to study his books in advance, nothing else to do in the house.


	4. Escaping Prison

**Title:** Hand of Sorrow

**Pairing:** Ichigo x Toshiro

**Summary:** Despair, sadness and darkness are all what they could see. All the misfortune caused by the hand of sorrow: fate.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. THIS IS JUST A FANFIC.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Escaping Prison<strong>

Aizen stood there, finally free from the binds that kept him totally paralyzed. He watched the blood drip down from a non-Zanpakutou sword. All the grounds were dead, lying down before him like they were petty people begging for their lives.

Now to find out what was happening for the past year. From what he learned on his time in Hueco Mundo he summoned a Garganta and entered, the other Shinigami who just arrived were too late to stop him. He smirked a little at them before the gate closed and the people cursed, clenching their fists or kicking the ground.

Their greatest enemy escaped. Now it meant that chaos is loose once again, and they get the feeling that this time it's going to be worse.

In the large place with the ceiling in the form of the night sky, white sand on the ground along with strong winds, Aizen felt that it was such a long time ago even though it was just a year. He hid his face with the hooded cloak he was wearing and walked around, following the hazy and grayish-white figure from afar.

For the whole 'hike' Hollows were trying to kill him because of the level of his spirit energy but he effortlessly defeated them with slashes of his sword. "This is troublesome." he sighed and was relieved when he reached the place. It was a small hideout that he built in case something would ever happen to the Las Noches castle. No one, not even the sly snake Gin knew about this.

Entering the door he saw that even though the place was never used it looked as good as new. Better than it having webs and dust lying around. Going to a dark room that he entered only once, he turned on the lights and it revealed a room that looked like one in a laboratory. Two large capsules shining with bluish light were in front of him. Two people were in a cryogenic state, as they looked like they were hibernating or in a more simpler term, sleeping.

"Time to awake now, Rei." he said, tapping his fingertips on the buttons of the machine that controls the capsules. After a few seconds their eyes slowly opened, revealing sharp lavender orbs.

* * *

><p>"That was a hell of a session." Ichigo muttered to himself quietly, ignoring the chats of the other people studying in the same college as he is. He left quickly and remembered how he did not have any friends in the school. Well it was better that way, he thought. When he went to the living room to check, he was surprised that his sister was sitting on the couch, watching the TV. He frowned a little and approached her, the sound giving her notice that he is there.<p>

"What are you here for? If its about bills they're all taken care of." he said, irritated. Yuzu looked at his eyes, so much sadness in them. Though he showed no concern for that face. "Onii-chan, today is Karin's death anniversary." she reminded and he sighed.

"You think I don't remember that? I visited her grave this morning and gave her flowers. Now can you get out? I have some books to study. You can go back here if it's Christmas which is still three weeks ahead."

"Onii-chan, please move back." she pleaded, her voice so desperate and she started shedding tears. "It's painful without you there. We lost Mom and Karin-chan, and now it's like we're losing you too as well. So please..."

Though he paid no attention. "I decided to do this on my own will, so forget it. Look just leave me. Whenever you bring up topics like this things become a mess again just like before."

Hurt, she wiped her face and left. She couldn't find it to be mad at her brother. She was moreover mad at herself for being so helpless and doing nothing but cry. Ichigo clicked his tongue and quickly headed upstairs, changing his clothes. He hated it when those conversations happen. He just wanted it to stop and yet it keeps on haunting them. The deaths, the scenes, the tragedies, everything. After a few minutes he got a phone call and sighing he picked it up.

When he saw the ID of the caller, he narrowed his eyes and reluctantly answered it.

"What do you want Dad?"

"_You... made Yuzu cry._"

He didn't sound mad, he sounded upset instead though Ichigo expected him to be angry for doing that. "That's it? Look if you want me to apologize then just say it. I have some other stuff to take care of." If this was about that, then it will be another long argument.

"_When she said she was going to visit you, I expected that you'd push her away._"

"So what do you have to talk about with me?" This better not be about asking him to go back and be all 'normal' again, he thought darkly.

"_I have something to tell you, concerning Soul Society. Urahara told me about this._"

Ichigo quickly became very serious, as this meant that it was something big.

"_Aizen escaped Soul Society and retreated into Hueco Mundo. Everyone was informed and alarmed by this._"

Silvery-red eyes went wide. "Okay. Thanks for telling me about that." Without adding another word he hung up and threw the phone on the bed. It was unbelievable, but it happened anyway.

* * *

><p>Their bodies covered with beige clothes, they stood still while looking at brown eyes full of evil in them.<p>

"You finally decided to wield us, Master? What happened to Kyokasuigetsu?" the female Rei asked.

"I was too careless and as a result my former Zanpakutou disappeared. Now you are more trustworthy to use." he replied and they found no problem with that.

"We hope that this time you won't be too full of yourself. That was the reason for your downfall."

The brunette couldn't argue with what the male Rei said. Now he had to be very careful, like the person he was back then before the Hogyoku started merging with him and gave him new power. "I know that very well. Now if you want you can rest in your sealed forms while I think."

Nodding they transformed into the form of twin blades, with the blade being very sharp. He picked them up and sheathed them, now formulating a plan, his mind functioning like a machine.

* * *

><p>Toshiro was dreaming again. He was in an abstract world, color black all around him. Suddenly, a figure formed in front of him and it was a bloody Hinamori. She was covered in crimson everywhere, her shihaksho slashed and torn. Her eyes were almost like they were out of this world.<p>

"Shiro-chan, how could you do this to me?" her voice spoke, sounding so mournful. He was petrified, shocked when his neck was grabbed tightly. "You killed me... unforgivable..." He gasped for air, and how much he tried to get her hands off him she was monstrously strong.

Then from behind, his hair was grabbed so tight that his scalp felt like it was burning. "You're pathetic, Captain. You can't even save the people you love the most." a familiar voice said coldly, like she was insulting him. He froze from the merciless tone coming from Matsumoto.

"Weak child. Lowly being, you are. The fact that you are very naive is why you failed." another voice said, and it was an illusion of Aizen, smiling with sadistic glee at him.

Toshiro couldn't take it anymore, and after struggling to escape the nightmare he finally woke up, hitting the wall in reflex.

From the sound, Ichigo went in room and saw the silverette panting exhaustively. His eyes showed total horror, and the raven head knew that he had another bad dream. Sighing he almost left but was stopped halfway.

"No. Don't go... yet." he sounded hasty, mostly from the shock of the dream. He didn't want to be alone right now, or else he might get into another nightmare again. He was afraid, tormented by the illusions. The voices and eyes of death and murder, he doesn't want that.

Ichigo saw how bad is his state so he agreed, and later after Toshiro calmed down he used a Kido spell that made the latter slowly drift off into slumber again but this time he would not dream. It would be a dreamless yet calm and soothing sleep. Now he just noticed that the face Toshiro shows when sleeping was so peaceful, so cute and also beautiful.

He wondered why he didn't want to leave just yet, and later he thought it was maybe just for a little longer he wanted to continue looking at that face that the child rarely shows. He was really confused with himself to be entranced by this.

* * *

><p>"Good thing you decided to retreat for now." Nel said, sipping a cup of water they got from a small spring which was really hard to find because of the how the sandy and dry yet windy the place is.<p>

"I didn't expect Ichigo to become that strong already." he replied. It was surprising, yet he was very excited about it. He wants this rematch to be worth fighting for. If he will die, he doesn't care as long as that he had fun battling the latter.

"Grimmjow, I sense something new in Hueco Mundo." she spoke, frozen from the feeling. After focusing on sensing the spiritual presences he felt it as well. It was familiar and the feeling was making his blood boil for some reason. Little did he know that the presence was from the man who aggravated him all the time.

* * *

><p>The next day, Ichigo was on his way home from college. It was always the same path that he used. It was a little crowded but it was the shortest route. Then blue light reached his eyes and he looked to see where the bright light came from. It was from a small antique jewelry shop, in the form of a chained pendant shaped like a dragon with ice blue crystal embedded on it. He wasn't a fan of jewels and things like that but this was really nice.<p>

After a few seconds he left, not getting the chained pendant off his mind. Something in him told him that he should get that. But what for? He sighed. Suddenly, he felt an evil presence nearby and a woman was screaming. Knowing what to do he emerged in Shinigami form and flash stepped to the place where the Hollows were, chasing a Plus.

Without effort he killed them and performed a Soul Burial on the woman, receiving a thank you before she departed. He went back in his human form and continued going back to his house. Later he saw Yuzu looking in a gift shop, peeking through her purse to count her money. But he paid no attention to it and left away, the latter not noticing that he was there.

* * *

><p>It was full of snow again, in his dream. This time the winds were strong instead of calm. The sky was black instead of blue, and the full moon was high in the sky. It was hard to see, because of the snowstorm.<p>

"Cold..." he shivered and a dark silhouette from afar appeared in front of his teal eyes. Curious he started to walk towards it, and from walk it became a run. The longer he ran the closer he was. When he reached close enough he was surprised to who the person was. Long green hair, a white X-scar on the face, gray eyes, and hands and legs covered in ice.

Though he never saw this before, he had an idea to who he might be. "Hyourinmaru?" Before he could get an answer a sound of something pouring woke him up. "Another weird dream." he mumbled, groaning.

But a weird dream was better than a tragic or bloody dream. The sound that woke him up was just actually from the shower of the bathroom so he sighed and fell back on the bed. His eyes gazed on the ring, wondering if the small thing was the reason why he had been dreaming _them_ again. If ever it is true he will find a way to take it off. Now awake he took a small book and started reading it, to pass the time.

* * *

><p>Finished with the documents Ichigo rested his back on the chair. The small mirror on the desk reflected his face and he remembered how orange his hair used to be, and how brown his eyes were. But he didn't change his appearance through hair dye or contacts.<p>

A month after the war and after he lost his powers, his father offered to give him his powers so that he can become a Shinigami again.

_"Are you sure about this?" he asked, holding his father's blade. _

_"You need this power more than I do. My work is done here." _

_He only got his powers back to avenge Ichigo's mother and to help his son in the war, but nothing more than that. Now that it is all over, he has no more choice but to transfer his powers to Ichigo. _

_"Get ready." he said, taking his blade and pointing the tip to Ichigo's chest. _

_The latter took a deep breath and closed his eyes, his body perfectly still. After a moment of relaxing himself Isshin quickly plunged the blade through and an immense pillar of spirit energy surrounded the place. The pressure made a powerful gust of wind that blew through those nearby._

_ After a while the wind stopped and the pillar disappeared. Isshin panted a little from how much pressuring was that, to give his powers to another actually made him kind of exhausted. He felt different. So much power was flowing in his veins. It was very intense. He really got his powers back. _

_"I gave my powers to you now Ichigo." he sighed, wiping his forehead. Another second of looking at his flesh and blood he was a little surprised about something else. _

_"Your face changed." _

_Through his large blade he saw his reflection. His hair turned from orange to black and his eyes from chestnut brown to silvery-red. "It's no big deal. At least the people will not chase me anymore for my hair." he joked._

It felt like such a long time ago. So distant, so hazy. Then he sensed just for a second, Toshiro's spiritual presence. This confused him. It confused them both. They thought that his powers were removed so that he'd live. Then later a hint appears that his powers are coming back. What did that mean? Ichigo narrowed his eyes to slits at this.


	5. Evil Side

**Title:** Hand of Sorrow

**Pairing:** Ichigo x Toshiro

**Summary:** Despair, sadness and darkness are all what they could see. All the misfortune caused by the hand of sorrow: fate.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. THIS IS JUST A FANFIC.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Evil Side<br>**

"You think we should go check out what that presence? It's making me feel really uncomfortable." he sighed. Nel looked in the distance.

"It would not hurt. And I also feel uncomfortable with the feeling as well."

Walking through the sand, the presence was getting closer and they became more curious. Grimmjow and Nel felt this before, it was very familiar somehow yet it gave this dangerous feel that felt... intimidating. In the hideout, Aizen noticed their presence and he smirked. He knew very well who they were. And he won't let them ruin his plans of revenge.

But killing them was not necessary. The fact that Grimmjow wanted to have one last fight with Ichigo and settle it once and for all amused him. Though he never knew it, it was obvious because there was no other reason why he would still live. And he knew very well from the beginning why Nel suddenly disappeared. He noticed how Nnoitra hated her just because she was superior. But he never cared.

It's not like he took them in because he cared for them. They were just his pawns to his twisted game of chess. What's more, he could sense from her energy that her memories were sealed away and is now against the Shinigami. That was also very amusing.

A barrier of several, small hexagons surrounded the hideout and completed forming just in time the two Espada arrived at the area. As a result they could not see it, but the feeling was still there.

"What the hell? There's nothing here at all." he clicked his tongue and watched Nel walk forward.

Holding out a hand before her fingers or palm could touch the Kido barrier he stopped her. "Hey Nel! What are you doing? Let's go back. There's nothing here anyway." She felt uneasy, not able to escape the feeling that there is something there but she nodded and put down her hand, going back to the cave with him.

* * *

><p>While Ichigo was out, Toshiro did something that was stupid yet he wanted to find something that could get the ring off him. He was peeking through Ichigo's stuff in his room, searching every nook and cranny.<p>

He knew this was rude, but what other choice did he have? Reaching out his hand at the spot under the bed, he felt something hard and thick. Curious he pulled it out and saw that it was a large journal with a black cover.

Though it was rude to do this, he opened it as the content seemed very interesting. The first page showed a section of a very old newspaper the date being the June 17th. The title said **'Woman Mysteriously Killed by Unknown Killer, Son Grieving for her Death'**.

He read the content, the woman being Masaki Kurosaki and the son being Ichigo himself. The weather was heavy rain, and the place where it happened was beside a river. Toshiro remembered experiencing this weather years ago when he was sent to the town for a month.

And there was also a kid quietly crying that his mother was dead. That was a really distant memory. Could that child be Ichigo?

Just then he heard the door downstairs opening and he quickly put it back, fixing all those that weren't in place as fast as he could before going back in his room. Ichigo was oblivious at the fact that the silverette was in his room just a while ago as he walked upstairs. And there it goes again. He felt the boy's presence again but just for a second though. Even though it was none of his business, he was very curious. Why did that happen?

Eager to know he went in Toshiro's room and saw him sleeping so peacefully again. His face showed that this time his dream was peaceful. And he looked really adorable when sleeping. Ichigo wondered why would he think that way.

He ignored it and touched the forehead, trying to find a trace of energy to see what was causing it. Then he noticed something glowing from the sunlight.

It was the ring, and he never noticed that before. Looking at what was embedded on it, he remembered what the ex-Captain's sword looked like. It matched the four-star guard. He quickly got the idea that the ring could be the reason why there were those hints. For now he left him there to continue sleeping. But he wasn't really sleeping. He quickly opened his teal eyes the moment the door closed. It was hot; his head felt hot from that touch. Now he remembered clearly, about that time.

* * *

><p><em>"That's the last of them." Toshiro sighed as all of the Hollows that he killed turned to nothing. <em>

_It was a little exhausting though, especially under this really strong weather. Rain. The weather of loneliness, of from snow, this matched him very well. It was raining, raining in his heart and mind; as powerful as a rainstorm accompanied with a typhoon. _

_Then nearby he sensed another Hollow. But when he ran there, it was already gone. He got irritated at this. But something mattered more. _

_He saw a kid in no more than almost ten years old weeping while shaking an older woman's body which was stained with blood. Tears were drenching his face wet along with the raindrops of the sky. "Mom... no..." he sobbed. This scene caused the rain in him to subside, and after a long time it became a sunny place, full of life. He felt sorry for him._

_ This kid lost someone so dear to him. His eyes were all red, and yet he did not run out of tears. "Mom... I'm sorry... If I did not do that then maybe you would have lived." he sniffed, wiping the clear drops off his face. Toshiro walked closer and patted the child on the head. _

_"Hm?" Ichigo turned his head. He couldn't see the person patting him on the head clearly, since it was very rainy and sort of foggy. _

_"Sorry." he whispered, just before leaving and opening a Senkaimon to go back to Soul Society since his work was already done. Someone else had to take his place to guard Karakura Town._

* * *

><p>It was in the evening already, and Ichigo was on his bed facing the wall. He sighed, Yuzu waited for him a while ago and tried to talk him again into going back but he pushed her away once more with cruel words, causing her to leave in bitter tears. Can't she just understand that he chose to do this himself? There's no more turning back.<p>

_"What do you mean? What happened to Karin?" Ichigo asked, his voice full of horror. They were running, a friend Karin leading them. _

_"She got hit by a swerving car, and she's bleeding a lot. Hurry! This way!" They stopped when they saw the sight of an ambulance, the sight of blood and a young raven-haired girl on a very weak state._

_ "No... this can't be... please tell me this is just a dream..." he stuttered. Yuzu quickly ran beside her twin sister's side, tears falling down already. She held her cold hand, and gripped it as tightly as she can. Isshin accompanied Yuzu, patting her on the back as she continued crying. Ichigo slowly walked towards them, towards the tragic scene that was playing in front of his eyes.  
><em>

No matter how he didn't like remembering it, it would always haunt him. He couldn't help it.

The tears of his sister, the look in his father's eyes, the life that faded away from Karin, everything. He went to sleep after a while, and knew that there was something more important than his issues with his family. First there's Grimmjow and Nel, and second there's Aizen.

But soon there will be a third issue.

* * *

><p>"Blood... I need blood..." he whispered, cornering an innocent woman to the wall.<p>

"Help me..." But it was too late. His fangs bore deep into her neck and he started absorbing her blood greedily. "No...!" she whimpered as she felt weaker and weaker from the loss of blood. Soon she fainted, her skin all white from the blood being drained out of her. From getting back energy, his green eyes glowed.

"I guess that will have to do for now. I'm not sure when will I thirst for blood again." He left and disappeared in the shadows, later another human passed by and saw the dead woman and she screamed out of fright, which attracted the police's attention. In a desolate place he walked slowly to God-knows-where, his steady footsteps echoing loudly.

"Ichigo Kurosaki... why does that name keep on ringing like a bell in my mind?" he wondered, as large black wings of steel sprouted from his back, emerald green light illuminating the dark area around him. The next day this was reported on the news channel and Ichigo saw it. He was surprised and became suspicious to what was going on. There were so many things happening right now.

And how come he couldn't sense this? He didn't sense any unknown activity last night.

* * *

><p>In a fortress of ice, Toshiro walked around with curious eyes. Icicles were hanging above him but they don't look to fragile to fall down and impale him. Pillars of ice were everywhere, and the walls as clear as crystal that they act like mirrors.<p>

All of a sudden, a hysterical laugh fills the place with life. It sounded like his voice, but it was a little different and it had an evil feel to it. "Who's there?"

"_**Just a nobody.**_" the voice teased, chuckling. Toshiro put up his guard and grabbed a sharp ice stick shaped like a sword.

"Whoever you are, show yourself." he said with a serious tone, putting up the ice blade.

"_**Heh.**_" the voice scoffed, then laughed again.

"I'm not joking!" he yelled, taking a step forward. A shadow appeared, and after looking clearly he realized that the shadow was shaped exactly like him. He was shocked and he lowered the blade, and dropped it when the shadow took on a solid form.

It had white and spiky hair just like his, it was wearing the standard Shinigami shihaksho topped by the haori a Captain wears, along with the symbol of the Tenth Squad on the back. There was also the sword of Hyourinmaru. But there was a difference; his skin was like that of a ghost's and the attire and the blade was also pure white. The eyes were gold with the sclera colored jet black.

And above all it looked just like him, like Toshiro.

"_**What's with that face? Cat got your tongue?**_" the albino kid taunted and snickered for a moment but stopped when Toshiro threw a ball of ice at him with powerful force. He captured it quickly and looked at it for a moment, his eyes full of anger.

Clenching the ice orb tighter it broke into several tiny pieces. Before he could walk closer, the other shouted.

"Don't move! Not one step closer!"

He bent down and picked up the blade, pointing it at him though it was shaking from the trembling of his hands.

"_**What if I don't want to? You're too naive.**_"

In a second he was in front of Toshiro. Grabbing the sharp area let it cut his palm and slid it further until his hand grabbed Toshiro's wrist.

"_**Even when I'm in front of you, you do not fight back and just stand there like a statue. What is holding you back from killing me?**_"

In the blink of an eye he pulled the blade out and used it to pierce the silverette on the stomach.

"_**Why do you let emotions conquer your mind? You really are pathetic. Maybe I should kill you so that this would end.**_"

He removed the blade and unsheathed his own sword, ready to slash him.

"Stop!" Lucky though, he woke up in time, sweat was all over his body from the anxiety. "What the hell was that?" It hurt his head. And right now, it's hurting him inside, like he was out of air. He clutched his chest and fell down on the floor, coughing.

Ichigo heard the sounds and went there to help him. Seeing him coughing, looking really sick he helped him back to the bed and circled his back to calm him down at the same time channeling Kido energy. "_They said that removing his powers would make him feel better. But why is he still suffering from mental and physical pain?_"

His eyes became the size of plates when he saw black, sticky fluid come out from his mouth, mixed with blood. After four more coughs his body calmed down and he sighed. But when he saw what he just coughed out he was horrified. Ichigo took a small amount with his fingers and he looked closely at it.

"You have an idea to what it is?" Toshiro asked while leaning closer to take a better look.

"Not yet. But I'll find out." Turning his head, he saw that his face was no more but a few inches close to the other.

Toshiro looked at his face too and noticed how close they are. They looked at nothing but the eyes of each other but they pulled back after a while.

"I'll look for what I can know about this." Ichigo muttered, grabbing a small empty bottle standing on the desk and scooping enough amount before leaving.


	6. Massacre

**Title:** Hand of Sorrow

**Pairing:** Ichigo x Toshiro

**Summary:** Despair, sadness and darkness are all what they could see. All the misfortune caused by the hand of sorrow: fate.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. THIS IS JUST A FANFIC.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Massacre<br>**

"Urahara-san, I have to talk to you." Ichigo said, entering the room where the said man was who was as always chewing on candy.

"It's been a few months, Kurosaki-san. It feels really nice to see a familiar face after so long." he greeted, with that usual smile on his lips.

"Listen, Toshiro got really sick a while ago and he vomited this out."

He took out the container with the black goo-like thing from the pocket and showed it to him. After an examining look, the shopkeeper opened his eyes.

"Kurosaki-san, this is..."

The last words were a huge shock.

"What do you mean by that?"

Ichigo managed to keep his composure.

"This is one of the side effects that happen, for humans to gain a Hollow side. It is very rare to happen, as it occurred only twice a long time ago. For Hitsugaya, the Hogyoku was never used on him nor did the Arrancar do anything that could make him get this. So the only reason why a Hollow is manifesting in him is because of his negative emotions. And most likely, the energy in him formed from the emotions was very strong that it became his evil side: in other words his Hollow side."

Ichigo was feeling sour from this. And the other topic came to his mind.

"Aside from that, you heard about the strange 'vampire attack' last night?"

He nodded, "Yes I did. Like you I wasn't able to sense it. But I haven't gotten any information about it yet."

He started thinking calculatingly, vampires are bloodsuckers. And the first thing that came to his mind are bats. Bats are bloodsuckers, that is true. And bats are... bats...

Thinking of a bat, a bat... when did he ever get into something involving bats again? And then it hit him.

_**"Bind, Murcielago."**_

Ulquiorra Schiffer.

His weapon, Murcielago meaning 'bat'.

It couldn't be that he reincarnated and now is hunting human beings for blood. But if it is, he has to find him and finish him before another innocent life is taken away.

"I think I know who is the one responsible for the vampire attack. I'm not sure if I'm right, but it's the only thing I could think of."

Urahara raised an eyebrow. "And that is?"

He could tell that Ichigo was really tense about it, even though it was not shown much on the face. He could feel it from the atmosphere.

"Has there ever been an incident if a Hollow or an Espada reincarnated?"

"About that, I have never heard of such. Why did that come to your mind?"

The subject was very interesting, indeed.

"Because before when I was in Hueco Mundo, I fought an Espada whose true form is bat-like. And bats are said to feed on blood. But this is just a guess."

"Well, for a guess that might be correct. There was never a case when a Hollow reincarnated but there was one when a Shinigami did. But it was thousands of years ago. That Shinigami reincarnated as a Zanpakutou, but the last person who wielded it could not handle its power and died. And the Zanpakutou acted on its own will and started killing several of them, until it was discarded into Hueco Mundo to stay there for all eternity. We forgot its true name, that is why we all dubbed it 'Rei'."

"Rei?" he repeated.

"Yes. But I don't think I should say anymore than that. It's not the main topic anyway."

Ichigo agreed through a sigh.

"Has there been anything else that happened aside from Aizen's escape and the attack?" he added.

"None at all." Was his answer.

"Then I'll take my leave. Thanks for all the information."

He left after that and Urahara continued looking at the bottle with interest. He put it in his pocket and left to make some 'research'.

* * *

><p>No sleep. He couldn't sleep. If he had to dream about that again, about that evil reflection then he'd rather stay awake all day and night.<p>

Fear was all over his body, to the point that he was getting goosebumps. He was still, lying down on the bed like he was paralyzed from the neck to below.

His eyes went to the part of the floor where the stain remained.

It was very disgusting that his stomach was feeling very funny from the sight of that black thing, or whatever it is. He thought that it'd be all normal from now on, but it was becoming not normal instead.

Yellow, now the color of a killer to him.

White, now the color of danger.

As everyone before feared him for his white hair, thinking he is dangerous, his other self who is nothing but white is also dangerous.

He could feel the rage of that Hollow, it was swallowing him whole. It was bringing him down to his knees.

"Why can't you get off?" he gritted his teeth, looking at the ring.

His emotions got the better of him and he started pounding his hand on the wall repeatedly, trying to smash it to small pieces. But it didn't no matter how hard he tried.

His hand was all red and bleeding from friction scratches. But the pain that he felt from the dream was more severe than the one stinging on his hand.

"Damn it... not again..."

He started to vomit again, coughing out that black fluid. It stained the floor, and the more he coughed the weirder he felt. He breathed heavily after he was done with retching that sick thing. "What's wrong with me?"

"_**You don't fight back and instead you brood over shit. That's what's wrong with you.**_" the voice spoke and he held his head in agony. He wished this was just a crazy illusion but it was not. Now he felt in pain again, the Hollow was trying to take over him but he wouldn't allow it.

He fought it, trying to stay in control of his mind and body. He imagined shadows formed like several wriggling hands clawing the whole room, ransacking and destroying it. He was unstable right now, from everything.

Losing his grip on sanity, slowly falling into the depths of darkness.

Then he saw two people at the window, they were just nearby, in front of the house. Thirst for bloodshed took over him and he was trapped before he knew it. Trapped inside...

* * *

><p>"Ichigo Kurosaki... Ichigo Kurosaki..." he muttered again and again, walking past a small crowd people. No one cared about the small drop of blood pouring from his mouth. For the whole time that name was always in his head, never for a second forgotten or ignored.<p>

He looked at every face he could see, wondering who might be that person. But no... there was not a single face that made him think it could be the one with that name.

All were just plain and simple.

Something in him told him that the person who has that name is very unique, full of fire that could never be extinguished.

"I will find that person."

All of a sudden his beastly side took over him and his eyes turned to slits. To hide this he quickly dashed into a dark corner and his stomach felt sick. He just drank blood last night.

"I guess my blood lust could only be quelled for a short time. I need to feed on another..." The scent of blood reached his nose and it made him want to devour them right now.

But to not get too much attention he decided to hold it back until when he gets the right time to feed on another one of them.

_"Whoever you are I'll search for you... and know why I feel like I know you before..._"

* * *

><p>"Cero."<p>

Nel fired a large blast of magenta energy from her mouth and Grimmjow absorbed the attack with his hand, combining it with his own Cero then firing it back though in a different direction, towards a large pillar of hard stone which completely disappeared when the Cero came in contact with it.

"You are starting to get good at Cero Doble. It is very hard to master." Nel stated.

"Well when you get the hang of it you'll get very good at it." he sighed.

"Should we try fighting with our Resurreccion?" She asked, drawing her sword.

"If that Ichigo Kurosaki is very strong, then we should increase our strength as much as we can to fight on par with him. I could sense it, he is very powerful... _insanely_ powerful." her voice spoke the truth, the deadly truth.

"I know that already. I prefer that he became stronger than weaker." Nel sighed that Grimmjow really wants there to be true strength and destruction in a fight, as to her she only wants to defeat her enemy quickly with little mistake. But from a guy like him that was not surprising.

"As another option, let's fight the lower-level Hollows. That gives a great chance for our powers to improve."

He grinned and agreed with her. She forgot the memory before, when she was on a mission with Nnoitra and he did the unnecessary move by killing all the Hollows standing on their path, with her telling him that what he did was what a mindless animal would do.

* * *

><p>Ichigo walked down the road back to his house. He knew enough and had to tell Toshiro about his Hollow self. But all of a sudden he sensed a powerful pressure so ominous, and it was close to where his house is. He started running, his legs as swift as the wind.<p>

When he arrived, everything looked peaceful outside. But he still got that creepy feeling that something is wrong. Swiftly opening the door his eyes were full of horror at the sight of fresh bloodstains on the floors and walls.

"What is this?" Upstairs, heavy breaths of disbelief escaped his mouth, shivering at the sight of the corpses in front of his eyes. His hands, his whole body was covered with their blood. He didn't remember killing them. But the fact that they are in his room, there's blood all over him and they're dead means he is the one who killed them.

"_What have I done? What have I done?_" Hearing the shaky voice Ichigo followed the gruesome trail of blood going upstairs, hoping that it will not lead to Toshiro. But it did lead to the white-haired kid anyway, who was trembling with guilt and fear. He noticed Ichigo was back and looked at him, his expression filled with terror.

"I killed these two, I don't know how... I wasn't aware of it..." he stammered quietly.

"_**You want to know how you killed them, you ask? It's because of me!**_"

The voice laughed sinisterly, and he held his head in pain from the evil voice.

"Shut up! Shut up!"

His evil self just chuckled with no sympathy.

"**_I took over you, and brutally murdered them. You should have seen it, all that gore made me all excited._**" The sadism in the voice horrified him all the more.

"I don't want this... please leave me alone!"

He bent down and grabbed his hair tightly, feeling his head ringing and vibrating madly that it hurt so much. Ichigo looked at him, seeing how fragile and broken he became because of everything.

"I don't think you murdered them intentionally. I think it's your Hollow side who is responsible for their deaths."

The word Hollow sent Toshiro to the deepest pit of terror.

"Hollow side?"

He thought he was being insane that he's getting an alter ego, but he wasn't expecting his alter ego to be a Hollow.

"Your negative emotions formed into your evil side, in other words, your Hollow side."

After repeating what Urahara said he touched the child's face and used a spell to make him fall asleep. "No wonder things would go this bad." he sighed just as he placed Toshiro on the bed and dragged the bodies away from the room. Cleaning the bloodstains off the house will have to wait.


	7. Rivals' Reunion II

**Title:** Hand of Sorrow

**Pairing:** Ichigo x Toshiro

**Summary:** Despair, sadness and darkness are all what they could see. All the misfortune caused by the hand of sorrow: fate.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. THIS IS JUST A FANFIC.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Rivals' Reunion II<br>**

It was cloudy, and the town was a little crowded today as the people walked outside instead of staying in their homes.

"This is the place he was talking about." Rei asked her twin, who was keenly observing the surroundings around them.

"You're right. Remember that if Soul Society knows we're here they'll give the order to eliminate us so try and control yourself from going berserk."

He was more composed than his sister who was a little more twisted and immature.

"I know, I know." she sighed.

"Why are people staring at us?" she asked, insecurity on her voice.

Everyone was looking at them, their clothes. It was like they were mages or something from the hooded cloaks and there was also their silver hair and unusually purple eyes.

"I think it's because of our attire. Just ignore them, Rei. And please try to stay calm and don't go nuts and kill people. That will have yet to wait, okay?"

She reluctantly agreed and they walked, holding their swords.

"He should not be found out either." she added and he nodded.

Aizen was hiding in their inner world, so that he wouldn't be noticed by anyone, let it alone be Ichigo, Urahara, or anyone else. Their energy was altered so that it would be untraceable.

He had to be very careful and this time he is not letting his guard down at anything.

* * *

><p>The next day there were two reports about massacres.<p>

One about another vampire attack, and the second was about a strange yet brutal murder of a young couple found on the corner of an alley. Ichigo sighed that no one saw him taking the bodies there.

If he hid them then it would stir up more trouble, so it was better than they would find the bodies and assume that it was just a murder by some psycho gangster.

But Toshiro did not calm down.

He did not sleep for the entire day, he stood awake all night. His skin was pale from fright, and his eyes were as wide as plates along with having dark circles around them. Though awake, he was having those dark visions again.

First was when Momo was all fine, acting happy then all of a sudden she held her stomach in pain, choking and muttering "Why..." before collapsing to her death.

Then Rangiku, who was acting like her usual lazy self, but she suddenly became frozen and cried blood before her eyes turned dull and lifeless.

Third was Hyourinmaru, who looked solemn while his gray eyes were focused onto the distance before fading away into blue energy that formed his Hollow side, who grabbed his throat and threw him to the ground, stabbing him deeply on the chest.

Though the stab wasn't real, he could feel the pain of it, like it was real.

He could not make a sound, he was just there on the bed with the windows closed and the door shut. The bloodstains and the black stain was not yet gone, they were still there marking what is forming inside him.

The monster trying to kill him so that he could take over.

Ichigo sensed the presence of a few Hollow just a kilometer away and he quickly went into his spiritual form and left the house to finish it.

Of course he summoned a Kido barrier to protect the house from any danger, and he made sure that the barrier was also hard to break from the inside so that if ever Toshiro's Hollow would take over again, he would have a difficult time leaving the house to go on his killing spree.

* * *

><p>"I wonder what other things Soul Society have that I did not know before."<p>

Searching for those topics that were top-secret, rare and never mentioned on a computer, something caught his interest. Clicking on it he read the content twice and was surprised.

"So Kurosaki-san's guess was right. I have to tell him about this."

_Thousands of years ago, there was a huge Hollow attack in Soul Society. The Hollows were led by a powerful Adjuchas. Soul Society was victorious, but a few days later there were many casualties, and the mastermind was a Vasto Lorde wearing a mask that was exactly like the one who led all the Hollows before. _

_They succeeded in killing it, but it did not change the fact that many were killed or hospitalized because of the wounds they endured. There were some interesting facts that they found out while fighting the Hollow, they could not sense the flow of its spirit energy, not one bit. _

_It's energy was very strange, that it was unreadable. And it's powers were enhanced, like both the weapon and the monster were completely merged into one, into a more powerful version. And it had an intense lust for blood and murder, that it was almost hard to stop._

* * *

><p>He sat under the shade of a tree, and no one was paying attention to him. But he didn't care. Then suddenly he saw something on the sky, a dark figure.<p>

Though the figure was really high he could not get a good view.

Curious, he stood up and walked, then ran closer. But the figure jumped to one building then to another, again and again in a straight direction.

There was this feeling that was bugging him, so he ran after him no matter how far it was. But when he was just close enough to call out for who it was a masked monster landed in front of him and roared.

This meant danger, and that warning caused his wings to sprout out automatically and his nails to lengthen, with his fangs baring.

He effortlessly dodged a punch and cut off the hand that almost hit him. With a soft hiss he charged forward and grabbed the head, and slowly tore it apart with no pity. The Hollow yelled as it vanished.

His hand was dripping with its almost black blood with a tint of dark red, and he licked it to see what was the taste.

He frowned as it was very bitter and strong, but there was also another taste to it that made it unique: the taste of the desire for power.

It was familiar.

He turned his attention to the dark figure, who was swinging his large sword like it was not heavy at all, killing those who felt the pain of the sharpness of his blade.

"Why does his weapon..."

Something flashed before his eyes, someone who looked like him but the hair and eyes were different. And his blood was frozen, inside he was trembling from either rage or fright.

Nonetheless he widened his wings and flapped them upwards, heading towards Ichigo.

Instinctively he raised a claw and almost got Ichigo's back but he was too quick and avoided it, sending a small Kido blast that sent the other backing off a few meters.

Looking at that pale white face, those green tear-like streaks down his cheeks, those ebony locks and the eyes that shone like emeralds.

"Is your name Ulquiorra?" he asked quietly, audible enough for the other to hear.

He was surprised that the man knew his name, and narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"I guess." he said, trying to provoke the other. But Ichigo stayed emotionless.

"And who are you?" They stood still, looking at each other. Red met green, and green met red. Ichigo answered him boldly, stating his whole name.

"_Ichigo Kurosaki..._"

He could remember only a little, it was like he was fighting the same man with that name before on a desert-like place covered with night sky, and there were several stone pillars everywhere and two other people watching them battle to the death.

But only a part of it he could recall.

That was more than enough to increase his desire to kill him, now he found the person he was searching.

Before five seconds passed, Ulquiorra's eyes glowed a bright green and readied himself.

"After so long..." he murmured to himself.

He still could not get why was he so anxious about the person who he had been looking for all the time, but now he wanted to obliterate him if that would calm him already after days of feeling very uneasy and messed readied his body as well and they clashed, again and again for several minutes.

"_I knew it. It was him all along._" he thought just as he grabbed the reincarnated Espada's arm and threw him back.

"Were you the ones responsible for those strange attacks that happened at night?" he asked sternly.

"I need blood, human blood to survive. And from the looks of it you don't seem human. I don't know who exactly you are, but I am sure that I have this desire to kill you." he answered coldly, and they clashed with each other again.

* * *

><p>"Damn it..."<p>

He gasped for air as he vomited that black thing, it was disgusting him. He was trying to have dominance over his mind and body, again.

But this time he was more serious in not letting it happen, because the last time that happened two innocent people died.

And he doesn't want to murder people anymore.

But he was too weak to battle with the demon residing in his heart.

His eyes were black-gold, and his expression was calm yet very dark. Anyone could see the evil in them. He could sense the barriers keeping him from going free.

He smirked and knew that with the human body he's using right now, using his powers were impossible. The only thing he had was his brutal strength. And it wasn't enough to break the shields.

"**_I guess I have to wait until that guy comes back."_**

Though he seemed patient he was very, very impatient. His lust for killing would not just stop. For a while he held back but he couldn't wait any longer and wanted to get out, so he banged on the wall of the barrier, again and again, pounding it with tightly balled fists.

It was a good thing that Ichigo chose a high level for the Kido.

"_**Man, this is why I hate waiting. It always takes so long.**_" he growled and sat on the bed, he smirked with sadism as he felt despair and loneliness from the person trapped in him.

"_**My, he's sure having a rough time there. What a wimp.**_" he scoffed.

Inside, the world was full of nothing but dark water, the sky was black with no trace of stars, just the crescent moon colored dark gray and the heavy clouds.

And it was raining heavily, it was storming and snowing madly.

He sat there, looking lost and blank. But he was very scared, for the first time he felt this kind of terror.

He wished someone would save him, would bring him back to sanity, back to the light of hope.

But he knew that it was mostly his fault why this happened, because he let his emotions overcome him.

If there was ever a chance to turn back time, he could prevent this. But what happened cannot be reversed.

It can only be fixed.

But how?

* * *

><p>"Bleed to black, Zangetsu." he commanded and he transformed into his Shikai form that was once his Bankai form.<p>

"_What is that?_" Ulquiorra thought, and his head answered, "_A Zanpakutou._"

And the image of his own Zanpakutou, Murcielago formed into his mind.

From the irritation in his mind he frowned and all of a sudden a long lance of green energy formed on his hand.

Before he could strike Ichigo took the initiative and hit him, the other lucky enough to use the lance to defend himself. He was very fast that he didn't notice anything at all. And suddenly Ichigo was behind him and kicked him, sending him back. And then he was already slashed on the left shoulder in a second's time, it was painful but the cut was not too deep.

Before he got slashed again, his steel wings defended him from the attack. Ichigo stepped back and used a level 40 Kido to confuse the latter's sight, making it a big chance for him to strike. He blended in with the smoke and cut his right shoulder, which was a little deeper than the one on the left.

He was very dangerous. He managed to cut Ichigo after a fast and strong swing of the lance, but it was only a small yet superficial cut on the cheek. Ichigo took it like nothing and they continued fighting fiercely.

Though he had his new weapon, he was nearly no match for Ichigo. So for now he had to retreat, he does not intend to die. In a few minutes he was already between life and death. Feeling an erupting force from the lance he threw it at the space between him and Ichigo, and it formed a large smoke.

He was given enough time to escape, and Ichigo was irate from this. He could not sense the energy too. If he did he would go after him and finish him off but this time it was different.

Next time he had to watch out for sure.

It was very pressuring, that after a year things are going wild and crazy again.

Four things were happening, which he is involved with in each.

First, Toshiro's showing hints of having his powers back, and he has an inner Hollow.

Second, Grimmjow and Nel who most likely lost her memories are after him.

Third, Aizen escaped and now he has to take care of it should ever his old enemy shows hints of taking action in the town of in Soul Society.

And fourth, Ulquiorra is reborn as a Human-Hollow.

He wished to get this all over with and live normal already.


	8. Sinfully Satisfied

**Title:** Hand of Sorrow

**Pairing:** Ichigo x Toshiro

**Summary:** Despair, sadness and darkness are all what they could see. All the misfortune caused by the hand of sorrow: fate.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. THIS IS JUST A FANFIC.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Sinfully Satisfied<br>**

The whole room was ransacked, ruined everywhere, not an inch was clean or untouched by his destructive blows. The barrier was still strong despite how many times it was hit by anything sharp or tough. He clawed to the floor in pain, fighting for dominance for the tenth time today.

Sometimes the Hollow would succeed and sometimes it was him.

All the floor was covered with red or black stains and nail marks. He was feeling sick of all this, he wanted to vomit literally with all the sickness gathering in his stomach and his mouth, not the black thing that was a mere side effect of him having a monster.

Now, he'd rather die from his Zanpakutou slowly draining his life rather than this.

"_**You know you can't hold out much longer trying to keep me from controlling me, so why can't you just give in?**_"

He ignored the voice despite how loud it was speaking in his head.

While trying to stand up he recalled when he was still hospitalized in Soul Society, him being told that sacrificing his powers would save himself from certain death. At first it was true, but later it became wrong, totally and dreadfully wrong.

But he couldn't blame them, they never knew as there were no traces of a Hollow in him at that time. He could blame only himself. He was vulnerable for the evil surrounding him everywhere to enter him and become another him that he keeps on denying and always will.

Right now, he knew he was too weak to handle this monster.

And at that moment, he thought of something unimaginable and reckless... to kill himself.

The thought shocked him that he coughed again, violently like it was a wheezing cough.

"Kurosaki..." he choked before passing out, he wasn't aware of what he said. He needed someone to heal him, and Ichigo was the only person he could think of.

The others were gone, never to appear in front of him ever again.

* * *

><p>Ichigo's eyes were all but red slits as there was no sign of Ulquiorra anywhere. That vampire was very fast in fleeing.<p>

He looked around the town once more with his eyes fully concentrated, but still he wasn't anywhere. Sighing with a low growl to it he went back home, as he saw the sun setting down, the sky gradually turning dark blue.

While going back there, he saw the empty houses where his friends once lived in.

He could remember the last day they were... alive.

He lied to Toshiro abut them moving out the town to have a fresh start.

The truth was they died.

The reason was because... he killed them, no one was left alive.

That day was one of the most horrifying days of his life, but there was a reason why he did that.

When the war was over, there was actually a virus in the Zanpakutou of the Espada that affected only those who were either human or an anomaly, like him. In other words the virus affected his human friends and himself.

But for a long while, it remained dormant.

In a few days after the war it took effect on them and they started to become 'different', staring blankly and muttering 'Kill' again and again whenever they are talked to.

Thanks to Ichigo's inner Hollow he was able to get control of himself just as the true horror of the virus was revealed: it causes them to become Hollow-like creatures, abominations of a different and deadlier level.

Many civilians died because of this.

Since Ichigo was the only one who was aware of what he and the others were doing he used the powers he just got back to kill them as they requested it, to stop it all. Without hesitation or regret he did so, making sure they would not have a trace of life in them.

He killed those who helped him in the war, the one who trusted him and he trusted them. But it was for the best.

The next day people discovered their bodies and thought there was a massive murder and Ichigo was the only 'lucky survivor'.

Only he and his father know the truth, and they swore to never reveal it to anyone.

He remembered when he drew his blade and stabbed and slashed them, with no mercy in his eyes. But when he was finished he did not cry or break down.

He was just quiet, emotionless; the person who he is right now.

He will do what he must do, whether he likes it or not. He won't risk the town's safety for his naive personality which he threw away in a gutter.

By the time he thought about all of that he was in front of his house. His hand started twisting the knob counter-clockwise and he suddenly heard something shatter and what sounds like a howl of anger.

Hurrying he opened and closed the door and dashed upstairs, and saw Toshiro, possessed by the Hollow, hitting the barrier again and again. He was now berserk from waiting for so long and struggling with the innocent ex-Captain for dominance.

Sensing Ichigo he quickly leaped forward, pinning Ichigo to the ground whose face had no emotion or shock. He was rather observing the Hollow, who was leaning closer to him; madness and sin in his eyes.

"_**You made sure I wouldn't be able to leave this house of yours until you're back so you could subdue me...**_" he hissed lowly, and Ichigo remained silent and unfazed, not making a move. For some reason the Hollow wasn't trying to kill him. He smirked leaned even closer, yellow meeting red.

"_**Then why don't you subdue me now?**_"

His small hands grabbed the cloth of his Shihaksho and pulled him up, before their lips have deep contact with each other. Ichigo saw how much this Hollow wanted this, as he forced his tongue in. He found this disgusting but didn't show it.

If this was the only way to keep the Hollow from killing right now, moreover that he is berserk, he'll do it though he was repulsed by these kinds of acts.

He'd rather take the risk of doing a lustful act rather than make the kid feel worse by killing more people.

Quickly, he pinned the boy's body to the floor and caressed the lips before taking them, their tongues tangling.

Then he moved down to the jaw, then the neck and opened a button so that his mouth could explore the collarbone. The Hollow moaned with a smile on his lips; the man's touches made his skin tingle.

This would make up for why he didn't take a life today. Ichigo went back up and licked the earlobe before nipping it gently with his teeth, his hand traveling down to the boy's front which was already hard.

This guy gets really aroused easily, which meant he really is the embodiment of sin.

Lust, wrath, name everything bad and the Hollow represents it all. With one hand Ichigo skillfully undid all the remaining buttons that were still closed while the other brushed his erection.

And they kissed again, and while they do the raven head noticed the eyes slowly turning back into green. To keep it going he caressed the bare torso and licked down from the chest.

When he reached the stomach he combed his hair back and licked his fingers in a lewd fashion to arouse the Hollow a little more; adding it by letting the black kimono slip down to his waist.

Surprisingly he plunged his wet tongue in and out the navel, like he was a hungry dog licking some food on the street. "Ngh..." From the unexpected act the Hollow breathed heavily, he was feeling limp and light from how hot it felt, and how Ichigo could seduce him to such a level.

Soon he 'fell asleep' and Ichigo stopped, putting back the kimono on before transforming into a human again. He opened one of his eyes, and saw the color was emerald green.

"_So the real Toshiro wouldn't know that I did this. He would never be aware of what's happening when his Hollow is active. If taking him physically is the only way for the Hollow to calm down, then so be it._"

He carried the boy like he was as light as thin paper and placed him on his own bed. When he saw what the ex-Captain's room was like, all messed and like a crime scene of something outrageous.

He sighed and started cleaning it up, at least he did not have anything important or special stored in that room. By the time the room was clean again, not exactly spotless but at least not like a dumpster it was already evening, the sky was already as dark as coal and the moon was up high.

Toshiro was still asleep, and this time it was very peaceful and calm that Ichigo could sense he felt like he was floating in his sleep.

He ate dinner from the long hours of having nothing to satisfy his hunger and went back up to see how the kid was doing. He was still out like a light.

Seeing the feet tremble slightly from the cold air around him he grabbed a blanket and covered him, before grabbing another pillow and went downstairs for the couch.

He tossed the pillow to the edge and laid his head on top of it, looking at space and trying to sleep until his phone rang. He became alert and answered the call, knowing very well who's the caller. Who else would've called him late at night?

"So did you get anything important that I have to know? That's why you called me, right?" he spoke lowly.

"_Yes. Apparently, your guess about who's the culprit of the vampire attack is right. I researched this morning about some events that never reached me before and I saw one report about something very similar to your guess. It is more than enough to confirm that the mastermind is a reincarnated Espada._"

_I knew it!_ His lips were tight from the shock of how correct he is.

"I guess that's not only it." he replied.

"_I'll tell you the rest later. T__hat's all I got for now._" he said.

"It's okay. I appreciate it. Later."

He hung up and rolled over, slowly sleeping. Luckily as the night passed, Ulquiorra did not drink any human blood. Disgustingly rather, he sucked the blood off of rats scampering in the streets with their grimy paws.

* * *

><p>"A room for two please." the male Rei requested, offering the right amount of money to the receptionist. Within one day, with his sharp and observant eyes he adapted quickly to how humans would live. Now they were wearing human clothes.<p>

He is wearing a brown shirt with dark blue jeans and sneakers, and his twin sister is wearing a dark red dress and slippers. They got it from 'stealing', and no one noticed them. They were able to steal it by... by... that will have yet to wait.

"Okay. Here is your key."

He took it and they both walked to their room.

They concealed their weapon where Aizen is residing by placing it in a wooden pole that would make it look like a shinai. When they reached their room they quickly unmasked their blade and stabbed it on the floor, to speak to their master.

"We did what you asked us to do; to enter the Living World and disguise ourselves as humans. What else is there to do?" the boy asked, as Rei observed the twin swords glow in unison.

She would let him do the talking, as he is better in knowing what to say and what not. She'll just stand there and listen to what they'll say.

**_It's just simple. But do be careful still. Track down Ichigo Kurosaki. But do not kill him yet; just let him take care of the other matters going on._**

"What do you mean?"

_**There are those two Espada hiding in Hueco Mundo right now, trying to become stronger so that they could have one last, ultimate battle with the boy. I want to see how it would turn out first, it could benefit to my plan as there will be fewer hindrances.**_

"You mean there is another one in the way?"

_**There are two more. One is Urahara Kisuke, and the other is... well I'll tell you if you get to see him. He could be an obstacle but if possible he can be useful as well.**_

"Then what should we do with this Urahara Kisuke?"

**_Kill him. But be warned: He is very powerful too. Do not underestimate that person, although as much as I want to._**

"If the time is right then, do we have to kill Ichigo?"

_**Kill his family first. That will give us a huge advantage when we'll try to kill him. He is the type who would almost break if someone close to him is endangered, worse if they are killed. But for now settle down. If he took care of all those then you can fight him, but of course, I will be joining in as well.**_

"I understand then. Anything more?"

**_No. For now I'll recollect to myself. For the remainder of this evening you can do whatever you want. All but leaving the room, since you might be noticed by the others and I don't want the people here to suspect us more than they already do because of your appearances._**

"Alright, we understand. Have a good rest, Aizen-sama." The glowing stopped and he quickly hid the sword under the bed after concealing it with the wood. Just as he turned around his lips were taken by his own sister. He returned it even deeper and pinned her down to the bed.

"Why do you look so eager, Rei?" he asked her, whose eyes were full of longing for her brother.

"For a long time I was asleep in that capsule, thinking of only you. Now, I can't hold back anymore. Please, become one with me again. For a thousand years or more we never got to touch each other, feel one another as those stupid Shinigami keep on getting in our way."

She smiled and reached up her hands to brush those white locks of her brother', then trailed them down to slowly pull up his shirt.

When she did, he kissed her again while letting down the sleeves of her dress, which shocked her.

"Okay then. I'll do it with you again, Rei." He removed the dress and after a long time, they consummated their passion for each other, intensely, lovingly.


	9. In One's Arms

**Title:** Hand of Sorrow

**Pairing:** Ichigo x Toshiro

**Summary:** Despair, sadness and darkness are all what they could see. All the misfortune caused by the hand of sorrow: fate.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. THIS IS JUST A FANFIC.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: In One's Arms<strong>

Yuzu knelt down, clasping her hands together while looking at the statue of their god. Her offering was a bouquet of white roses which lied down at the feet of the statue.

"I pray to you, please help my brother. Please bring Onii-chan back into our lives."

The longer she prayed, the more sorrowful she looked as a tear fell down her cheek.

"You know, that's not enough to convince Ichigo to go back." her father said, who followed her as he knew she would always go to the praying shrine every weekend.

He offered her an umbrella, as the sky was dark and cloudy though it was still morning. She took it and rain started falling, she looked at how sad the sky looked, like it was representing what her heart feels right now.

"I'm useless, Dad. I couldn't do anything when Karin-chan died, and when Ichigo left us. I tried! To talk to him but he won't listen to me. I'm not mad at him, but why..." she cried quietly, trying to wipe the tears off her face that won't cease falling down.

"There, there. I know it must have been hard on you, on us. But you should know that it is a thousand times harder on him, which is why he became like this."

She didn't get him.

"Since when Masaki died, he vowed to protect all of us and keep us from harm. But when Karin died, he felt that he broke his promise and it was all his fault, that he wasn't strong enough so he pushed himself away. If you were him then you should know what he feels about everything."

He patted her head, and she nodded.

"You're right. But I don't blame him for why Mom and Karin-chan died. I just wish that there's a way I can help him in his life. If it's impossible for him to become who he once was towards us, then I want to help him feel better even just the slightest, because all what I've been doing is getting on his nerves." she sighed, walking back to their home.

He didn't walk for a while, as he looked at the trees around him.

He looked at his hand and felt a little spirit energy in him. He didn't give all his powers to Ichigo, but only gave most of them to the point that he can only see spirits but no longer has the abilities of a Shinigami.

He loved his daughter very much, and he wanted her to feel better.

The only way was that she can be able to help Ichigo.

If he could give the last of his powers to her, then she could help him. But he has to tell her first about Shinigami and about what Ichigo had been through.

And she has no idea, no knowledge about it.

"I'll just have to wait." he muttered before leaving the shrine as well, as the rain began to calm but not stop.

* * *

><p>As Toshiro slept, totally unaware that he was just by the Shinigami, after a while of so much enduring of pain, it was like the storm in him ceased. now his dream was about snow again, no more bloodshed or anything with a tint of murder and violence.<p>

He sat on a cliff, hundreds of meters below a blue river was flowing, it was so blue that it sparkled. His body felt cool, from the weather. He wants this to last as long as he can, while he is asleep.

"**Master, it's a relief to see that you are feeling well again. All what I could feel from you were anguish and terror.**"

He was shocked to that deep voice, and he turned to his side. There was no mistaking it, it was the spirit of what was once his Zanpakutou.

"Hyourinmaru... how could you still...?"

He was patted on the head in return, before the spirit sat down beside him as well, looking as composed as ever.

"**As your former blade, there will always be a part of me that remains in you; no matter how small it may be. That is the sole reason why that ring is on your finger, as 'memento'. or something like that. It is the last remnant of me. Yet you always try to take it off, thinking that I am giving you suffering.**" He answered, looking at the horizon.

"I didn't know. If that seemed like I was cruelly rejecting you, I apologize."

"**I understand. After all what happened to you I would not see any other way to how would you react.**" he responded, there was a hint of pity in his voice.

"I can no longer wield you, right?" he asked, watching the snow blow a little stronger.

"**It depends on what will happen later on. But if ever you can use me again, I will not be a threat to your life if that time comes. Unlike before, from all the injuries you received and the damage inflicted on me I could not control myself.**"

"I don't blame you. I was never worthy of your power, because I could protect no one at all. It was for the best for me to surrender my ownership of you." he muttered, and Hyourinmaru looked at his former master with eyes that if looked at deeply will show pure grief and loss.

They were silent, for almost a long time as the snow blew around them. The silverette looked closer into the sky, and for a second he saw a star.

Their reunion really was not a happy one, they could see that. But who said it would be, after they experienced the true meaning of darkness?

"**It is time for you to wake up now." **he said out of the blue, slowly fading into nothing.

**"I will talk to you by the next time we meet again. For now, farewell.**" he bid before he completely disappeared. And by timing he woke up, and the sky outside showed that it was morning.

His eyes moved from left to right, and quickly assumed he was in Ichigo's room because there was no signs of blood or damage anywhere. The ring was in front of his eyes, and he knew though it was in a dream he did see Hyourinmaru again.

All what the latter said, could be true. He got up, and his hand was holding the wall to prevent falling. His feet were very wobbly and weak, when he was outside he stumbled but was caught in time.

Ichigo held his shoulders, and noticed only now how small the white-haired teen was. He was almost, almost half his size.

"You're awake now?" he asked in a quiet voice, not letting go of Toshiro who didn't mind that he was still being held.

"Hmm. Also, there is something I must tell you. It's about my powers." he said, feeling strong warmth after feeling so cold, almost sub-zero cold.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo got an idea to what this might mean, but he let the boy say what he wants to say. Toshiro trusted Ichigo with what he'll tell him.

"I realized this since a few days ago, but now I know that my powers might be coming back. This sounds absurd but I saw Hyourinmaru in my dream, and it's a hint. But it's only maybe, because he said that it will depends on what happens in the future."

So he was correct at his guess that the boy's powers were returning but there's only a probability that he would have his powers again.

"I see. So I was right."

Toshiro stiffened from his words.

"You think I have no idea about this. But I suspected this, since the first time I sensed energy in you for a second." he explained though he wasn't told to. The smaller boy understood, nodding. He pushed himself away and looked up to the red orbs, with green eyes of dread.

"This is unlikely of me to ask, but if ever it's too late to save me from the Hollow in me, can you kill me?"

Those last two words made him feel like inside he was quaking from the shock. Why would he say such a thing?

"I kept on fighting it, and the more I struggle the stronger he becomes. There will come a time when it will finally win, and I'd rather die than see any more people die because of its desires." he said boldly and honestly, in a whisper.

He had no idea at all, that Ichigo got stuck in the same situation as him, that he also has a Hollow and he was also in pain to fight it, countless times.

Ichigo wondered how much they had in common for what they experienced in their lives, from the loss of their loved ones up to having an inner beast.

"If that's what you want then I'll do it if that will happen. But for now we'll see if there is a way to destroy your Hollow once and for all." he lied, knowing there is no way.

Inner Hollows can only be defeated but not killed. They have to overcome it once and for all to prove themselves.

He succeeded, but how about the kid?

He is young and very fragile, anything extreme could break him and kill him both on the outside and the inside.

The feeling made his teeth clench together.

Why would he feel such a weak thing like sympathy? Isn't that why his closest ones died?

But he really had to admit, he felt sorry for him and wanted to comfort him.

One hand hugged him close, so tight but not suffocating. Toshiro blinked in disbelief, but he closed his eyes and buried his head in the arm of the person that helped him through everything since he became human.

What broke the moment was a heavy pressure, which they both felt. Ichigo knew now what this meant, so he left the house after calling out a shield to protect the house and Toshiro. He stood there, wondering why was he feeling so strained, his chest compressed as his blood and his heart were beating and constricting with such force.

He could feel that the souls surrounding the pressure, their spirit energy was fluctuating, going on and off repeatedly. He went faster, and only saw a large Garganta where Hollows along with Adjuchas were emerging.

But his eyes were focused on two pair of eyes, cyan and hazel orbs.

He got the hint already. If they wanted to fight after he takes care of the abominations, then so be it. If they want one, final, battle to the death with no holding back, they shall get it.

With Zangetsu materializing on his hand, he slashed the myriad of the Hollows, as much as he can. The two Espada waited, and Nel observed the raven head. How he swung the sword, the form of that large blade, it was all familiar.

But yet she could never remember.

The damage she received before was too great. No matter how many hints would anything about her past bring, she could never fully remember it all.

And even if she did remember it all, it would be already too late.

* * *

><p>The twins woke up, the first that comes to their eyes is each other. They smiled weakly, and pecked each other on the lips, their fingers entwined together.<p>

"That was really... breathtaking." she sighed, as he stood up and dressed back up.

Gazing at her brother she dressed herself as well and they felt a tense atmosphere, coming from afar. They became alert right away, and grabbed the swords.

"You stay here. I'll go see what's happening."

She nodded and he took hold of both the swords, jumping out the window and landing on air. His legs felt a little weird, as he had been 'hibernating' for a long time so he haven't had the chance to move. He hurried to the location where the strong energy was coming from, and saw a man with black hair and red eyes with a tint of silver, fighting elegantly.

"That is..."

He couldn't get the idea who, aside from the teen being a Shinigami because of his Shihaksho and large Zanpakutou.

_**That is Ichigo Kurosaki, Rei**_.

His master spoke. His breath became still, and his eyes were wide. Fighting so many Hollows with no trace of using Spiritual Energy or even Shikai, this person was strong as Aizen described him to be.

"_Should I hide?_" he thought, which Aizen heard very well.

_**Yes. Just watch and see how he fights.**_

He agreed and concealed his energy, hiding behind a building. He wasn't noticed by the raven head, and what he saw, his twin sister saw. They are one. What one senses, the other can sense.

Aizen's plan was simple, yet it would lead to the ultimate downfall of all the souls and all of mankind.

There was no need to think up of such a genius plan, if victory could be attained through a shortcut. He smirked and watched with the male Rei as well, wanting to see how much Ichigo truly changed.

* * *

><p>His head was ringing mad, he held it tightly to the point that he was pulling his own hair that his scalp was burning.<p>

It seemed like the Hollow wanted to take over again, but there was also something else.

The room's heat is decreasing, and slowly becoming colder like a freezer. And sometimes, white and blue were blinding his eyes.

Like something was forming in front of him. The whole time he was standing there, he thought how useless he was. He had to stay there, fighting and struggling with himself while Ichigo takes care of everything.

He wanted to take some of the burden too, because it was his responsibility. And there the pain in his head started. He didn't just want to help himself.

He wanted to help Ichigo. For all the things Ichigo have done, he wanted to find a way to return the favor. But he had to wait for the right time.

"_Now is the time. You want to help him, don't you? Then do it now._" a voice told him.

It wasn't the Hollow, it was merely his conscience.

A line of light appeared, and slowly he reached out his hands to it. Grabbing the line, white Reiatsu enveloped the room and he closed his eyes so that his eyes won't be blinded.

When he opened them again, he saw the blade of Hyourinmaru.

But it looked different.

The hilt was black instead of blue, and it was the blade instead that was blue, metallic blue. And instead of chains, it was a metal-clad combat glove on his right hand which was holding the sword. a trench knife attached to the side.

He was still wearing human clothes, and nothing else about him changed.

"**Your Reiatsu is still unstable, so be careful when using it.**" his Zanpakutou spoke in his head. He nodded and looked at the sky, ready to do his part.


	10. Hurricane

**Title:** Hand of Sorrow

**Pairing:** Ichigo x Toshiro

**Summary:** Despair, sadness and darkness are all what they could see. All the misfortune caused by the hand of sorrow: fate.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. THIS IS JUST A FANFIC.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Hurricane<br>**

Yuzu sat on her bed, and she wasn't moving. Her eyes were just staring into the closet in front of her, wide open.

He told her about what Ichigo had been through this whole time in a long-story-short manner.

Despite her clumsy nature she understood everything he said.

It took them almost an hour so that everything could be summarized to her clearly. He stood outside her room, waiting for her answer.

_**I can give you the very last of my powers. Then you can help Ichigo, what you wanted for so long. You can help him finish all that's happening right now. If you are having second thoughts, then I will wait until you are ready for what will your choice be.**_

Tears dropped to her knees, and felt sorry for all the pain that Ichigo had to go through. Now she knew why he was suffering so much, a billion times more than she is suffering.

The true reason behind it all.

If only she knew, then she wouldn't always annoy him again and again which would leave him extremely angry at her. She could have been more understanding and would not aggravate him that much.

"_If this Aizen is who Onii-chan is going after, who he is trying to finish off... the one who planned to destroy us just for the sake of dominating over everything... then I will help. I know that this will be very risky, but I have always been useless. And I don't want it to stay that way._"

With a sad smile and eyes of strong will, her decision is final.

Stepping out the room and to her father's surprise, she grabbed the hilt of his sword which is faint from the loss of so much energy.

"This is my answer." she answered boldly.

Gulping, she closed her eyes and pointed the tip of the blade to her chest and plunged it in, before he could step forward.

Light consumed the upper floor of their room, and in a second it vanished. The blade was completely gone, and Yuzu fell on the floor. It was exhausting, very exhausting as she doesn't have the endurance of a boy.

"This is what it feels like... to have the powers of a Shinigami..." she panted before passing out.

She is still in human form, but her hand held a dagger which is her new Zanpakutou.

Speechless from her quick action a while ago, he sighed and carried her to her bed. He placed her Zanpakutou on the desk and left, allowing her to recover her energy for a while.

* * *

><p>In her dreams, she saw a world of the grassy fields, and it was breezy that it felt relaxing. Her light brown eyes caught the image of a girl nearly her age with beautiful gray hair, wearing a snow white kimono.<p>

They looked alike, but the difference was that the girl's hair was longer and there is the tattoo of a spiral on her left and right arm.

"**Nice to see you, Yuzu.**" she greeted with a gentle smile.

"Who are you?" Yuzu asked, but the girl just merely chuckled in a childish manner.

"**You have to find that out for yourself. It is up to every Shinigami to find out the name of their Zanpakutou.**"

She was taken aback.

"You are... my Zanpakutou?"

The girl chuckled again, hiding her teeth with her hand.

"**Yes. It seems to how shocked you are, you just learned recently about us.**"

She was right, unarguably right.

"**Tell me, why do you want to become a Shinigami? What are your reasons?**"

A few feet away she reached out her hand and placed it on the girl's chest.

"**If you want me to really be your hand in battle, tell me your instincts to do this.**"

Speechless for a moment, Ichigo came into her head.

"For my brother. This is all for him. I never got the chance to help him before, for those months and now I have that chance! I don't want him to take it all on himself anymore. I can be there, for him. Then everything would be over, and it would all be us again living like the old times..." she said with honesty and purity.

Deeply taken by her master's selflessness, she glowed with soft yellow energy.

"**I see. Then I shall reward you, I'll tell you. My name is...**"

She leaned close to the ear and whispered it in the softest voice possible, and her spirit merged with Yuzu's.

The whole area around her became very windy, several plants flowing in the air after being blown off by the force. Out loud while sleeping, a word left her mouth.

"_**Hariken.**_"

* * *

><p>"Round one's over, Grimmjow. Show yourself." he said coldly, and the latter grinned before stepping out of the Garganta.<p>

Ichigo's teeth went tighter when his head pounded hard for a moment. The effects of the virus are trying to take effect again.

Even his powerful Reiatsu wouldn't completely stop the virus from trying to take full effect on him.

The time would eventually come when he would become a monster as well, but now's not the time.

Nel's eyes were directed dangerously towards Ichigo. He paid no attention, and only to their blades that slowly revealed its shining surface.

Seeing the number of humans below him, and how many buildings and houses are near the area it would be too risky to fight him and guarantee that no one below will get hurt though they will fight as high as the top of the tower of Tokyo.

The Garganta was still open and the two are only a few feet away.

Stealthily he pointed his three fingers at them and summoned a powerful explosive force of orange energy at them which caused them to step back into the dark gate.

He charged forward and sent them backwards a little more by letting the sharp edges of their blades meet violently and after slashing each others' swords through the black walls with the almost endless floor made of spirit particles they were back in the desert of Hueco Mundo before they knew it.

"Now we can fight without holding back. Happy now?" Ichigo taunted coldly before flash stepping to Nel's back.

She was taken by surprise, and luckily was able to avoid losing her arm but her shoulder got cut anyway.

With no remorse for his former friend, he turned back to his former rival and pointed his large sword at him, the intent of killing on his eyes. They didn't seem like the desire to kill born by rage, rather by something else that Grimmjow himself couldn't comprehend.

His eyes glared as well, with the desire for battle and the end of it all.

This time, though it was unbelievable, he is now a 100% serious.

No holding back, he won't underestimate or overestimate or talk while fighting.

Just give it his all and see how it will turn out.

* * *

><p>Going out the window he landed on air. His legs felt wobbly, not used to this after a while of being half-bedridden and stuck in one room for a couple of days. But he quickly got he hang of it and closed his eyes, trying to search for Ichigo.<p>

But how hard he searched it was useless. Unlike before he could easily sense the teen, but now he mastered concealing his presence. He opened his eyes and went higher, looking everywhere.

He caught the glimpse of a Garganta and wondered if Ichigo was handling simple Hollows.

But it turns out it just wasn't that when his eyes saw two masked humanoid Arrancars.

The more shocked he became when he saw the raven head pushed them back inside the gate with a Kido spell and the strike of his sword. Before he could go there they were already inside the gate and he could not call out to them. But the Garganta did not close, and he took the opportunity.

Concentrating his Reiryoku on his feet he rocketed forward and entered as well, the gate closing after Rei stealthily entered seconds later without being detected by anybody.

"_Who is that Shinigami?_"

He talked to his master through his thoughts. But Aizen stayed quiet, wondering why is Toshiro there.

He was told to observe them, so he stepped out and went in as well.

Toshiro paused running for a moment and looked back, thinking that there was someone.

Though he was standing just behind him, he couldn't see him or sense the energy. He only felt something weird.

"_Good timing._" Rei thoguht, quietly sighing out of relief. He continued following the silverette, who is unaware that there is really someone behind him.

_**To answer your question earlier, that young child is a former Captain of the Gotei 13. His name is Toshiro Hitsugaya.**_

"What do you mean former? Did he break a law or anything that got him banished?" asked Rei, getting close to the other side of the Garganta.

_**No. In the war I gave him really grave injuries and tricked him into killing my old subordinate. That caused him and his Zanpakutou to lose control and it was slowly killing him so they made him a human to save his life.**_

Though he was bound on a chair for almost two years, he could hear what is happening in Soul Society from the guards and the loud voices that echo in the prison.

"Then why does he still have his Zanpakutou?" he questioned, emerging out from the gate and landing back on the place where he rested for so long.

**_That I do not yet know._**

* * *

><p>Ichigo could still remember the speech that his Hollow side told him a long tiem ago, when he was still naive and not fully mature about battles. It echoed in his head, and knew that though it sounded really brutal he was right about it.<p>

Reflecting upon it he placed a palm on his face and concentrated, dark spirit particles surrounding his face and forming his Hollow mask.

"**I won't hold back, both of you. So don't hold back as well.**" he warned hauntingly, his voice echoing like a Hollow usually does.

Nel stood there while tending to the cut on her shoulder, having an intense feeling that she saw the mask before.

But her life is on the line as of the moment, so she kept her blade up and kept watch for any movement that the raven head will make.

Ichigo just raised his free hand and pointed it at Nel, then red sparks formed on his fist, manifesting into a ball of crimson electricity and it blasted forward, and Nel blocked it with Gamuza but the force sent her flying back ten to twenty feet.

It was like within the few days, Ichigo's power increased by a hundred times.

With her quick act, she turned around and saw a teen holding up a deadly blade. She blocked it, saving her head from getting slashed.

"Who are you?" she struggled, and was able to push him back.

Her wound closed up and she looked deadlier than before, thinking of nothing but to destroy her enemies. He stayed quiet and looked at Ichigo with sorrow, who was shocked to see him there, holding Hyourinmaru in a new form.

"**Toshiro...**" He did not let his guard down, despite the sight before him.

Rei stood on the top of a tall boulder, where he was far from them yet he could see the starting battle very clearly.

He could observe how this Ichigo fights, the power of the ex-Captain of the Tenth Division and the raven head's obstacles whom he is beginning to finish off.

Being able to see violence and war after so long, he made a small but sadistic smirk; the same went for her sister.

Their minds and eyes are one.


	11. Resonance of Blades

**Title:** Hand of Sorrow

**Pairing:** Ichigo x Toshiro

**Summary:** Despair, sadness and darkness are all what they could see. All the misfortune caused by the hand of sorrow: fate.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. THIS IS JUST A FANFIC.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Resonance of Blades<br>**

Yuzu was already in the training room of Urahara's Shop, holding her dagger and wearing her black kimono that was short that it only reached up to the middle of her thighs.

Many illusions of dangerous-looking people are in front of her, but they were just training figurines prepared by Urahara when he heard from his long-time friend about what happened.

She gulped, her whole body shaking from the pressure. She never imagined that she would do this, but her determination to help Ichigo overcame that and she calmed herself down.

Ururu counted down in her monotone voice.

"Three, two, one, go."

Yuzu charged and the nervousness came back, as she felt she is going to die.

When she slashed a figure, she felt strange as she never slashed anything or anyone before with the exception of when she is going to cut meat or vegetables for cooking.

The second looked pretty scary that she cried out of fear but she slashed it then she soon started getting the hang of it and continued slashing yet she was still afraid.

One of the ultimate rules of battle: either you kill or you're killed.

That entered her mind when she slashed the last of them. She sat on the ground, out of stamina. Her father patted her.

"For starters, you did great." He complimented and she smiled, before panting again.

Urahara clapped.

"That was good work, for someone who never fought before. But we shouldn't waste time. We have to get you to learn how to fight well as soon as possible."

Yuzu sighed, "Is there any way for that?" She was really too weak to stand up now, she wanted to lie down on the rock and rest.

Is this what her brother had been through?

Well, considering how able he is in combat before he even became a Shinigami his training was most likely even more intense.

"Yes. We will put you in a state of deep sleep and you will fight your Zanpaktou in your inner world as long as you can until you adapt to your fighting skills and your powers."

Isshin stood up.

"That will still take a long time, about the maximum of two weeks."

Ururu walked past them and gave Yuzu a glass of water, which she drank. The girl refilled it again, and she drank it in one gulp.

"It's better than six months or a year. And with this girl's current physical capabilities, it's the most recommendable method for her to get used."

He understood so he agreed and pulled her up. Yuzu agreed with the shopkeeper.

"Well that's okay. It's already our vacation and we don't have any homework so I'm in."

Ururu poured her the fifth glass and she drank it again, before they all went upstairs.

"**Don't worry. You'll succeed.**" Hariken comforted her through a voice in her head. She smiled and thanked her weapon through a soft whisper.

* * *

><p>Seeing the Hollow mask for the first time, he gazed in those gold-black eyes that were just like the ones his own Hollow has. Now he could help him, and a part of him was overwhelmed with happiness for that.<p>

But to know that Ichigo also has a monster in him; they really were alike in what they have been through. "I said, who are you?" Nel demanded. He didn't answer, not wanting to introduce himself just like he does before.

Ichigo did not set his eyes of the silverette while blocking a sword strike from the bluenette. "A comrade?" He smirked. Ichigo looked at him momentarily and with a dark atmosphere he sent him back a few feet with a swipe of his blade. The force also cut a boulder behind them in two.

"**Like I said, don't hold back. That's what you want after all.**" he said emotionlessly, and without warning he fired a small but powerful Cero.

Grimmjow countered it with his own Cero, as the two energy balls meet and form a powerful explosion and blew the sand in all directions.

Nel and Toshiro sheltered their eyes from the large, dusty cloud and after it settled down the four of them clashed swords with each other again.

Nel went swiftly to the boy's back and kicked it hard, and he tumbled backwards but stayed standing on his feet. He coughed a little blood from the powerful blow, and the feeling of being inflicted with pain was nostalgic.

Whether to bring pain upon others or them bringing pain on oneself, it was the same.

Now the pain that he got just now did not hurt as much when he was fighting the agony that his Hollow was giving him.

Toshiro returned the favor by stabbing her on the side of her stomach and she backed off, and it regenerated again.

He took quick notice of this and wondered how come her wounds are able to close without the use of Resurreccion. But knowing that any wound he'll give to her will heal by itself slowly yet effectively, he has to watch out.

Even though he wasn't sure if he can use Kido already, he wanted to give it a shot. To take extra precaution, he said the chanting as well. He uses his left hand to call out the spell, while his right hand continues blocking fierce strikes from Nel.

From her strength, he isn't sure if he could complete the incantation; along with the fact that he is not yet getting the hang of it yet after a long while of not wielding a sword or being engaged in combat.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens."

Nel put her guard up when blue light burning like fire appeared on his hand.

"Hadō #73. Sōren Sōkatsui."

Extending his palm to the ex-Espada, he fired it at her, who prepared a Bala and prevented the destructive Kido from hitting her.

But she didn't expect a a second fire, and at the last minute used her arm to absorb the attack. It got burned bad, but at least her nerves aren't affected and she can still move it.

"_Whatever he used, it's powerful enough to surpass my Hierro._"

She quickly returned the favor by grabbing his shoulder, secreting acid and he bit his lip in pain, slashing a part of her shoulder. His skin was boiling from contact, at least it didn't spread that wide. Now he knew that using only his swordsmanship won't work it's time to use his Shikai.

He said the command that he had never said for a long time, and it made him reminisce about the old times.

"Reign upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru."

He was surprised to see two dragons leave his blade and fly towards the tealette. He was only expecting one, but now it's two.

Maybe his power had a few improvements.

That was one of them.

He flashed to her and both using speedy attacks with Sonido and Shunpo, many clashes of two metal weapons are heard. It was nearly endless, as no one got hit yet until when both showed an opening and both took the chance to stab each other.

Nel gasped when the right side of her chest was cut through deeply, blood flowing from the blade. Toshiro did the same when his gut was stabbed, and he could see the blood spreading and turning darker in color.

Nel tried to slit his neck, but he countered it by hitting her head with his elbow, causing it to bruise and bleed.

She punched him and sent him back to the sandy ground, and he groaned at the pain of his back, like he broke a bone. Her hazel eyes looked at the blood on her body, and knew that though her body could heal them it would take a long while before they could close up completely.

She flew down and pointed her blade at his, ready to kill him. But he raised his sword and swiped it, two dragons coming out and roaring at her.

She dodged them, and saw that he was back up in the air, and he kneed her on the gut.

With several Balas fired at once by her insane speed, he had a hard time evading all of them as two hit his arm and lower leg.

Good thing it didn't blast them off, and it just left a painful burn that stung like a fire ant's bite and it was hot enough for the skin to let blood flow.

He ascended to her level and fired two more dragons, which she sent to another direction with the use of her blade.

She enhanced herself with her pink Reiryoku, and despite the cute color the feeling it gave to the teen was deadly. He was quickly ambushed by her speed, when she pointed her sword and pierced his arm, then used the back of the hilt to hit his head which made it bleed profusely.

Then she slashed his back and stabbed the front of his stomach, which put him in more pain.

But he had another attack in store. He grabbed the blade, though it was cutting his palm and pointed his own blade at her, the tip concentrating Reiryoku to form multitudes of tiny ice particles.

"Guncho Tsurara."

Her whole body got cut by the tiny yet sharp icicles, and she struggled in pulling it all out. Now her body was all bloody, but so was his; added by the bruises he got. Now was the time, he thought.

Toshiro held his blade high, looking up in the gray sky as he yelled, "Bankai!"

The clouds around him became thicker, and the atmosphere felt a little colder that it would give any normal human big goosebumps.

The pressure formed a cloud of white Reiryoku and it dissipated after a minute; revealing his Bankai form.

Like before, large dragon wings of ice appeared on his back, along with his arms and legs covered in dragon limbs that were made of ice as well.

The changes were that the three flower petals that used to be his timer were no longer there and his sword had chains attached at the end of the hilt; with the bladed gauntlets appearing on both of his hands.

"Daiguren Hyourinmaru."

"_His wounds are gone!_" Nel thought out of realization when his body had no injuries, like she never landed a blow on him.

She went farther from him, charging a powerful Gran Rey Cero to finish him off before he could make an attack that would be fatal to her.

With his eyes that have the slits a dragon has, he made all the Reishi around him materialize into a large crescent, larger than he intended it to be and released it with the swipe of his blade.

"Hyoru Senbi, Zekku."

Nel fired it in time to block the attack, but a second one was going for her and her arm got cut off. Now she had no choice either but to be truly serious.

At least _it_ improved; improved very well. As a last attack in sealed form she charged forward and kicked him in the gut before descending to the sand.

With her eyes glowing in a deadly way, she said the command for her Zanpaktou.

"Declare, Gamuza."

A ball of pink light was blinding, and he covered his eyes as to not get irritated by the brightness of her pink energy or let the sand bother his sight. And when it was gone, he saw her wearing iron skin around her body that made her look like a warrior, and she was riding a horse that looked really dangerous and its body was purely of Hierro. Her hand was holding a white lance that had a very sharp, deadly blade at both ends.

Though very far from him, she angled her weapon and made a slash, and he didn't expect that she was using a powerful wave from her blade to injure him. Luckily he blocked it at the last minute with one wing, which slowly grew back.

"Ampliar, Gran Variedad de Apartados."

He was shocked to see her lance extend to such a range, then split into several sections, almost a hundred or a thousand. She dropped of her horse, which turned into a large blade on her left arm.

She bent her knees and staggered towards him, her speed was fast like a horse light on feet. Spinning it around to confuse him, he tried hitting off every single section but it was too many that one hit his arm and the back of his neck.

The material was hard that it was bruising, but he didn't mind.

He sent more icicles flying towards her, each slash a hundred appeared. She blocked it almost all but one, which made a deep, painful scratch on her dominant arm.

They connected, forming a lance. Then she held it above her head, the blade pointing at him starting the vibrate at a fast rate.

"Lanzador Verde."

He had only one option for such an attack.

"Ryusenka." he whispered and charged, his sword aiming at the lance. Both clashed, and he managed to avoid certain death but the cloth covering his arms got turn and several severe cuts were seen.

Nel grabbed the lance and extended it again, splitting it into ten large sections.

"Picadura de Escorpión."

The lance coiled into a snake, the blade becoming larger and sharper.

Like a snake about to bite or a scorpion ready to sting someone, the blade aimed for Toshiro's heart.

Nel smiled a little when she saw him pierced deeply, almost dead as the light in his eyes vanished. But suddenly he cracked into ice and disappeared, and behind her appeared the real Toshiro, ready to behead her.

But the blade of her lance blocked it, and he knew that this one is a powerful Vasto Lorde.

"What was that just now?" she asked, just as the lance reverted to its original form.

"Zanhyō Ningyō. When you made that attack, I was certain that it would kill me so I used that technique just in case. Don't underestimate me, Espada." he warned, just as he sped towards her and used the blade on his gauntlet to slit through the Hierro and leave a large cut on her arm.

Now she had to use her horse, her other companion in battle.

"Poderoso corcel de los más duros de acero, muestre su fuerza e intimidar a quienes se oponen. Ven, Rabikan!"

The horse named Rabikan went back to its true, animal form, and its eyes glowed a deadly red. She mounted on it and her body is getting overwhelmed by her energy, and she slowly muttered.

"Rezar el rosario de los condenados, se concentran todas sus fuerzas en un ataque final."

The lance went to its deadliest, most powerful form, and the whole surrounding around her was almost eaten by the immense energy.

He had to do that to, use all of the strength he has for one attack.

"_Hyourinmaru, I know this is risky but please, give me all your power for this one blow._"

He held the blade with both his hands and closed his eyes, whispering with a dead serious voice.

"I call upon all the gods and deities of all the heavens of the sky, roar with all your voices and hear my call. Purify my blade and strengthen it, with your help I can continue standing my ground in battle. Now I pray with all my sincerity, lend me all your strength and help me triumph in this fight!"

And with that, his whole body set on blue and white energy formed like fire, and his blade glowed as well with its energy.

With eyes that are full of the intent of ending it, they charged towards each other with a loud yell and when their blades met, a powerful explosion consumed the area, both the energies combining with such force and motion.

The others halted as they watched the event, and Rei watched it with interest.

Aizen smirked inside his Zanpaktou's world, seeing how much the boy has improved the last time he saw him fight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****All done! Sorry that I'm not good in writing battle scenes, and it's hard to imagine one truly epic battle. I hope I didn't make it horrible. The fight of Grimmjow and Ichigo will be at the next chapter, along with a part of Yuzu's training. If you're wondering what Nel's techniques and commands meant, here they are.**

Ampliar, Gran Variedad de Apartados - Extend, Split into a Myriad of Sections  
><span>Picadura de Escorpión<span> - Scorpion's Sting  
><span>Poderoso corcel de los más duros de acero, muestre su fuerza e intimidar a quienes se oponen. Ven, Rabikan!<span> - Mighty steed of the toughest steel, show your strength and intimidate those who oppose you. Come forth, Rabikan!  
><span>Rezar el rosario de los condenados, se concentran todas sus fuerzas en un ataque final.<span> - Pray the rosary of the damned, concentrate all your forces in one final attack.**  
><strong>


	12. In One's Mind

**Title:** Hand of Sorrow

**Pairing:** Ichigo x Toshiro

**Summary:** Despair, sadness and darkness are all what they could see. All the misfortune caused by the hand of sorrow: fate.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. THIS IS JUST A FANFIC.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: In One's Mind<br>**

Yuzu felt chilly, that her skin is getting goosebumps. Her wrists and ankles have weird bracelets on connected to each other by white tubes. She felt a little high from them, but it didn't matter.

She lied down in a strange machine, that looked pretty like an alien's but at least she knew that the gaudy shopkeeper is a trustworthy person.

The surface that supported her back emitted green light, which made her feel weird at first but she got used to the feeling. She never knew that she cared for her brother this much, to the point of choosing the path of fighting.

When he was gone for a few days before, she constantly cried even her sleep; worried sick about him. The reason for his disappearance was because he was training to protect them, and that caused her to cry on the inside. Tightening her small fists, she took a deep breath and believed she can get through this.

She knew that fighting her own Zanpakutou will be difficult especially for her who has no experience in battle yet, but she will endure it.

Isshin appeared in front of her and touched the safety glass that encased her body, looking serious which is a rare sight for her since they would always do hilarious stuff together.

"It's going to start, Yuzu. Close your eyes now." She nodded and did so, her body relaxing reflexively as she fell into a sleeping state. Isshin exchanged looks with Urahara who was typing on the device that controlled the machine. Now they had to wait until the time when she would know her true power.

She was back in the grassy fields. Hariken stood in front of her, holding her sword. Yuzu realized she is holding the same sword as well.

"**Sorry Yuzu, but I won't go easy on you. Prepare yourself.**" The spirit said in a gentle voice, her body in a battle stance with her face unpredictable. "**My power is not enough to achieve a Bankai, but my Shikai is more than enough for you to wield to assist your brother.**" She explained, as Yuzu hesitated in readying her sword.

She screamed for a second when Hariken charged and clashed with her sword, and she struggled to not get pushed backwards.

Though her Zanpakutou has a small and slim stature her strength is great and Yuzu did all what she can to deflect the blade off her.

Hariken jumped back, her expression as calm and sweet as ever. "**Not bad for a first try, Yuzu. But don't lower your guard.**" She warned quietly, flash stepping to her back.

The girl was alert enough to block it, and she saw for a minute a flash of her father battling a man wearing white with odd eyes that creeped her out. But she continued to defend herself and she pushed Hariken a few centimeters back, which surprised the latter.

Yuzu remembered when she was slashing down those training figures, this was going to be like that but this time the enemy is attacking as well and not just standing there like it's staring into space.

Is what Ichigo went through a thousand times harder than this? She wondered. Of course it was but it was unimaginable. She knew this would take a long while before she can know the Shikai of her Zanpakutou and be able to awaken her hidden potential.

"Hariken, I don't know much about fighting and defending but I'll give it my all. Let's continue, and let me learn as much as I can from you." She said, raising her blade. Her voice shook but she was serious and Hariken merely smiled. "**Alright. Show me how determined you are, Yuzu.**"

Outside Isshin checked her vitals. "They're still alright, but I can see that Yuzu is shaken up." He sighed out loud, looking at his daughter.

"_I can no longer wield my Zanpakutou, but I can do my best by watching out for her. I'm surprised that she cares for Ichigo this much, despite how many times he tried to push her away. I would see her crying several times, yet she still loved him._" He thought, remembering the whole year that went by after the war and after the death of Karin and his friends.

There was that time when Ichigo chose to move out of the house a few days after he got his college entrance exam results.

If there was anything he did there, he stopped Yuzu from running to her brother again should she get slapped by him for the second time. With all of his things in his bag and with his resolve, he left without looking back and she could only drop to the ground and cry all day, clinging to a small key chain which is the only thing left that belonged her brother that he didn't bring with him.

He couldn't be mad at his own son for doing such a thing, for changing in such a way. Because if he was in Ichigo's place, he would have most likely done the same thing. Losing so many in such a short time is heartbreaking, though Ichigo would never show it on the outside.

He locked all those emotions inside him, which manifested into his new self. Not evil but cold and distant yet stronger than ever, even more than his own Hollow or his Zanpaktou but he still relies on them at times since it's because of them why he could fight Hollows or any unearthly threat.

* * *

><p>In a dark night sky of gray, with sand of silver and the buildings and pillars of white, a collision of pink and white energy formed an intense blast that destroyed everything within the radius of the explosion. Rei observed it, and smirked when he realized that the former Captain has great potential and skill, hence why he once held that honorable title.<p>

Yet Aizen had to say more about the child or what to do with him. His master stayed quiet, watching from the inner world which is disturbing to other people who would be there but to him it's peaceful and rather relaxing to rest in as he watches the outside world.

Ichigo felt his energy, and the pressure was great yet not to the point of making him fall down on his knees or making him unable to breath for a few moments.

To the Espada he's facing, the energy reminded him of the power of destruction. They were not sure yet to who prevailed in the fight, but right now their own fight was their top priority.

Their feet hardened against the dusty soil that they're standing on, and the grip on the hilts tightened though they used only one hand. Cyan to crimson and crimson to cyan, burning brightly.

Their blades scratched against the edge of one another and their eyes were narrow, their red and blue irises shining with the lust for battle. Ichigo deflected the blade off him and fired a Bala through his blade which Grimmjow quickly blocked with his arm which showed no burn or anything at all.

He countered with his own Bala, but Ichigo grabbed the electrical ball with his bare hands and tossed it on the sand. He noticed that the teen's Hollow powers have greatly improved that he could fire his own Bala and his skin having the capabilities of Hierro. "**I'm not as naive as I was back then.**" Ichigo warned hauntingly before pointing the tip of his blade at Grimmjow.

"**I would slit your throat right now, but it would be a waste for all you went through for this moment.**" That was one of the longest things he would say to an enemy after the changes he went through, but he had a point in what he just said.

The blue-haired Vasto Lorde made a small smirk and Ichigo concentrated a little of his energy on the blade and around his body.

He knew that though his power greatly improved that he mastered it, an Espada who trained persistently with an ex-Espada for a whole year is never to be underestimated and is no easy match. With a serious and deadly expression he angled his blade up high and swung it with great strength and Ichigo dodged it at the last minute when he realized that like him, Grimmjow can make powerful forces from his slashes even from afar.

But it didn't distract him from the Espada's next move, when he lunged forward with Pantera aiming for the right side of his chest.

He pointed his sword forward as well and charged forward too, and it ended with a cut on their shoulders that weren't deep yet it still stung like a fire ant's bite.

Grimmjow landed a punch on Ichigo's stomach which made a few amount of blood well up in his mouth and Ichigo returned the favor by smashing his palm against his face and sending him to a large boulder which crumbled into pieces from the force, with a cloud of sand appearing around the Vasto Lorde from the impact.

Just like before when the same was done to him by his Hollow, he knew how to fight with no mercy, and to cut down anyone who is an enemy in his eyes. His mask disappeared, as he decided to use its powers for later.

Ichigo was about to make his next move, but the side effects of the virus hindered him and it left a huge opening for it caused his body to stay still despite how much he struggled to move. Grimmjow quickly took the opportunity to stab him but at the last minute Ichigo could move again and instead of his chest the side of his gut took the hit.

Before it could be pulled out of him, he grabbed the blade so that he won't move either and with his other hand he slashed his chest horizontally and he let go of the sword after that.

Both held their wounds tightly, which is regenerating but very slow, which is always how it is when they're not in their released or powered state. Grimmjow growled lowly and grabbed Ichigo's arm which held the sword, and he sent his energy to his palm which turned into heat.

Ichigo bit his tongue from the pain and he jerked his hand off the grip and flash stepped at his back and cut it, before getting cut deep on the knee and kicked hard on the abdomen in retaliation.

He stopped getting any more backwards by plunging his blade on the sand, and when he stopped he made a weak Kido attack to distract the Espada before going into Shikai and quickly releasing an attack of pure Reiryoku materialized in the form of the tip of an arrow.

It grazed Grimmjow's upper arm, and wondered what was that attack. It was similar to his Getsuga but it didn't seem like that attack. Ichigo looked at his own self reflected from the large blade. He remembered the last time he talked to Zangetsu, about the true power of his Zanpaktou.

_**Ichigo, the ability of your Zanpaktou is to materialize the user's energy into any attack which is outmatched in speed and strength; and to control all matters of light and shadow. Getsuga Tenshou is merely one of the many attacks Zangetsu can wield but it is one of the most powerful.**_

He watched as Grimmjow enhanced himself, as seen from the blue Reiatsu flow around his body like light. For a second he saw the spirit of a panther next to the Vasto Lorde but he focused on his enemy. Their fight has only begun and has yet to conclude.

* * *

><p>Toshiro held onto his sword tightly, trying to reach for the hilt but his body felt too heavy so he could only grab the blade which cut his palm open. Nel lied on the ground, unconscious and battered everywhere but not yet dead; just half-dead.<p>

He is also beaten up very bad, all bloody and bruised and his weakness was an advantage for his Hollow which went berserk and lost all control. It wasn't his Hollow to blame, if it was still in control it would not try and torture him again for dominance over his body.

Blood spurted from his mouth, staining the sand red. He managed to get on his knees, finally able to get hold of the hilt. He felt too weak to heal himself with Kido, and the evil was eating at him already.

Choking he grabbed his throat with one hand, and the black fluid flowed out, dripping down on the ground with no stop. His eyes cried blood, and his whole body is having several burning spasms. He struggled to look at the other fight that was still ensuing and he reached out his hand to Ichigo, desperate to reach out to him.

But he couldn't call out his name, and just made rasping sounds like he is hoarse. His view became blurred, then the whole colors around him became red, black and gray. His voice turned into a Hollow's with an echoing growl, and white formed around his face. With a loud roar that echoed in the sky he lost all consciousness of himself and fell to the ground, before standing up with nothing but the want for murder on his eyes.

Ignoring the gravely wounded tealette he walked forward, slowly towards the other two who are far away yet he wouldn't care less.

Inside he floated in a mass of black and red, trying to reach for a small light that was very far away from his grasp. The only thing now the Hollow could think of is... kill _him_ and protect _him_.

His eyes seemed very much fearful, yet they were also filled with sadness for someone and for himself. Both faced tragedy, both faced losses so both have a mutual understanding.


	13. Dark and Light

**Title:** Hand of Sorrow

**Pairing:** Ichigo x Toshiro

**Summary:** Despair, sadness and darkness are all what they could see. All the misfortune caused by the hand of sorrow: fate.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. THIS IS JUST A FANFIC.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Dark and Light<strong>_  
><em>

_Kill **him** and protect **him**._ His eyes of golden black looked at the two powerful beings fight each other fiercely, the blows getting deadlier by the minute. Ichigo used the tang cloth to send the blade flying in an angle towards Grimmjow, but the blade missed him.. on purpose.

Ichigo dashed in front of him and held the cloth like he's controlling a puppet so that the blade would move to the Espada's back and stab it while he punches him on the chest.

Grimmjow fired a Bala that hit Ichigo's shoulder, making it burn but it didn't tear through muscle or skin because of that area being shielded with some of Ichigo's energy.

They both jumped midair and the bluenette made an aggressive slash that Ichigo managed to block with his sword, before he tried to kick the Espada but was blocked with a hard hand. They pulled back from each other and charged again, slash after slash they either dodged, blocked or countered.

Ichigo headbutted him after Grimmjow burned his leg with his hand.

No, it wasn't burning, it was energy turned into acid to boil and make his skin weak. Grimmjow nursed his nearly broken nose and split lip with his hand, realizing that Ichigo has also become more brutal in physical combat.

His wrist was grabbed and he knew that the Vasto Lorde is trying to burn him again, for the third time. He was quick enough to get the arm off him and reverse the attack, but in a different away. He grabbed the other's arm and twisted it halfway, his tight hold almost breaking the bones in Grimmjow's arm.

He got punched on the forehead with the other hand, but he showed no flinching or grunting at the blow that made his head bleed a lot. Ichigo let go of the arm after long enough and controlled the blade once more to slash the back of his thigh.

The longer the fight the more crucial the moment became. Their bodies are full of bruises and blood, but no blows were life-threatening.

Both trained to endure such wounds and fight as if they were never hit at all, but they knew they had to get more serious. Toshiro was still far away, his slow but heavy steps slowly reaching their ears.

Ichigo could use Shikai, but using his Hollow again for an even longer time or using his Bankai would weaken the barriers restraining the virus from taking over. Though it was thanks to his having a Hollow that allowed him to regain self-control though affected by the virus, using its power would endanger his life.

But he always practiced to fight formidably even against strong foes in his sealed form. He would only use Shikai when he is bent on finishing them off quickly. But what's the point? Even if Aizen escaped, Soul Society can handle it. He is sure that even though he hasn't seen them in a long while he knew they trained diligently to get stronger.

He didn't find any purpose to live anymore anyway. Life became all but black and white, the only exception being green, coming from a certain silverette who he started to feel deep compassion for. But still, it didn't matter.

The virus would take over soon no matter how hard he tries to subdue it with his sheer will and energy. That made it final. "Bleed to black, Zangetsu." A cloud of sand hid him from blue eyes, and Grimmjow knew what this meant. Now wasn't the time to use Resurreccion, so he decided to erase the dark mark on his back full of the symbols of a Hollow.

"Vencer." The simple command made the temporary tattoo vanish permanently.

* * *

><p>Toshiro kept on reaching for the light but his body felt too heavy to go up and move around too much. His eyes were still flowing blood, his whole body bloody and battered like a while ago.<p>

He knew that his Hollow lost control, but he sensed no desire of the beast to have dominance over him. He could only sense sadness... and another emotion that he couldn't define. But either way, he knew that if he doesn't do anything the Hollow might do something beyond his imagination that no one will like. It might kill more people in a more grotesque way, and might even kill him himself.

Before he could move a limb, black energy chains kept him trapped on the ground, the weight and the toughness keeping him from budging, only as still as if he is a dead corpse. The spirit of his Hollow materialized in front of him, looking as evil as ever yet the sadness in his face didn't disappear.

Toshiro couldn't get why this monster showed such a face, if he is supposed to only murder and hurt as he is the embodiment of the negative emotions lurking deep within his heart.

"Why are you doing this?" Toshiro asked, looking directly at his Hollow's eyes.

Teal to gold-black. The two colors giving opposite feels. The white Hyourinmaru was pointed to his forehead in return. "_**You shouldn't know... for now.**_" The Hollow hissed, with regret in his voice. Why? What was happening? Why the sudden change? The orbs of teal closed after heavy dark energy pressured could only think of the Substitute Shinigami before losing consciousness.

"_**You don't get it yet. I'm not just the embodiment of your negative emotions. Don't believe their shit and everything. I am you, but I am more bold than you. I will kill for your life, and for his life. You don't feel it, even though since that time, it's already in your heart. If you refuse to take action about it, then I will and I will have him myself. You just watch there and try to catch up to me. I will show you, who you really are. You are not the Captain that you used to be, not the cold, rigid hardworking one. You're a human who can fight, and now as a human you should have emotions. Why can't you feel them? Why do you let the past haunt you? It wasn't your fault! DON'T LINGER OVER SHIT LIKE THAT! That's why I acted like that the first time you saw me. To show you that their deaths aren't to hinder you. They're to strengthen you. You can show sadness, but don't get cooped up in a corner just to mourn for those who can't be brought from the dead. Stay like that, until you find your feet. Only till then I'll find you worthy and let you be!**_"

Saying all that he could feel the same warm that Toshiro felt when he was embraced by Ichigo out of unexpected sympathy. He felt it, and he wanted to follow it. He disappeared, and went back to the outside world. "_**I want to protect you.**_" The Hollow muttered, before looking back at the other ex-Espada. To make sure she will no longer be a hindrance, he threw his sword at her and the blade struck her stomach after spinning a long distance.

"**_I have no use of Hyourinmaru, for now. I will kill him and protect him._**" Toshiro remained blank and still inside, and could only think of red eyes that showed coldness at the same time, unlikely warmth.

* * *

><p>Aizen's expression remained composed but his eyes showed awe at the sight before him. Two sights that caught his full attention and piqued his interest to such a level. Ichigo's tremendous increase in strength, along with Toshiro's completely unexpected Hollowfication.<p>

Rei thought the same thing, his purple eyes hit by the light of their bright and dark energy. Rei could feel his master's silent shock, and sighed as he felt the same. What happened in his purple eyes, was something he never saw all his life as a Shinigami or as a reincarnated Zanpakutou. "If the time comes, should I kill him too?" He asked, to make sure.

No answer. Aizen didn't make up his mind yet. He just watched without making a single sound, and Rei understood. They resumed to watching without any questions, their eyes and mind completely fixated on the battle. This might even be more interesting and entertaining than the first.

The battle of old enemies reunited, is what many would always look forward to. The female Rei smiled and chuckled, her beloved brother just watching.

They were wondering who will lose. Whoever it was, they knew that the fight wouldn't be a waste of their time. If they both lost, then less work for them and the easier to help achieve Aizen's goal.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Ichigo asked sharply, the cloud around him disappearing revealing him in the form that he used to have when he was using Bankai, now in Shikai. There have been huge changes to his power, that was for sure.<p>

"Being alone without being ruled by anyone I got to learn a few things about Hueco Mundo that I didn't know before. I always thought it was just sand and castles and shit. Looks like this place has some history. I found something that allowed me to hold back the power that I can do without using Resurreccion, and well I decided to remove it completely since when it comes to you, I don't need to hold back."

Grimmjow laughed a litlte after this, not used to such long speeches since his year of constant training and living with Nel. Speaking about Nel, he looked at her and saw her stabbed by a long sword.

That caused him to stay off-guard for a moment and Ichigo didn't give a second thought to taking the opportunity to stab him in a nanosecond's time. Grimmjow used one hand to swing the sword and make a deep cut on Ichigo's cheek, after feeling his lower abdomen burn with the pain of the black blade.

They slashed again and again for several minutes, and Toshiro was getting closer to them. Kill _him_ and protect _him_, was the only thing that was on his head.

They fought even fiercer than when the ex-Captain fought the sly fox named Gin Ichimaru, or even when all the Vizards and the Soul Reapers teamed up to fight Aizen and the top three Espada. It was a battle of less words, and more strikes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter may be a little shorter than usual but I gave my best. After being on a huge writer's block, the song End of All Hope by Nightwish saved me and inspired me to write this.**


	14. Ultimate Clash

**Title:** Hand of Sorrow

**Pairing:** Ichigo x Toshiro

**Summary:** Despair, sadness and darkness are all what they could see. All the misfortune caused by the hand of sorrow: fate.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. THIS IS JUST A FANFIC.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Ultimate Clash<br>**

He knew that the man he was fighting was a thousand times fiercer and more dangerous than Nel. When the two of them trained, they gave it their all and in the end they only get small injuries. But fighting him gave him serious injuries that it was so different.

The thrill of fighting coming back to him, like adrenaline filling every vein of his body at such a rate. The thrill that the duel between them was giving proved that he was really strong, and this time he couldn't sense the weak fire that he once felt in the boy, the teenage Shinigami.

He was impressed at the boost in his strength and speed when he used his Shikai which was once his Bankai, that though how powerful his own blows and slashes are Ichigo would always evade them and he would get the hit instead from either his fists or his sword.

His Sonido almost couldn't catch up with his flash. But Ichigo could, and could also read his movement, and he didn't know if he was using Pesquisa or not. He wasn't even wearing his mask that looked different the last time he saw it a year ago.

Pain surged in his back as it was cut by the steel, but he didn't fall or grunt. He made no sound at all from the cut of Pantera's blade, and only turned to his back, his eyes leaving a trail of dangerous red light.

Ichigo swiped the sword to the side with ease, causing him to to jump back and defend. Tan hands held the dark hilt tighter, his lean-built body charging forward and slashing him on the shoulder and the chest.

To return the agonizing favor. he fired a Bala on the distance between them that distracted the raven for a moment, and nearly dodged a powerful cutting attack that could have almost risked his arm.

His palm mercilessly pressed on the white sand and charged a Cero that channeled to where Ichigo is standing which he jumped out of in time before a pillar of red, deadly energy emerged from where he was standing, and through the mist of sand he released another Bala that Ichigo blocked with his sword, his red orbs shining intensely.

It was nearly an hour since they fought. Though both trained to be nearly unbeatable, their strength were almost at par with each other. They knew that their training made this fight more life-threatening, judging from how much damage they dealt on one another without the help of using their full power.

Feeling hissing and screeching sounds in his head muttering 'Kill' nonstop with such desperation, he felt his head ache for another second, the virus was trying to take advantage of his wounds again.

He suppressed it, and was secretly thankful that though his wounds were deep, they weren't as much as Grimmjow's or else the virus would have a larger chance in affecting his mind. They fought for longer than their last fight, way longer.

Now he was nearly broken to the bone, and though he can regenerate, and though the seal binding his powers when not in his true form was broken, he knew that going all out is the only way. He could kill him sooner or later if he doesn't release his full power.

He could sense the presence of the raven head's supposedly comrade getting closer, and he enjoyed the battle more than he needed to. It is possibly almost an hour already since this started, and his battles were usually short or didn't even reach to half an hour.

"We should get more serious now." He said, the irises of his eyes turning to slits as his body glowed with strength.

The latter made no reaction, and watched as he clawed at his blade, with a calm face but with eyes burning for battle. He won't stop him, because he will grant his wish, one last battle wherein it would give him more thrill than before.

He also admired how the Vasto Lorde changed, even just a little. There was still a streak of being wild in him, but with a difference; he is like a mildly tame panther that can be very dangerous when needed.

He thought to himself at that moment, before he could say the two words that would change his form, that he knew from the start when he fought Ichigo for the first time after a year, that he was more powerful.

He refused to admit it out loud, but he knew it. But it didn't stop him from wanting to finish him off, or at least, die by his hands after giving it all he got in battle if he will know for sure in the end that he has no chance.

Before changing to his true form, he knew that from this determination and fierce hatred and will to fight, he changed... though just slightly.

"Grind, Pantera." He watched his enemy being enveloped by a large mass of blue energy, and he could feel the harsh, blood-thirsting feel from the Reiryoku. He felt a little respect for the Espada, a now more mature one at that.

He knew that this battle will be different, but he refused to use Bankai, yet. As the nearly explosion engulfed almost a twenty foot radius, he looked at Toshiro, the white mask of what the others called monstrosity on his face, and he felt rather sorry all the more. He knew that the ex-Captain wasn't dead yet, just trapped inside his own mind.

"_Toshiro, what has happened to you? I shouldn't have let you fight._" He thought, guilt eating at him but his mental and emotional barriers kept the pain as minimal as it can.

The Hollow-possessed human-shinigami halted and got blown back a few feet, shielding his face with his arm as the light faded, revealing the Sexta Espada in his real form, a humanoid panther being with almost all his skin covered in white armor that also looked like the fur of a panther, with sharp claws and nails, his teeth more feral and sharper and his blue hair longer.

He turned back to his nemesis, and held up the thin katana, pointing it at him. One clad in white, one clad in black, blue-green and red-black energy flowing with their blood at the speed of light, how can people like them attain such a potential?

He focused some of his powers on the blade, completely ready for whatever move the Vasto Lorde will make. Both their feet left the ground, the sand behind them making a small fog as Zangetsu met with the hard claws of Pantera. He blocked a claw strike, as the other hand dug through his other arm, the nails making blood ooze out the forcefully pierced flesh.

He could feel slight traces of acid inside, and fired another energy attack in the form of eight-pointed star blade, spinning with great motion and speed at him which took the human-Hollow a while before deflecting it away from sight, one of the pointed edges scraping his forehead that it bled but not so much, though a cut at that area did sting.

Red eyes glared as he flung him back with a swipe of his fist, looking at his left arm bleeding. With endurance, he ignored the excruciating feeling and with blood dripping on his numbing fist he flashed to the back and nearly sliced his head off only if it weren't for a blade of raw, blue Reiryoku preventing that from happening.

He flashed away and fired a Getsuga shaped like a dark crescent moon, and as he was going to ward it off with his hard claws, he fired another one of a larger size that made a powerful explosion when he got hit.

But he saw no major effect to the Hierro-covered body, and only small burns that wouldn't be considered a burn at all.

The Espada jumped high in the air, and immediately readied an attack. "Garra de la Pantera." Aiming his elbows at the orange head that was rising up to land a slash, out came firing several green darts that when made an impact made explosions that are stronger than those from a Bala but not close to that of a Cero.

Ichigo managed to avoid getting hit by all but one that was the quickest, that hit his gut and it hurt real bad. His tongue was pierced by his teeth, as he continued going up, and when he was close enough to him he dropped the blade on purpose, which left the Espada puzzled but remained alert.

He grabbed hold of the short broken chain at the end of the hilt and like a sling, the blade's tip grazing the bluenette's shoulder and with his armored pals grabbed the blade, but the raven head once again bashed his thick skull on his head to stop him from doing what he would do next.

Strike after strike, Rei and Aizen watched, as the twin Zanpaktou's eyes were completely stuck on their fight like glue. Their blood boiled, completely enjoying the sight of their fight.

"Victima Ruina (Victim's Ruin)." He hissed, as five afterimages of large blue-white panthers charged the shinigami on their fours, faster even than a cheetah. They jumped at Ichigo, who was already prepared.

The latter was reflexive enough to ward them off with swift swordsmanship, and only one got him on the cheek, the wound lines red and leaking with blood. Comparing to the claw strike of a normal animal, it hurt more but not that much like it was poison.

With his fist numbing from the loss of blood, he swiped his sword horizontally, the air around him growing more intense. "Shirokuro (Monochrome)." He said, the whole surrounding the two of them immediately turning darker than the night sky.

The infinite mass of darkness enveloping around them and they disappeared from the Hollow's sight, whose head started to ache as Toshiro awakened, trying to break free of the chains binding him though it was extremely difficult.

After a few seconds the darkness surrounding them like walls and ceilings with infinite space dissolved, revealing a cold world of pale buildings, under a dull gray sky with no clouds.

All the buildings were of different height and form, not just the standard rectangular ones with glass windows. He remembered that after his training, there were changes to the appearance of his inner world as he mastered his powers.

Both stood on the top of two tall buildings, and immediately Ichigo made a diagonal slash towards the building where Grimmjow was standing, the swift but strong force causing the hit area to be split in half, crumbling sounds filling the dead silence.

He jumped to another building, but was immediately intercepted by Ichigo who left a slash on his lower waist, and immediately he fired a Cero that the raven defended himself from with Zangetsu, and he connected the explosive attach with a deep slash on the upper arm, and the shinigami flashed to a lower building.

The energy blade vanished, and he clawed at the air towards the raven head, powerful forces of curved slashes flying at him with such motion that the red eyes could see the outline so clearly.

As he was busy guarding and moving away from the attacks, Grimmjow appeared behind him and made a swift spin kick that sent him back till his back met the hard, thick wall of a building. The powerful impact gave a small crater, but he didn't care, as long as it didn't break his back.

His sharp sight allowed him to see dark and light blue energy circle around the hand from afar, and he could hear the strange sound that it gave that was different from when charging a normal Cero.

He knew what it was immediately, but he made no move with the exception of getting his back and arms off the concrete and glass. Without placing a hand on his wounds, he channeled a little healing energy to his major wounds, causing little of the pain to disappear and the some of the blood to clot.

As the large beam directed at him, ready to swallow what would it meet, he closed his eyes, his body cocooned with dark Reiryoku. "Kura-goe (Dark Voice)." before disappearing just as the Gran Rey Cero obliterated five buildings with no trace.

He knew that it wouldn't kill him, but he hoped it did something. Unfortunately, just when a dark figure was in front of him, the weapon he's holding ready to slash him dead, he knew that it didn't work.

Ichigo avoided a hard kick, but by the Espada's increased agility, he got clawed on the stomach that was combined with the energy of a Bala but he didn't back down. As he thought before, his training wouldn't be for naught.

He distanced himself for another attack, and Ichigo held the chain again, spinning it circularly, as two materialized Reiryoku formed as twin suns, one light and one black, the spikes sharp in every way. "Futsuka-Shoku." (Twin Eclipse), and like a ninja star they started spinning towards the bluenette with fast speed.

But he didn't get ahead of himself, as he immediately flashed forward as the attacks were at the point of scratching through the bluenette's iron skin, the attack so fast it can cut through substances harder than concrete, along with it being heavier than an anvil to deflect easily, getting heavier the longer it tried to cut him.

With his brutal strength he finally pushed them away, as they span into nowhere but was soon stabbed lightly in the gut, which was slightly strange in his opinion. He quickly grabbed it and tried to pull it out when it radiated with dark Reiryoku, though it remained stuck from force.

His free hand touched Zangetsu lightly, and immediately chanted, "Getsuga Tenshou." Blue energy immediately rivaled his as he said that, but before anything else an immense explosion close to an atomic bomb occurred.

Ichigo didn't expect what happened after that, a hand went through the left side of his chest, the hole as large as a fist, with claw marks at the edges. He saw a small smirk of glee, as he was palmed in the face to another building.

From afar, Rei was able to get into their dimension, and seeing the sight, he continued watching, but the female Rei decided to continue watching the boy who was still struggling.

And she could see the mask disappearing but the eyes were changing colors from yellow to teal, black to white, as the mental battle reopened the wounds as blood poured out.

She was surprised when it ended with black-gold eyes, and now they were flaming with anger. He wanted to help Ichigo, by fighting Grimmjow. But how could he do that? He gritted his teeth, and summoned the sword back.

There was something new-found in him, both the Hollow and the real Toshiro. But only the Hollow knew what it is. Though his time with the teen was short, he knew exactly what it is, yet the human remained unaware of it, as his fear and guilt overrode that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It was hard to write their battle and exams were piling up nonstop, so I took a while. Cloud vs. Sephiroth in Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children Complete saved my life, the scenes were epic beyond reason. This will be split into two parts. But the second part will take a while as well. Sorry.  
><strong>


	15. Ultimate Clash II

**Title:** Hand of Sorrow

**Pairing:** Ichigo x Toshiro

**Summary:** Despair, sadness and darkness are all what they could see. All the misfortune caused by the hand of sorrow: fate.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. THIS IS JUST A FANFIC.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Ultimate Clash II<strong>

Ichigo got up the ground, and despite the pain in his chest he didn't loosen his hold on the sword as if it was fastened to his hand. He was impressed that despite the substantial damage that the other man received from his attack earlier, he could still bite back with that blow.

He had to be grateful that though the completely open wound was tormenting his heart was safe, since from a quirk of birth it was at the right side of his chest. The Espada panted from the pain, and the raven head took the time to make the pain not so severe as it is with healing Kido.

When the pain wasn't that much arduous anymore, he raised his sword as dark energy covered his body like it was his armor. "Kura-goe, Resound (Dark Voice, Resound)." He disappeared, and flashed in front of his nemesis, the blade ripping the chest at the same area where he was punched through, and disappeared at the next few seconds.

Grimmjow wondered where the raven head went, as he couldn't sense his energy anywhere no matter how hard he focused in searching for his presence. Then the unexpected happened, without his will he summoned one of his energy blades and stabbed himself deep in the gut, twisting the blade to add more pain. "What the hell?" He growled with his sharp teeth ground together.

In a mass of black, Ichigo floated still with his eyes completely black. "Ten more seconds." He thought, as he extended an arm and half-clenched his fist as if he was holding the hilt of a blade. Then he plunged his fist into his thigh before moving to another.

Though he didn't receive any pain or injury, the other did as blood flowed out the fresh and open stab wounds caused by himself at the same time, not himself. "Eight." Ichigo then acted as if he was making a large slit on his lower arm, and the bluenette received the large and stinging wound.

"Seven." A wide and deep cut appeared on the back of the lower legs of the gravely damaged Espada. "Seven." Blood gushed from his back when from a large laceration.

"Six." His palms were bleeding, the loss of blood making him unable to form fists or even hold a sword, let alone a stick. "Five." His feet got deep holes that could come only from a thin katana.

"Four." A horizontal cut caused his forehead to bleed. "Three." His rib was punctured but no lungs were hit, yet it still hurt like hell. "Two." His shoulders received a deep lesion.

He couldn't believe that despite his Hierro that he improved and how hard he trained, he could still get this hurt as the last time he fought Ichigo.

"One." The final count got the right side of his neck to get a deep cut that it could kill him should it have been any deeper, but thanks to his own stubborn will his sword didn't cut his head off.

He fell down on his knees, and his eyes went into a glare when he appeared in front of him again, his blood red eyes with no mercy or any emotion.

Those eyes gave him a small smile of satisfaction. Though painful, this was what he was training for.

"Mind telling me what just happened?" He said, the wounds glowing from the Reiryoku that he exerted for them to regenerate, if not fast then slow. It didn't matter to him if it was fast or not since getting the pain away was what was the most important. "I went in the darkness of your soul and manipulated you into injuring yourself."

The first time he chanted Dark Voice merely activated the ability for the second time he would chant it and go inside the darkness of the soul through stabbing the enemy. He left that out for boasting about his abilities any more than that would give him an opening.

He learned after the war, that making battle cries won't help. It just makes you easier to get noticed when dealing a blow. He can grunt when injured, but never yell his techniques out loud. Why can't the Gotei 13 Captains, who lived ten times longer than he did, get it? Maybe it's because they're preoccupied with pride and that shit.

As he thought of this, Grimmjow lunged at him and with a stoic face, he evaded it. He noticed how faster and stronger his strikes are, and he knew that he had the chance to finish him off while he was regenerating. But in his mind, he thought that it can wait, until when the bluenette is down to his last trace of Reiryoku to use for this fight.

For a second the pain came back but he overcame the opening that he was about to give with a slash at the top of a building. The slash was so powerful, that the force of the blade swipe reached the base and the building fell down completely.

Ichigo saw the wounds of the Vasto Lorde and it was as if the healing had no effect at all. He had to say that each wound he gave was very deep. With agility, strength, speed, flexiblity and the like combined with the thousand attacks they dealt, all what they did was demolish the remaining buildings.

The Substitute Shinigami's face remained unfazed while the latter was quite surprised because the fragments of the destroyed buildings gathered around and moved around at such speed, that they had to go far from each other. It was as if the remains were still falling at a fast motion.

**_Ichigo, this is a another technique of the four techniques that you can use in Shikai: Shirokuro (Monochrome). Shirokuro allows you to fight in a dimension that looks exactly like your inner world. At first it merely serves as a battlefield, but when almost everything is destroyed the dimension will go berserk.  
><em>**

With their feet leaving and landing on each large piece of any building, their swords scratched against each other, the sounds of the sharp edges making a nearly deafening sound along with making shock and light waves from the powerful resonance.

The first blow that hit in the next few minutes of the fight getting more intense with each strike was dealt by the Espada, one of his Reiryoku blades creating a sharp, jagged end that made the blow he gave Ichigo a while ago deeper and more painful then kicking him in the gut to a building fragment down below, and the teen spat blood but his face remained completely lacking of any emotion at all, not even the feeling of agony from the new wound.

With a quick, effortless slash of Zangetsu, the large falling debris at him was slashed into several smaller pieces.

But what he didn't expect was for Grimmjow to come at him like a meteor and with his Hierro-covered body bathing in light blue Reiryoku, his claws and fangs sharper and the tips of the sharp ends glowing with deadly energy, along with his pupils now into slits, Ichigo prepared himself as his blade glowed darker than night black.

"Desgarron." With large claws of materialized Reiryoku that glowed brighter and were even larger than the last time he used this on the teen, some of the claws cut through but the rest were blocked by the thin katana.

With silent but powerful sheer will, he broke two of them but because of the tremendous increase in power of the Espada's proclaimed 'strongest attack' the rest wounded him that he was now in the same bad shape that Grimmjow is in.

Yet it was so deep, possibly deeper than the slashes and cuts he gave the Espada, that he left an incredibly wide opening that the humanoid Hollow immediately closed into without hesitating. He didn't expect this pain to be like the training he went through.

Life was full of unexpected surprises, he thought as he got more blows and scratches. No matter how hard he trained himself, he would always know the meaning of pain and how much the feeling it gives makes him want to scream.

But throughout the whole beat up by one of his fiercest enemies, not once did he make a sound. He already made the eternal vow to not be like who he once was. And he made sure that he will continue going by it.

As Grimmjow felt a little confident when he saw the Substitute Shinigami all wounded, battered and physically broken, he put down this guard and was taken by surprise by a hand clenching around his neck, as if it was a metal band tightening by the second.

He caught a rare sight from the teen who was strangling him, he caught a small smile. But he didn't know what emotion caused him to smile, which was something that Ichigo had never done in a long time.

Like what a Captain did to him almost two years back, he pointed two main fingers of his other hand at the exposed and cut chest. "Hado #4: Byakurai." The small but powerful and destructive bolt of lightning roared through the crumbling dimension as it deteriorated into nothing.

They landed back on the dull ground of Hueco Mundo, and Grimmjow's hand clenched at the hole, the remains of the lightning striking his veins.

"You..." He growled, his blood mixing forming blue energy with the same electrifying force as the Kido that Ichigo used. Quickly alarmed, Ichigo summoned his mask as both hands with orbs of Reiryoku were aiming at him. "Gran Rey Cero." With that the Cero more powerful than a normal Cero blasted off and destroyed almost all that was around him.

Ichigo barely had time to use a Cero to minimize the damage, as when it was over, he was all burned but yet his face still remained the same that now it was kind of irritating the former.

Though injured, his dark and unique beauty that was not of their world remained visible. With his sword gleaming for one final blow, he gave Grimmjow a fatal stab, and the light blue eyes whose color matches the hair were pulsing from the shock.

Then the shock melted into a look of defeat. On his knees with his hands pressing against the ground so that he wouldn't fall, he reverted back to his more normal form.

"You still ended up winning, no matter how hard I tried." He panted, and Ichigo just looked at him, knowing he wouldn't be able to make another move against him. "But..." He gave a sad smile, something he never did. It was like when the former smiled at him a while ago. "But I guess, this is already enough. I already settled it once and for all with you." And then, the last life force of him was gone. Ichigo almost felt sorry for him, but he wouldn't let his heart burn with the flames of compassion ever again.

He had to remain stone cold if he still wanted to stay by his vow. The body vanished into sand that flew away with the wind, and all that remained was the sword of Pantera. As a sign of respect, Ichigo took the sword and stabbed it at a rock stuck at the sand that was just close.

"Kurosaki..." A strained voice called, full of nothing but pain. He turned around and saw the ex-Captain, his hand holding Hyourinmaru bleeding and shaking despite the gauntlets clothed around his hands, and his eyes closed as they cried blood.

"She's dead..." He muttered, and the raevn head immediately knew who the younger teen was referring to. Like towards Grimmjow, Ichigo almost felt sorry for Nel, but it already happened.

Not that he blamed Toshiro. But it couldn't be helped. He just hoped that at least, the death was painless. Unknown to him, there was pain but at the same time, there was relief in the tealette's death.

"Did you... defeat your enemy?" He said between deep breaths as if he was trying to talk underwater, like he was struggling to breath in the midst of drowning. The small nod was more than enough for the boy to understand that he did defeat his enemy.

Toshiro coughed blood and bent down, covering his mouth while coughing some more. Ichigo's eyes showed pain for the boy. He didn't know why, that his chest was hurting whenever this boy would show such things like struggle and horror.

The blood continued to flow out his mouth like an endless fountain. Toshiro felt warmth from his mouth when Ichigo's lips were on his, feeling the warm lips absorb the blood. Ichigo let go when he sucked in his mouth a lot of blood and spat it on the ground.

Then he smashed their lips together again, and broke the supposedly kiss when he got enough blood in his mouth. The metallic, cold and bitter taste continued to touch his tongue as he absorbed more blood that the silverette should have coughed out his system.

When the boy saw the older teen close his eyes, his eyes opened, revealing gold discs swimming in a mass of black. "_I didn't know that his lips could be this warm and tender..._" Were the soft and passionate whispers in his mind as Ichigo kept on doing this to him until there was no more blood flowing in his mouth.

He wiped the blood off his mouth and panted from the foreign taste, and carried Toshiro, or rather the Hollow, in his arms as he saw an open Garganta from afar and went in. Though he didn't know how could there be a Garganta, he threw that fact aside as he reached the other end and flashed to his house in a few steps.

All what the older and more mature teen could here were the repetitive calling for his last name and the tired and painful gasps, as if desperate for life since the pain of the wounds were getting to him. His bloody hands dropped the sword and grabbing the shihaksho, ceasing to tremble.

His heart tugged at the guilt and pain, as he ignored all the injuries all over his body to focus on healing the wounded Captain, who may not be as injured as him but he was hurting inside so he was the one in more pain than Ichigo. "_Sorry..._" He could feel his heart send that one word to his head that his ears were ringing from that heart-aching tone. Yet this boy was the only one now who he felt clemency for. He didn't deny that fact.

Yet this meant he was becoming weak again, but still the boy, no matter what he do, this boy is trying to awaken that side that he abandoned a long time ago. Hearing his harsh breaths, he just felt more hurt in the heart that he wanted it to go away by curing this kid. In a while, all the wounds were gone, and his Zanpakutou slowly faded away, turning back into the form of a ring.

"_So that was why that accessory was on his finger when he was first brought here._" Before leaving, a hand grabbed the sleeve of his Shihaksho. "Don't... can you keep company for a while longer?" Sensing the agonizing loneliness he couldn't help but agree through a quiet nod. "Just let me heal my wounds." He replied quietly, not wanting to sound too harsh on him.

The latter nodded as his eyes remained closed, so that Ichigo couldn't see the appearance of his eyes. If he did, then he would know he is the Hollow. His fingers laced with the longer digits, and sent some of his energy to heal him. Though a Hollow, he knew how to use Toshiro's powers, and also to mask the Hollow energy he is radiating with the normal Reiatsu.

He wanted to stay dominant of this boy's body for a while longer, until when the broken ex-Captain finds his resolve and his way again. Because he could see nothing but dark and powerful despair in those green eyes.

"Let me... help you..." He whispered quietly. Guilt was completely evident in his words that had more air than voice. From that, he could tell that the boy is feeling as guilty as him. Slowly, the pain in his chest dissipated as he let the boy assist in curing his wounds.

It was relieving to know that the same feeling he felt a lot when he was in his naive and weak years was gone. Not that he didn't want to feel sorry for the boy, it was just something he preferred to not experience again; that pain that brought him down to his enemy's feet.

When he saw the boy's face slowly turn content and peaceful while his energy continues flowing into him like water flowing through many pathways, he felt his heart make one powerful and heavy beat. It never happened once in his whole life as a Shinigami, or even before he became one. His heart would surely race when in the heat of a battle or at least in tense and suspicious situations, but it never made that kind of beat before.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, Grimmjow died, along with Nel and it's a pity. Now what's left is Toshiro's Hollow, Ulquiorra, Aizen and Rei. I wonder, which case should I make Ichigo take care of next? Of course, there is also Yuzu's case which will be in the next chapter. **

**A slightly late Merry Christmas and an early Happy New Year to all of you! :D  
><strong>


	16. Thoughts

**Title:** Hand of Sorrow

**Pairing:** Ichigo x Toshiro

**Summary:** Despair, sadness and darkness are all what they could see. All the misfortune caused by the hand of sorrow: fate.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. THIS IS JUST A FANFIC.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Thoughts<br>**

It's been a while. He still didn't remember everything, but at least he found the person whose name constantly resounded in his head. As his forest eyes looked at two dead children with no remorse, he could remember their once innocent eyes grow dark as they succumbed to the lethality of his fangs.

"Human lives... are always short. Like a candle in the air, they can go out in any second no matter how hot they try to burn." the undeniable truth left the reincarnated Espada's lips as his body glowed green and his wings sprouted out his back.

As the moon unveiled itself from the dark clouds, he saw a withering flower that he recalled was beautiful. It decayed to a mess after the poor children's blood stained it all over. His body disappeared into the darkness once more, and the bloodstained flower fell off its stem from how weak it is and it completely became brown and rotten.

Like no human can be immortal, there is no such thing as an amaranth. An eternity of happiness and beauty doesn't exist anywhere. That applies for battles. Glorious at first, then brutal soon after. He could feel all that from the blood of the Hollow that he drained not a while ago before he came to battle with the one he was searching for.

* * *

><p>"<strong>You still won't give up?<strong>" Hariken asked the exhausted fourteen year-old who was already all worn out. Her skin was full of minor and major scratches, her hair and face was damp with sweat, and her legs and feet were scraped that they bled. "Until I fully master you, I can't!"

Then another strike followed those honest words, and another blow at the side. Each time their blades clashed, light illuminated the already dark place as the sky in Yuzu's inner world was dark gray. Hariken was silently impressed by her master's willpower and how fast she learned how to fight.

It was like one moment ago she was no more but a fragile human and the next she is a strong-willed Shinigami whose strong love for her family and for her brother gave her the strength to wield a blade which the girl never did before. It has been only a day, but Isshin could feel that his daughter is getting stronger and stronger by the second. She was improving faster than he expected her to, and he knew that in a way, Yuzu changed as well.

Aside from that, he wondered what is Ichigo doing at the moment. It's been a while since he talked to his son. The last time he talked to him was when he told him about Aizen's escape. He couldn't help but worry for him, though he knew that the teen is completely fine on his own.

* * *

><p>He couldn't help it. No matter how much he tried not to, he wanted more bloodshed. He wanted to kill to satisfy his desires. It was inevitable that he would get that thirst for more death once again.<p>

"_It would be fun if he would wake up for a while and react like he did. Whenever he would act like a coward, I always feel like I'm on fire that I enjoy watching him scream with his wild emotions._" his thoughts rang as he let himself smile with his teeth showing.

When the right hour came, he opened the window as slow as he could to not make a sound to wake Ichigo up, who was already sleeping with his injuries completely healed.

And then he jumped off and landed on the ground with a soft thud before he walked around to look for any civilian to murder. The last time he did that made him really laugh with joy, especially when he was taunting a completely shocked Toshiro about it.

When there were a few teens from afar who didn't seem to have any spiritual awareness, his lips formed a creepy smile as he just found his next prey. As he mutilated them while covering their futile screams for help, both the male and female Rei were watching him kill them with no mercy as their blood flowed in different directions.

Though they really love bloody torture and all, they were more focused to how strange the boy acted. His eyes still have those monstrous colors of gold and black that would intimidate and scare any normal human.

"_**Possessed by a Hollow? Interesting. I wonder what caused him to have such an abnormality that I only saw in that Substitute Shinigami?**_" Aizen wondered. He was still inside their world, and much to his relief, their world was rather relaxing from the peaceful background.

"You told us before about another obstacle that can be useful. Who is that obstacle that you were talking about?" Rei asked as what his master just said caused him to remember about all the man told him before.

"_**Oh, you mean Ulquiorra?**_"

* * *

><p>"<em>Blood, was what all people hated to see. That's what I would hear from others. But when I killed them, I felt nothing. Even though the sight was morbid.<em>"

The day after the murder of his friends which, unknown to all of Karakura Town, was done by him. He did it, and without reluctance, mercy or grief. Their blood that stained his hands was starting to become acid, burning his skin and seeping inside. Inoue, Ishida, Chad, Tatsuki, the others, they were all done for. Goners, that's what they are now.

Dying as monsters rather than what they were before the virus took over, it was a pity. He didn't want anyone's pity and every time Yuzu would comfort about what happened, he would get irritated that he would silently but violently lash out at her.

"_I can't open myself up to anyone anymore. It gave me nothing but suffering and pain. What kind of person was I back then? Was I that much of a fool?_"

Within those bitter days as he was in his old home, all what he could do was exchange an uncaring look to almost everybody. It really was a pity, and a shame.

He remembered one time when he looked at his old toys that his dad couldn't give it away as it was his mother who bought that for him. When he held one of the hundred bodies of wood, his grip on the toy grew tighter as all the bad memories from his childhood to teenage-hood played in his head. And finally, the toy broke into pieces. What came next was a crystal tear falling from his eyes that was already tainted with the horrors of battle.

But it was no more than a tear, as it was followed by a small smile of self-pity, then a low chuckle of the same feeling. Self-pity... that was one of the few times he felt completely pathetic.

Away from the eyes of everyone, he actually did a few things that they would find monstrous. Those acts were...

* * *

><p>His eyes of blood flew open before he could dream any more. The virus would always have an advantage in taking over him every time he'd have that dream. His eyes were for the first time in a while shaking with stress. He knew that it wouldn't last forever. His body was starting to get more ravaged by the deadly sickness that would soon make him like them. And each time it would put up a fight, he would get an annoying headache.<p>

The pain subsided as he felt dismal energy not so far which was similar to the last time when Toshiro 'killed' two humans. The thought made him go off his bed and jump off the window with ease before following the trail of evil Reiryoku.

He knew that if Toshiro awoke after the Hollow took over for another brutal murder of innocent people, he would be even more broken than before.

He didn't want to see that anguished face again, that face that always showed signs of the boy sinking even deeper into despair. He was unaware that he himself is bringing back the boy to light, despite the pain that had to be dealt on each other for it.

* * *

><p>He laughed with joy, but for only a moment when he sensed Ichigo getting closer. It surprised him, but he won't let Toshiro wake up and take over again, not when the latter is still weak and insecure. Then it got him, after seeing a piece of broken glass at the side of the road. He picked up the sharp object, the edges making his palm and fingers bleed out small amount of blood.<p>

There was only one way for him to not know that it was actually him, the Hollow in Toshiro's body and not the ex-Captain himself. Though painful, whenever he'd imagine being by the raven head's side while he's still dominant of the silverette's body, it wouldn't matter at all.

* * *

><p>He saw it again. Blood everywhere, and the grotesque sight of corpses. It brought back that memory when he killed his own comrades. But as he was used to the sight of gore, he didn't feel that sickness others would.<p>

He expected to see Toshiro either screaming from the horror or unconscious from the shock of the sight, but instead he saw the ex-Captain kneeling on the ground, his hands catching the heavy drops of blood coming from his now deeply slashed eyes.

"**_It hurts... why did it have to hurt..._**" he mumbled with agony in his voice. He saw nothing but black now. But with the blood all over his eyes, Ichigo wouldn't see the eyes that would tell him who he really is. It didn't matter whatever he was thinking of. From the cut he inflicted on his own eyes, feeling the pain was inevitable. From the loss of blood as he slashed way too deep, he almost fell but arms caught him and carried him back to the house.

Once again, Ichigo had to do something about the corpses. And speaking about people who die in the night and corpses, he wondered about the reincarnated Ulquiorra's whereabouts.

* * *

><p>No matter how much battered she is, she still didn't get the feeling of being close to mastering Hariken. The Zanpakutou was about to make a blow that and her arms were already too heavy to lift the sword to defend herself.<p>

But then, unexpectedly, her body felt revitalized the next second that it allowed her to block the sword and move to another area where there was a good distance between the both of them.

"**What just happened?**" Hariken questioned Yuzu, who felt all the energy going back in her. "I don't know, but it did help a lot so I can keep on fighting you." she replied as the fought again, the night sky starting to turn into day again.

Outside her mind, Urahara and Isshin sighed that the healing worked. After seeing her heart rate getting higher and her face looking strained, they had to refresh her energy. "She has powerful determination, so you don't need to worry too much about her. Though she never experienced a true battle, I'm sure she can make it to help Kurosaki-san." Urahara assured after seeing the worried look on the father's face. "I can't help it. As her dad, I have the right to be concerned."

* * *

><p>"Who is this Ulquiorra?" the other Rei spoke up as they went to another location. "<em><strong>He was one of my subordinates back when I was still in Hueco Mundo plotting against the Gotei 13. Actually, he was the most loyal subordinate I had.<strong>_"

"How could you know that he is here in the world of the living?"

"_**That is not important. But I am sure he reincarnated after being killed by the hands of Ichigo. Though I can't feel his energy, I am certain he is around here somewhere in Karakura Town.**_"

"I see. Should we find him?"

"_**Not for tonight. Search him by tomorrow.**_" They loyally agreed, but still had one problem.

"And how do we know if it's Ulquiorra?"

The reply was a channeling of a part of Aizen's memories, and they saw in their minds a man with pale skin, ebony hair, and green lines behind his eyes. There was also the feeling of nihilism from the expressionless man, and a hole in the chest making him look like a man with no heart; physically and emotionally heartless.

* * *

><p>He woke up but still, saw only black. In his sleep, he could hear the screams of the silverette while struggling with the chains that he bound on him. It delighted him but also made him feel sympathy for the suffering human. He felt something wrapping around his head. He touched his eyes, and felt slightly rough material covering his now wounded eyes. "<strong><em>Bandages?<em>**"

"Yeah." He moved his head left and right when he heard that voice. His hand also moved forward and tried grabbing at any direction, until when he felt soft and warm skin. His hand slowly moved to the cheek and caressed it softly, almost affectionately.

"**_It happened again, did it?_**" he said with a cracking voice, acting like Toshiro himself while carefully concealing his Hollow energy. But he didn't get any reply. He couldn't blame the raven head for his silence.

Ichigo felt the boy's hand go lower until they grabbed his hand, softly squeezing it as the fist slightly shook. He knew that he needed comfort, so he let him hold his hand like a lifeline.

He tried to use Kido to heal the horrible and ugly wound, but to no avail. He was unaware that the wound came from the Hollow, and that he is actually talking to Toshiro's inner demon. His eyes looked at the silverette's pale lips, remembering that he 'kissed' him just to get the accumulating blood out of his mouth.

He forgot exactly what they felt like and... when did he ever become so conscious about a kiss or what another's lips felt like? But he really wanted to know as he really forgot. So he made the most unexpected move that he'd never thought he'd do.

He leaned forward and closed the interval around them, his lips gluing to the other's. The shock of the abrupt action caused Toshiro to awaken for only a moment. But that moment was already more than enough for him to know what's happening, and for him to make a reaction.

He didn't pull back or resist or make a complaint, but he just let him continue. But he's not sure why he let Ichigo do it, though he was sure if he tried to push him away, something in him would break. And then the Hollow was back again on the surface, making the same reaction that Toshiro did. He allowed him to do it, he even wanted him to do that for a while now.

The next minute, he pulled back and wondering what he just did, he immediately cast a spell to make the boy fall into a peaceful sleep. "What the hell?" It wasn't disgusting, but when their lips were connected, he felt something that was never felt before.

Like that time when his heart made a new kind of beat.


	17. Difference

**Title:** Hand of Sorrow

**Pairing:** Ichigo x Toshiro

**Summary:** Despair, sadness and darkness are all what they could see. All the misfortune caused by the hand of sorrow: fate.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. THIS IS JUST A FANFIC.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Difference<br>**

Like a mother feeding her child, he fed Toshiro with hot soup and both were silent the whole time. Ichigo felt pity for the boy, for it's been a day after his eyes received a horrible injury and it was still bleeding for the brand-new bandages around his eyes were turning red again.

Though he knew how painful it was, he didn't say any comforting words and continued feeding him until all the food were gone. When the Hollow heard footsteps starting to sound more and more distant, he tried to call out for him but changed his mind as it was for the best.

Both didn't forget the unexpected act, the act that Ichigo did that made their lips met. Though it would never be unanticipated from Ichigo because of the man he is right now, there was a tint of tenderness in that kiss. He couldn't see, that was for sure, but in his mind formed outlines of those with powerful spirit energy.

Unlike before, from the boy's memories when the Substitute Shinigami's reiatsu was light blue, now it was not just blue but also colors of black and red, that seemed to be darker and more ominous than his own energy that matched that of a Hollow's. It was odd, to how a man like him would have such energy...

* * *

><p>Now as Yuzu gradually got used to wielding her dagger, Hariken decided to add in more difficulty to the fight to inspire the girl in mastering her. Instead of using only sword and hand-to-hand combat, she combined it with the use of wind. The sudden change in the pace of battle caused Yuzu to stagger back with a brief cry, surprised by the force of what seemed to be the power that she has to master.<p>

The other change was the weapon that Hariken held. Instead of a dagger, it was a large bladed fan as gray as her hair with the symbols similar to the ones on her arm drawn all over it. She knew that this would be harder, and she's not sure if she's prepared for what will come next.

Hariken made another unanticipated move by jumping to the air and making one powerful swing of the fan. Yuzu couldn't make a powerful defense against the several whirlwinds that went her way, and she got blown several meters back from the force.

"And I thought that Hariken's power is not enough for a Bankai..." sighed Yuzu, but in the end, it really wasn't enough to achieve its own Bankai. Even other Zanpakutou who only have Shikai have such power that it would do even in intense battles, but for a new fighter like her, she would have yet to learn that.

She was sure that she would make things difficult and challenging for her master by sending an endless rage of whirlwinds, blowing the leaves in every direction possible from the force. Yuzu found it difficult to defend herself as she could only use her arms and her dagger to shield her body.

She forced her feet to stay on the ground but it was too strong that eventually she flew back again with her back meeting the grass-covered ground. "**Why do you always let yourself be pushed back? Think of yourself as a tree.**" Hariken lectured before closing the fan. The instant she did, a long blade came out between the fan folds and she lunged forward.

Their blades clashed again, but the difference is the strike caused the surroundings around them to fly all over from the strong winds. Yuzu didn't know what Hariken meant of the tree logic that she just said. While trying not to let her Zanpakutou win in sending her a few feet back for almost the fiftieth time, the meaning of the logic she just said slowly started to make sense in her head.

* * *

><p><em>"<strong>Hey, stop crying. It's pathetic.<strong>" his Hollow spoke, as he once again shut himself into his inner world where he felt the most peaceful. It was rare that his Hollow wouldn't make a move against him, but in the situation that he is, he allowed to give Ichigo a break._

_"Who the hell is crying? And just leave me alone and go somewhere else." he spat, with a tone he never used against anyone before. In the once blue sky, the color was gray and the clouds were dark and gloomy but it didn't rain, it didn't bring down one drop of the sky._

_His Hollow stayed there, his dark eyes continuing to look at the teen whose appearance was now dark in contrast to his bright hair and eyes that he once had. When he tried to say otherwise for one tear was visible in Ichigo's face, Zangetsu was pointed at him, the tip threatening to pierce through his throat._

_Fear and shock, the Hollow felt that for the very first time. Extremely aloof and cold to everyone, that's the type of person his king is right now. The energy full of kindness and the will to protect those important to him was now energy that could make everyone petrify in fear. He would kill anyone who would annoy the hell out of him._

That was the last time he ever spoke to his Hollow again. There was no more reason for him to be 'consulted' by the Hollow who would always berate him for the weakness he once possessed.

Ichigo opened his eyes, annoyed that a dream of a past memory ruined what was supposed to be a good nap for him after fighting a fierce battle that lasted for almost half a day. He was too lazy to wash the blood of his hands, from the boy's blood when he would replace the bandages.

When he saw the fresh slash wounds, they reminded him of the wounds that he inflicted on his friends. Zangetsu became a sword that reaped the lives of the innocent, not just the lives of the sinners.

He wasn't supposed to sulk over it. But maybe it was hard to forget for the virus that remained asleep for a long time is starting to take over again. It would speak in his mind, about how it wants to see blood. The virus itself was more brutal and thirsting for blood than his Hollow.

Their appearances when it completely got control of their mind and body, it was horrible, ugly, more hideous than a Hollow's odd face.

"_Ichigo, please kill us... it's the only wa_y_... Hurry or we'll go berserk again..._"

Despair was all over their faces when they said those lines. It was enough to make a child cry out of the hopelessness of that situation.

When the phone rang, all the deep thinking about the virus and the murder of his friends vanished when he saw the number of the caller. It was Urahara, and from the last time they talked it was most likely about Ulquiorra. The former didn't get the chance to tell him yet.

"So, you got any results?"

"_Yes I did. And your theory is true. The same thing happened once, but it was long ago even before I enrolled in the Shingami Academy._"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For now it's a shorter than usual chapter for if I try making it longer I might get into a writer's block again.  
><strong>


	18. Difference II

**Title:** Hand of Sorrow

**Pairing:** Ichigo x Toshiro

**Summary:** Despair, sadness and darkness are all what they could see. All the misfortune caused by the hand of sorrow: fate.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. THIS IS JUST A FANFIC.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Difference II<br>**

Ichigo ignored the lessons the professor gave which he already studied. He reflected on what Urahara told him.

_Yes I did. And your theory is true. The same thing happened once, but it was long ago even before I enrolled in the Shingami Academy. There was a Hollow invasion in Soul Society way back then, and every enemy was killed but then when a few days passed a lot of Shinigami either got killed or injured real bad. The culprit was the one who led the Hollows. He was an Adjuchas back then and got reborn as a more powerful Vasto Lorde. It was a bone-breaker, but they killed it, and got a few details. The energy of reborn Hollows can't be sensed no matter how hard you concentrate, so you can't predict its moves or anything. And their Zanpakutou and themselves are merged into one, along with a strange and unstoppable desire to kill and to get blood. That's all I found, but I hope it helps a lot.  
><em>

Everything that Urahara said, he understood. Ulquiorra's back, that's for sure. And the details about a reincarnated Hollow, Arrancar and the like, he is a little more difficult to deal with now.

Maybe the reason why he could land a few hard blows on Ulquiorra back then was because he hasn't fully mastered his powers, for he's reincarnated and those who live a second life don't remember everything from their first life right away.

Since sensing the enemy's spiritual energy has become one of his greatest strength's he won't fight him like how he would fight others. But he is still fearless and powerful. He hoped he would have the upper hand should they meet and fight, for he will kill him without holding back.

Sick and tired he is of getting himself caught up in something big. All in the month of December. The month when the Winter War began.

"_Maybe in the calendar of the Shinigami, they should call December the month of anguish and battle._" he thought as a humorless joke. It wasn't even a joke. It was a bitter comment based on what he faced in reality.

While he reflected on all of that, the bell rang and it was time to leave. Ignoring all others, he walked home. Christmas is closing by ten more days, but everything he's going through so far is not making Christmas a holiday to be excited about.

It's just making it a holiday to think of all bloodshed. That's a part he hated, to why did he have to be not normal. If he was like the others, he would still have a family and be able to smile.

Once again, he passed by the antique store and saw the pendant necklace was still there. The urge to buy it appeared in his head. He gave in, knowing it won't do any harm. He doesn't sense anything evil from the necklace. Nothing about it reminded him of something bad. But a dragon, and color blue at that, it reminded him of Hyourinmaru. The strongest ice-type Zanpakutou.

The boy is in a lot of pain right now. Maybe he wanted to buy the necklace for something that would make him feel better. But when was he ever the type of person who would give somebody a sentimental?

Nonetheless, he grabbed the pendant and paid for it, then when he was back home, he placed it in his drawer. He's not sure when to give it to him, but now's not the right time. He felt empty, so without further ado he went down to cook dinner.

* * *

><p>All trees fell down. Almost all flowers are cut and scattering in the air because of Hariken's wind attacks. And Yuzu felt more defeated than last time. She isn't still healed so she can't fight in her best. But there was an improvement.<p>

As the energy in her Zanpakutou starts to grow stronger, it means she's closer to mastering it, and to knowing its command. Charging forward, she tried to make a slash at Hariken but failed and got hit back by the fan. She can't keep on relying on using her sword forever.

Her back was flat on the ground, her elbows propped her up so she could sit. Hariken was standing on the air, and without hesitation jumped down like a meteor to hit her once more. When she was close enough, Yuzu set aside her dagger and kicked the silverette on the gut with her foot.

"**Gh.**" For a girl with such slim legs, her kick was strong that it would bruise her soon. Yuzu turned the sword so that the hilt would face the silverette, and rammed it in her stomach that it made her cough blood.

The Zanpakutou was surprised. Yuzu changed her way of fighting, and she liked the fire in her eyes. She's becoming a fighter, one who can defend herself but still innocent by soul.

The fight was more intense now. Not just because of the wind, because of how they are fighting with their hands, legs and their was so fierce and the place is nothing but a mass of grass, air, fallen trees, and flying petals.

Minutes turned to hours, and now Yuzu was literally glowing with her spirit energy colored blue. "**She's close.**" Just a little longer and it would be over. She would master her, and she would be ready to fight and protect for her brother.

Another clash, and Yuzu's mind flashed with something that could help her in knowing the command. Then with each time their blades scratched edges, it became clearer and clearer. The seconds became slower, and she could feel her eyes shining light as her blade started to transform.

"_Cut through the atmosphere, Hariken!_" And that was it. Light and powerful whirlwinds engulfed the whole place and she woke up from going deep in her mind. The capsule cover opened and she saw that there were no wounds or anything, but she feels so exhausted. How much the mind can exhaust the body.

"How do you feel?" Ururu asked, offering her water. "Tired but I'm okay." After drinking, she collapsed in Isshin's arms and he carried her to a room where there is a futon waiting. He put her down on the cushion and patted her head as a compliment.

"I'm proud of you, Yuzu."

* * *

><p>It was cold comfort for Ichigo. This time, his dream may not be about how he murdered his friends, but of the day when his mother died. When he was still so innocent and so pure, forever jaded by that loss. He cried under the rain, with no one to help him.<p>

There was no more hope at all, the person closest to his heart died in front of him just in the blink of an eye.

Then though it was for only a minute, he could remember a hand patting his head for comfort and a whisper of apology before the person disappeared without a trace. Was it a ghost that manifested from his desires for someone to ease him? He didn't know if it was real or his imagination.

If it was the former, he wanted to know who it was but he couldn't remember the face, or even the voice that said that one word full of sympathy.

He woke up, and was not pleased that it was still so early in the morning that the sky was still blue and no sign of the sun yet. But he also enjoyed the dark blue sky covering all of Karakura town like a ceiling.

And the moon was still up high, he could have something to satisfy his eyes until he would feel sleepy again.

But his moon-gazing was interrupted by feeling distress and pain from the Reiatsu of the one sleeping just beside his room. Quietly and carefully he walked in the neighboring room and saw tears, sweat and blood. Again, he took off the bandages and he could feel himself getting sick from the sight. His lips pecked on the wounds, if it would at least make the boy ease even just a bit. His thumbs brushed the tears away, and purified his body with Kido.

He had no idea why it had no effect in making the wounds disappear and the only thing it could do was subdue the pain for a while. But he was burning like fire once more, he had to cool him down with his energy. He left the room when he was done fixing him up but a hand grabbed his arm before he could take another step in his own room.

Sensing evil energy, he knew it was the Hollow just as he turned around. But he didn't make any action as he was pinned to the ground like before. He remained his dispassionate expression as his lips were stolen.

As always it was disgusting, unlike when he kissed Toshiro himself while treating him. Because it was a beast who he is doing this with. Then it hit him; would he have felt different if it was Toshiro?

Teeth bit sensitive skin from the shock of that thought. The Hollow hitched his breath, tasting blood from his own lips. But he resumed again. His desires were out of control again, and he can't hold it in anymore. Each Hollow has their own way of being berserk, and this is one of his two ways. Going berserk out of his lust for blood, and his lust for committing this other sin.

Ichigo took dominance in a while, skillfully removing the buttons one by one and his hands roamed the bare chest, which quickly excited the Hollow. Slowly, he pushed the boy against the wall, binding his wrists together with a weak Kido.

He had to act real, giving him all the pleasure he needed so that Toshiro would come back once the Hollow loses consciousness. And he's kind of impressed that though he's blind, he's acting as if he can still see.

* * *

><p>He was done with his feast. But his moment of calmness from devouring his prey was short-lived. He sensed three people behind him, but when he turned around, he saw only two people who look alike one another despite the opposite gender.<p>

His wings appeared in an instant, and a rod of electrifying green light appeared in his hands. They weren't normal humans, he was sure. Their eyes and the energy they're emitting proved that. Where was the third presence? And why does it feel so familiar as it was with Ichigo? Those questions he asked himself in his head but not out loud towards them.

"Your name?" the boy asked, making no move at all and just standing still. "Ulquiorra. Yours?" Though they looked like they mean no harm, he didn't let go of his weapon. "Both of us have one name: Rei." Then the boy looked at his sword, as if it's a living thing.

"Aizen-sama, it is him. You can go out now. We'll help conceal your energy." Ulquiorra pointed the lance at them when something slowly materialized in front of the twins. White energy formed feet, legs, hands, arms, a torso, and a face.

A man with brown hair and eyes, wearing grayish-white. He believed he saw a man like that before.

Calm, malicious eyes looked at the pale-skinned youth. He scanned his whole body, his wings, and his lance. "It really is you. How long has it been, Ulquiorra Schiffer?" The latter stifled a gasp at the mention of his full name.

The voice of dark velvet, it echoed in his ears. Enough to even draw out the tiniest tinge of fear for the man. And like his energy and his face, he feels as if he knows the person. How could it be? Like Ichigo, the man was another element in his lost memories. Then flashed in his eyes, a large room of white, with other men and women wearing the same deathly color and a large throne at the center, facing all the men below. Three people with tremendous power stood there.

"Who are you?" he asked, the lance glowing even brighter. "Oh, so you don't remember me? Well it's not unexpected. But it seems you're aware of your abilities. That's impressive."


	19. Difference III

**Title:** Hand of Sorrow

**Pairing:** Ichigo x Toshiro

**Summary:** Despair, sadness and darkness are all what they could see. All the misfortune caused by the hand of sorrow: fate.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. THIS IS JUST A FANFIC.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Difference III<br>**

In front of her is her Gigai. Now her real body is no more of physical but of spiritual form. That was when she realized how heavy her decision was. Being a Shinigami meant she is no longer human. Wielding the powers of one would make her different from the others.

She never thought of that before, but now she can't turn back. She immediately entered the empty body and the Gigai came to life from inhibiting her soul.

"This is... what it feels like? It's as if it's not my body anymore. It feels foreign." she breathed out, closing and opening her palms. Urahara came in, confirming her comment, "That's right. For the Gigai is not really your body. It's just a shell for Shinigami to possess so they can be seen as normal humans by others, and it also conceals most of their energy."

Then there came a pause, for Urahara gave her a glass of something green and slightly glowing. Yuzu looked at the liquid with worry. "Don't worry, it's not poison or anything dangerous." Urahara assured. With a shrug of her shoulders, she gulped it all despite the very minty taste.

"Cut through the atmosphere. That is the command of my Zanpakutou, Hariken." explained Yuzu to Urahara as she gave the glass back to him. "How long was I out?" she added. Urahara answered, "A few days. That's good progress for a newbie like you."

Another pause occurred. Yuzu stood up and in a small mirror, she looked at herself in a different way. Her fingers touched her reflection, then the shopkeeper spoke up again. "So, are you going to see your brother?"

She shook her head, "Not yet. I'm not yet ready to face him. The last time I did, it did not end well." Tears started to form, thinking of how her relationship with her brother has been. Soon, while trying to keep the drops from flowing, she felt something in her pocket. Her hands dug in and took out a small keychain. She didn't know what was it at first, then she gasped out of realization. It was what she held on to when Ichigo moved out, the one thing left from him, the only thing piece of him left for her to keep.

"Kurosaki-san have hurt you a lot, right? You should know how much all their deaths changed him." In understanding, she nodded. With one last look at the mirror, she walked out, saying that she'll go back to her house.

He may have rarely talked with her, but he also felt a little sorry. The sky turned gray and started to shower, and he continued his research in his room, with everyone staying outside to respect his privacy.

Still no word from Soul Society, it looks like that they are either at a loss on what to do or they're leaving the whole situation to Ichigo. But the teen wouldn't care, because he has little to no contact with the Shinigami there anymore.

As if they were never friends or allies.

The sound of his fingers pressing the keys got drowned out as the shower became a large downpour. He paused typing and started to make himself some tea, watching the fire boil the water while his other accomplices are sleeping.

Time is flying slow, and he is not comfortable with it. Because like Ichigo, he wants it all to end so he would have nothing to worry about anymore.

* * *

><p>No matter what he did, the Hollow wouldn't stop and fall asleep. It's already been a while since he started pleasuring the possessed teen, but with each of his touch the boy grew hungrier for lust. And he doesn't want to keep on doing this, or he would end up performing bestiality.<p>

His Hollow may have the form of a human and looks like a human in its initial form, but its true form is that of a monster. Ichigo learned that a long time ago.

While tangling their tongues together, his hands quickly moved to the younger teen's inner thighs and touched the sensitive area, and the latter let out a small whimper. He thought that Toshiro was back, but it there was a small echo-like sound in his voice so he sighed from both relief and disappointment.

He doesn't want Toshiro to know about this, that he is doing this to him for the second time, spoiling him all over and doing indecent things to him.

The number of his reactions if he finds out are unlimited. So many possibilities, but the one with the least probability of happening is that he would be 100% understanding about it.

From just a touch, it turned to a rough caress and the Hollow hissed but not from anger. Ichigo was so sudden in making that move that it was a little painful, a different kind of painful that he never felt even in the first time the raven head did this to him.

"_**Ahh...**_" he grunted, arching his back forward and bowing his head down. He still can't break free from the Kido, but soon enough Ichigo broke the spell and allowed the boy's hands to grab his shoulders, the fingers digging in so deep that it would make small bruises.

* * *

><p>Inside, the ex-Captain was writhing in pain, but unaware of what is happening on the outside. He's locked in his mind yet again, getting more and more horrid nightmares.<p>

A room full of slide-hinge doors. Each door would reveal the ghost of Hinamori, glowing with red energy and looking at him with eyes that are pitch black. She was smiling, but not that sweet smile she would always wear. It was a creepy and ghostly smile, and small streams of blood flowed out her mouth.

It was the same thing no matter how many times he ran, how many doors he'd open, it would be Hinamori with the same face and calling him by how she'd call him when they were still kids. But the voice was full of hatred and confusion. "_Shiro-chan... why..._"

Then everything warped in whirlpools, the same words repeating nonstop that it turned from an unnerving question to a haunted mantra. Toshiro covered his ears, but clamped his mouth shut so he won't scream. His mind was at the verge of being destroyed. Then the noise stopped. Hinamori's voice, the warping background, everything. He was now in a place that's similar to Junrinan, his old home before becoming a Shinigami.

Something's fishy. Nobody's there, whether inside or outside their houses. No living soul roaming around the streets. Well, all but one. It was him, a younger him, running around the streets with the innocent and happy face he once had, calling for the others. Calling for his grandmother and Hinamori, but there is no response.

He just stood and watched with his younger self, looking at the houses crumbling and turning into snow, the cold white giving his bare feet frostbites. But it all turned to red in a second, and he watched in horror when he feel the skin on his feet wallow in the pool of once melted snow that is now blood.

But whose blood is it? The fact that there are no wounds on both of them meant it's not from them, but from something else. Maybe they're just in a sea of whoever's blood it is, but it's still weird and terrifying.

Then all the nightmares he had been dreaming since he woke up after so many months of sleep in the 4th Division Barracks up to now played all at once, acting like stones to break him, a glass that was once strong and nearly unbreakable that is now getting more fragile and delicate by the minute.

And he gave in. He screamed that it shattered the air, it was so loud and hoarse and strained that it took out most of his voice. His cheeks became soaked wet with tears and blood, and could feel pain stabbing and punching his body all over even though there was no one hurting him at the moment.

The damage in his mind was so powerful that once again, he needed help. And again, he called for Ichigo's name. His first name this time, not his last name. And it was repeated, again and again, in a rasping voice. "Ichigo..." He started to break down in tears again when nothing happened. It hurt more than before, and his hands were red and bruised from banging his fists on the ground. His nose still caught the stench of dried blood.

He thought this was it, that he was going to be completely at the Hollow's mercy, with no escape. But then, before the darkness of despair could eat him whole, he saw a small star, shining brightly with white light. His last hope.

His hands, even though they were already bleeding, made severe attempts to grab that small star. The shadows pulled him down, trying to devour him completely, but he persisted. Some of his iron will is coming back to him, allowing him to advance and reach it.

As his hands grabbed the star like a lifeline, the light grew even brighter that it nearly blinded him. That gave the Hollow pain, from the strange vibrations in his mind. He grabbed his head, crouching to the flat surface of the cushion.

"**_I see... so you've learned that no matter where you are there is hope._**" he spoke out loud, that slightly perplexed the raven head who reached out his hand to try and calm him down though the younger teen moved violently around the bed, even unintentionally hitting Ichigo in the face but the latter made no reaction.

Soon, while muttering curses and saying any kind of profanity at the increasing pain, he fell unconscious not before he said words that confused Ichigo even all the more. "_**Even though you have progressed, you're still... not worthy to go back outside. I can still feel hopelessness... and more negative emotions in you...**_"

Ichigo caught the boy when he fell forward, and if there would be anyone in the room right now, it would look like as if he's embracing the boy in his sleep. Toshiro's face looked so peaceful, like a child's as contradicted to his strained expression a while ago.

He didn't let him go and put his whole back on the bed. He just continued wrapping his arms around him, resting his chin on the boy's head and slightly rocked him. Unlikely it was for him to hold someone this gentle but he knew that he wanted to do it whether it went against his vows.

Hands grabbed his arms, and he flinched at the wonder if Toshiro is awake. He's still asleep, and he is not sure if the dominant persona is the ex-Captain or his Hollow side.

But he still held him like that, for as long as he could until when he got the thought that he should let go now. He followed his mind, and laid him back down on the bed and covered him with the blanket as the silverette shifted to the side, breathing at a normal pace.

The door creaked open then closed, leaving Toshiro to sleep alone as Ichigo went back to his room for a rest, to calm the strange feelings in his chest.

He knows that he cares for the boy. That could explain why he hugged him some time ago before leaving to duel with Grimmjow. It also would justify his other actions that made him act kind of not like himself.

He cared for Toshiro, that he wanted to do those to comfort him. And then it reminded him of that last time when they talked about his Hollow.

_This is unlikely of me to ask, but if ever it's too late to save me from the Hollow in me, can you kill me? I kept on fighting it, and the more I struggle the stronger he becomes. There will come a time when it will finally win, and I'd rather die than see any more people die because of its desires._

Before it would be a easy task that he would at least feel a little remorse for. But now, doing that seemed impossible, even if he knew the prodigy's situation. Taking his life... the thought is now haunting his mind.

The fear that he never feels so often, haunts him that he could only lie on his bed and face the wall, but not close his eyes and sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The next chapter will include Ulquiorra talking to Aizen and Rei in the forest, along with Yuzu meeting Ichigo once again with her new powers. Thanks Toshiro with love for reviewing this low-profile story. :D**


	20. Second Reunion

**Title:** Hand of Sorrow

**Pairing:** Ichigo x Toshiro

**Summary:** Despair, sadness and darkness are all what they could see. All the misfortune caused by the hand of sorrow: fate.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. THIS IS JUST A FANFIC.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Second Reunion<strong>

"Save the words. Are you an enemy?" he asked, taking a step back but raising his weapon even higher. "We're not here to harm you, unless you harm us first. But trust me, none of us have the intention to kill you." The albino stayed quiet. "How do you know my name?"

"You really don't remember anything, Ulquiorra Schiffer?" asked the male Rei, the energy aura around him tensing for a second then calming down the next. "Don't stress him, Rei. Reborn Hollows don't remember so much of their first life, but I'm sure that he would feel weird around a few things, or a few people that he met before. Am I right, Ulquiorra?"

The fact that the man said his name again made him so intimidated. He felt that his hand was going to do something odd, but he regained control of his limbs.

"Again, who are you?" he asked, looking at his palm as he moved his fingers one by one.

He's taken by surprise when his cheeks are cupped and his face lifted up, so he would look at the brunette directly in the eyes. Those brown discs gazed at his green orbs, and now, among those three men standing on the throne, at the middle, his face became clearer.

They're the same person for they have the same face. The rod of light disappeared from his hands, and in a quiet whisper... he said, "Aizen... sama..." The man smirked and Ulquiorra quietly closed his eyes as he lost consciousness.

"You're a little more fragile, as you still have a huge void in your mind." he whispered, his cold but soft breath slightly brushing the black locks. "But, I'll fix that in no time. You'll have your complete loyalty to me soon once you know everything." The tone in his voice turned evil but still calm.

The raven head heard nothing about what he said, as resting deeply in his mind but not dreaming. Aizen hoped that one day, the reincarnated Espada would be like who he was again.

By the time the next minute passed, there is not a living soul in the place where the four once stood. They're already back in the apartment, with Aizen inside their blade again, and Ulquiorra on their bed. But that didn't stop the twins from embracing each other passionately once more under the shower, trying to make up the long time they've been apart.

"We'll kill them... all the Shinigami... once we did all that Aizen-sama tells us... right?" she asked with ragged breaths, her soaked hair draping over her twin brother like a wide curtain. He cupped her cheeks and pulled her down for a deep kiss.

"Of course. I see no reason why he would say no. In fact, I'm sure that the reason why he told us to do this is because Ichigo Kurosaki and Urahara Kisuke are major obstacles, to his..." He paused to give her a light kiss on the lips. "... and our plans which are one and the same: destroy Soul Society."

A slight frown tugged at her lips, while the water continued to wash them. "But doesn't he want to rule it as well?" As his answer, he first caressed her soft face, his fingers moving down to the neck, and just right beside her ear he whispered, "Then all the better. Our victory is not that far."

If Aizen heard them, he would also think the same. They're getting closer now, only a few more stones to step on until they reach the other end, that other end being their victory.

* * *

><p>Water washed him, and though blind, he could still rely on touch. Toshiro almost won, but he could feel several cracks in the boy's heart that aren't filled yet. He's still trapped in his mind, and his Hollow is still the dominant possessor of his body.<p>

He could vaguely remember arms encircle him when he passed out, and he's not sure if it's real or just his imagination. Yet, the unusual heat in his body didn't fade away even though the water is ice-cold. His hands formed knuckles at the tile walls, and he punched it once with his right hand.

The impact's pretty hard that it left a little dent, he could feel it, but it also bruised his knuckle for he could feel pain when he would touch a part of his hand.

Searching for the knob, he had to touch the wall and keep himself from slipping down to the floor and when he finally turned the shower off he covered himself with a bathrobe that's obviously too large for him, since it's Ichigo's.

As he stepped outside, he could feel the raven head's energy just right in front of him, even if it's just very faint due to his powerful energy control. "Sorry... that I borrowed this." he mumbled, wanting to go back inside. He may feel unusual, but he is still careful to not let Ichigo discover that he's the Hollow.

The taller teen watched him go back inside his room, and though he knows that he would have difficulty finding clothes due to his sight, he let him anyway and he's not interested to babysit him.

His fingers touch the slightly dark circles in his eyes. He didn't get any sleep at all, and just because he feared the death of someone else, not his own. He already learned to overcome fearing his own death, after all.

Never he would care so much for a Captain's life who he was on half-bad half-good terms with in the past, who he is now taking care of due to his handicap that always turned better two worse or the other way around. The worry is making his veins chill, and he went down to make some boil some water. Even though he checked the heaters and the windows, the cold air continued to seep in.

It's almost time to snow, but he's not looking forward to it either way. He boils more water and drinks it all except for one glass which he mixed with a tea bag. He took the glass, which already felt warm on his hands and carried it upstairs.

The door of the other room is a little open, and through the gap Toshiro is slowly making his way to the bed without tripping. The floor is full of messed clothes, and he entered. The latter sensed him from the footsteps but didn't mind at all.

His lips barely moved. "Sorry again." He felt wobbly, but fell on the bed and faced the ceiling though he still couldn't see. A soft thud beside him reached his ears, and he could smell something strong but not distasteful.

Ichigo said nothing, and folded the clothes before stocking them back in the small cabinet. The door closed completely, and the Hollow sighed quietly. Strangely, his eyes started to bleed and a little trail of blood flowed from both eyes, as if they're tears.

He could understand why it's happening. Toshiro is silently crying, while his hands embraced himself so tightly like it's the only way to keep himself warm. He didn't know who would be embracing him, as he could feel something so strong wrap around him, and he wanted to do the same as well.

Like it would keep him safe, like it would be his coat from harm and agony, he wanted to continue feeling embraced. Another pair of arms hugged him, and he wanted to know whose are they. Those strong, firm, warm arms.

"**_I hope that you would find out soon._**" he whispered. He still couldn't sleep, but at least the room is quiet. The clock ticked and ticked so slowly, but he didn't pay attention to the noises the second-hand made.

* * *

><p>Her father is already back home and peacefully sleeping, so she walked quietly so that she won't wake him up. Heading for the fridge, she grabbed the remaining half of a melon bread full of creamy custard inside. She was already starving, so she also took out the leftovers and juice and finished them all.<p>

It's no longer a problem for her if they ever need food, for she can cook anytime. If only Ichigo would have still been in the house, fighting with their dad as they would everyday, compliment either her good grades or her cooking, and the other usual stuff.

Nothing but hurt came their way after the war. They're supposed to have better lives, but as it turns out they're not in the usual epic tale of when a hero wins, a happy ending follows. Ticks and tocks are what she can hear for an hour, leaving her dishes dripping in the sink. Soon, the sounds of the slightly moving water could be heard, and she already got frustrated.

Ready or not, there has got to be a time when she would have to face Ichigo once more. Brown eyes teared up, but no drop of water dared to drop. With all the courage she could muster, she summoned her Zanpakutou and tied her brother's keychain to the end of the hilt.

As she departed, dark clouds covered the dark sky. But there aren't any signs of an upcoming storm. Most likely, it would just rain. She held on tightly to her sword's scabbard and her eyes narrowed to keep the tears from falling, and to keep herself from staying strong.

No one else played or walked outside, and they wouldn't see her sword for it's still a spiritual weapon that could only be seen with those who have a second perception. The fingers of her other hand played with the small pendant, and for a moment she watched the silver thing glisten a little with sorrowful eyes.

"Why did weird good and evil spirits have to exist?" she bitterly asked, obviously at herself as she continued walking, her feet making slight tapping sounds due to the rubber on her shoes brushing against the gray cement.

Nothing but brick or cement walls are on her left and right, the walls which served as a protection to their houses from robbers and wild animals; but it was no longer necessary. Ichigo's house is not so far anymore, and her walking pace grew faster.

Yuzu remembered her prayer in the shrine. From the bottom of her heart, even if she had suffer for it, she wished that it would come true; that Ichigo would be back with her and their father. Her unstable grief made the energy surrounding her body unstable as well, turning calm before powerful but not pressuring, immense or destructive. Just enough to let spiritually-aware people know she's not in a good mood.

"Onii-chan, don't be hurt anymore. Please, just smile..."

* * *

><p>It may be either Hinamori, Matsumoto, his grandmother, or Hyourinmaru. He still doesn't know, but he continued to keep himself wrapped by his own arms. He didn't care even though it started to hurt his shoulders, and though he looked pathetic.<p>

All the barriers in him faded, revealing nothing more but a young frail child who wanted somebody to protect who would also protect him so he wouldn't feel weak and worthless.

His loved ones died in front of him. Not all of them, but some of those who were the closest to his heart was gone. Hinamori from her injuries, and Matsumoto from her emotional shock. He wouldn't be able to see his grandmother again, nor Unohana who tried to help him in his worst moments even though she didn't completely succeed, and all the others. Though he's not friends with them, he has been with them for a century or longer.

Around him, there is no shadow, nor is there any light, but he still ceased to give up in hanging on. He could no longer deny what he wanted, and his pride can go to hell if that is what it would take for as long as he could feel alright.

Frozen was he, when his counterpart appeared. His eyes instilled the greatest kind of fear that would make him do nothing, no move, no screaming either. His lips are not forming a wide smirk, but nonetheless it formed a smile that didn't mean anything good.

"**_Again, like a lost baby looking for his mommy._**" he taunted but he didn't laugh or sneer. "_**It irritates me a lot, but I can't say I hate it. You know why? Because I feel a little of what you feel. A little.**_" he emphasized, nearly pressing two balls of his fingers together in front of the shivering ex-Captain while kneeling down.

"**_Even though you're acting as your own blanket, like your arms have no more use but for that, you still don't know why, do you?_**" Toshiro's eyes wrinkled in confusion as his answer. The Hollow immediately got annoyed, and the whole place was all black and red again, with chains appearing around the silverette, threatening to bind him again.

He yanked the poor boy's collar and pulled him closer, until they were centimeters close. His teeth gritted, and the yellow in his eyes looked like it was glowing in the prodigy's eyes. "_**You know, I'm the one in control right now, and I could kill you. You who freak at how I killed innocent people even though you killed a thousand, be it Hollow or any monstrosity that's a fucking threat to the place you once protected.** **You who refuse to absolve yourself just because you're too guilty for deaths that you weren't even responsible for. I said once while you were blacked out like a light, that your comrades deaths are not to hinder you but rather, to give you strength, strength to go and beat the shit out of those truly responsible and not make their deaths in vain.**_"

Toshiro wanted to look away or look down, as long as he was not looking at those eyes of horror, but his flinching made the latter grab his hair this time instead of his collar so he would make no attempt to move his head, or his scalp would start to burn like hell.

Also, it was hard for him to speak, for he can't think of an answer nor even something he could say to talk back at his evil self. But his mind kept on thinking of something, that he couldn't make out yet.

Unaware that he's actually speaking, his lips quivered like he needed air, and just like the silent wind he whispered, "The one who I want to kill, the one who caused their deaths... already received his punishment."

"**_And what punishment is that? Huh?_**" He shook the boy's head by yanking it closer. The prodigy's eyes went half-blank and unfocused, like a doll's. He just felt too lost in his head, but he answered again while having no knowledge of the words that he is saying. "Eternal confinement."

A laugh followed, a mocking laugh, but his hair got also pulled harder. "**_That's it? That's fucking it? Oh, you and Soul Society's half-assed efforts_**. **_If they don't know how to handle fugitives properly, they'll just taste their blood while they're guts are driven out of them and they're being turned inside out._**"

Soon, he started to be aware of what he said, and a bit of light came back into his eyes but the hint of lifelessness didn't fade. "He is immortal. He can't be killed, no matter how powerful the weapons or Kido or whatever means they are."

"_**Well screw that. Even if he had to have his ass fried a million times, I wouldn't care as long as there is the chance that he would die. Immortality doesn't exist no matter what everyone tries to say, you dumb brat.**_"

The Hollow threw his supposed master to the ground, who groaned in pain. His arms loosened around his body, as he tried to lift himself up by pressing his hands against the floor, if there really is one for the form of the space around them is indefinite.

Right now, he wished that he would wake up and had been in a long and bad nightmare, and Ichigo would calm him down and assure him that he's safe.

* * *

><p>He quietly opened the door, making sure that the creaking sounds would not be so loud and harmful to the ears. He saw that the cup was not used, and all the heat from the liquid had been long gone. Finding it a waste, he finished it himself and looked back.<p>

From what he could see, Toshiro is sleeping for as he know so far he would hear moans of pain or some sound that would mean he's unintentionally tripping or messing stuff from his blindness whenever he is awake.

While washing all the dishes that had been unattended to for a few hours, he could hear a knock that sounded hesitant. His eyes immediately glowered at the door, feeling foreign energy, unable to identify whose is it.

Is it Aizen? The odds are fifty to fifty. If it's Ulquiorra, maybe a close thirty. Anybody else, he is not sure. He expected nobody to visit until Christmas, and slowly he twisted the knob before pulling it half open.

The person in front of him is the last person he expected to see, and the last person who he wanted to see. Yuzu, standing in front of him, holding a sword sheathed in its scabbard, and in his spiritual sight, glowing with silver-gray energy. "What..." Yuzu entered without his permission, but the surprise he felt allowed him to overlook his anger.

"What did you do?" he finished, facing her with eyes giving a glint of light that would make other people think he's beyond pissed in the silent way. Yuzu had to swallow her nervousness so deeply that he could hear her gulp, before she answered,

"To help you. After the last time you drove me off, Dad told me about what you had been through as a Shinigami. So he gave the last bit of his powers to me, so I can be able to fight as a Shinigami and protect you. His friend Urahara helped train me so I could know the command and the name of my Zanpakutou."

Her hand holding the sword went up, showing him her weapon. He said nothing and his face continued to look stoic and unaffected. "Why? This is none of your business." he hissed, which almost made her flinch but she couldn't back down. This was it.

"Because..." she sounded like she was choking. Her throat closed up, she couldn't find the right words. Even though he is showing contempt towards her, his heart felt a bit of that rare pain of regret for she just now endangered herself, forever. He may have changed and grown cold with his family, but she's still his sister.

"You've endured so many while I didn't know anything and just thought you got lost or hanged out with your friends." she whispered so quietly, but he rarely listened to any annoying sounds except when it comes to the noises of battle. "It's not fair. Now you're trying to defeat what would have been our demise and would be again if left alone."

She didn't intend to shed tears in front of him again, but remembering how much she felt about the situation he's in came back, like a closed wound opening up leaving it fresh for more severe pain.

"I want to help, no... I have to help. Don't carry everything by yourself." she added, and looking at his eyes that stayed stone cold, she couldn't resist the urge anymore. She ran to him and hugged him tightly, her arms shaking and she buried her head in his firm chest.

He didn't return the gesture, but he didn't push her away as she started to sob. "I don't care if you're mad at me right now. I would understand why. But please..." she sniffed, looking at him. "Let me fight by your side. We couldn't save Karin, and I couldn't help you the whole time."

She gripped the material of his shirt tighter, and sobbed again. "Please..." she whimpered, her voice drowning into nothing but choked sobs. He let her cry for as long as he can, but no emotion appeared on his face, whether it's away from her eyes or not.

But, of course, that little pain in him didn't go away. Once again, he believed he failed to protect another important someone, one of the few who still lived and didn't experience that tragedy.


	21. Winter Sleep

**Title:** Hand of Sorrow

**Pairing:** Ichigo x Toshiro

**Summary:** Despair, sadness and darkness are all what they could see. All the misfortune caused by the hand of sorrow: fate.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. THIS IS JUST A FANFIC.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Winter Sleep<br>**

While Ichigo was away for another day in college, Yuzu cooked up herself some hot cabbage soup after finding two fresh cabbages in the fridge. She wanted something hot to eat to fight against the unnatural cold inside the house, and it was surely not the air outside. Yuzu narrowed her eyes in suspicion when she felt something new from upstairs.

The presence didn't seem ominous, but if it was the cause of the cold she wanted to quell it right away. She finished her meal first and walked upstairs. There didn't seem to be any need to draw her sword so her hands were bare and not holding anything deadly.

"Okay... come out, come out... wherever you are..." her voice nearly cracked because the farther she stepped, the colder her skin became.

"It's so cold. It might have come from this room. I wonder what's in here..." Curiosity was something she couldn't avoid, and her nimble fingers grabbed the knob and twisted it until it creaked open, but she went in as quietly as she could. She immediately clasped her hands and breathed into them, to give them warmth. It was colder in there than it was downstairs.

"What's in here-" Her body froze just like water would stop flowing and turn to ice when she saw a young boy with the strangest hair color she ever saw, and bandages that kept the bleeding from going freely. But aside from that the cold air came from the boy, the energy was also powerful that it was hard to walk freely.

He didn't seem to show any signs of waking up, but the groans and the slight moving of his body meant he's in a deep sleep and he's alive. "Oh my. I didn't know Onii-chan had someone else living with him." The voice was of nothing but surprise and pity, for the ex-Captain looked like he was in deep pain though his eyes couldn't be seen.

"Hey, who are you?" No answer. That was to be expected. He just shifted to the side of the bed, which made her thought that he was ignoring her but she knew better and just came closer, slowly ignoring the chilly air.

"Nnn... Ichigo, please..." She didn't hear what he said, and just looked at his sleeping form.

* * *

><p>Silhouettes danced while they whispered words from the pained voices that he didn't want to hear. Their eyes weren't there, but he could feel them looking at him, if not with their eyes, then with the dark and invisible third eye in their mind or in the hollow of their heart.<p>

The Hollow wasn't there to insult him or hurt him, but he was too scared either way and just sat to a closer. His feet were stiff that he couldn't even curl his toes, his voice too stiff to whimper, and his eyes too shot open to close and avoid looking at the nightmarish creatures.

He had never felt so useless before. Maybe the Hollow was right about what he said just earlier.

"_**You're nothing but a coward, a hypocrite, and a weakling. If you won't do anything to change that and to atone for what you believe you had done wrong, then you are worth nothing more than to die like a worm!**_"

It was all true now. Since Hinamori and Matsumoto died, he did nothing but cry and struggle with the pain he allowed himself to have. Meanwhile, from so far that he wouldn't be seen, gold-black eyes saw him cringing like a baby.

"_**Damn it! Why the fuck won't you fight back?**_" The terror-instilling eyes were bitter, and his voice raised higher and higher by word. He lost patient. For hours, Toshiro didn't fight back or made any retort to show that he had regained his stubborn and fighting spirit. And he wasn't one who loved to wait.

If he would get rid of all the regret that made his soul, his very essence, turn into black and crumble into tiny pieces like burned paper, then he wouldn't have to keep on putting this up. Torture was a tad too far, but lighthearted efforts won't definitely work.

And yet, nothing happened though he tried to keep his calm. Toshiro was too afraid, and too broken now to do anything but cower and give up.

"**_Fuck all this!_**" he yelled, a white carbon copy of Hyourinmaru rising out from nothing on his palm and he lunged forward on mid-air and destroyed all the shadow figures brutally that they made an ear-piercing screech while vanishing into thin air.

The noise may have made them both nearly deaf, but the albino ex-Captain was too focused in glaring at his pathetic counterpart that was just as scared at his presence as those dark things a while ago.

"**_Oh, and I was expecting you'd point something sharp at me. You'd still look pathetic like the first time, but at least you still had guts unlike now. You're nothing but a fragile piece of glass that I can break with just a tap._**"

One foot forward, and Toshiro flinched so much that his eyes almost snapped forward.

"Don't..." he begged, and the light in his eyes had been long gone. This did not go unnoticed, and it just fanned the flames. "**_Don't what?_**" He pinned the boy's head to the ground, and if he added more strength there would already be a fatal dent in the skull.

"**_You really won't just yell at me, do you? Maybe a little video would help you scream._**" grinned the Hollow as through his insidious and dark energy, memories of the humans he killed went inside the prodigy.

It was horrible and disgusting, bloody and merciless, sadistic and frightening, and stomach-twisting. "NO! STOP IT! STOP!" His head shook violently and for the first time he landed a blow on his Hollow, to be free of his hold.

"**_Heh... getting your spunk back?_**" He wiped his mouth and saw the little drops of red on his white hand. He was expecting to get lunged at, but he got nothing. "Please... stop them..."

Whether it was his intention or not, it did not change the fact that he's the one that crushed the lives out of them. The sounds of their blood and organs squishing from bare hands resonated so loud like the warning bell.

"I don't want this... I just want..." He forgot what he should have said next. The shock ate at his brain and he couldn't think clearly, not about anything or what he would even say next.

If he would speak, he would just scream and beg. "No... no..." And that was it. Everything about Toshiro Hitsugaya was gone.

"AAAHHHH!" He threw his head back and his fingers pressed deep on his hard head, some of them trying to pull his hair out his scalp. It hurt, but he would still feel pain even if he didn't do that.

There was nothing left for him. No one would respond to his soft cries, not even Ichigo. But he knew it was all futile, and it was all his fault. The Hollow watched with mixed emotions in his eyes as the soul of the boy faded until only a tiny flame remained. It burned strongly, but it was so tiny that it would give out soon.

Everything consumed him, and in return he allowed himself to be consumed but there was something that kept him from completely swallowed by the jaws of despair.

The motionless but not lifeless body stayed there, and the background disintegrated like sand into black. Pure black. "That's what you choose?" was what all he could say. Then he repeated it again, with a low-toned but more cross voice.

"**_That's what you choose? You think pain is something you must avoid? Isn't that what they say: no pain, no gain? Everyone feels pain, no matter how deep it would strike one at the heart._**" His head dropped down and his fists clenched even whiter than his skin tone.

"**_I did everything I can to help you even if it would mean extracting cries and blood. If I were you, I would gain the resolve. Others would have done the same, even if they were physically weaker than you._**"

He stepped on the head but went back by the next second. He tossed the haori on the ground and it smoked away.

"_**You still have something to protect. We do. But you took the coward's way out. I won't forgive you, Toshiro Hitsugaya. You deny that you want what I did to those humans? Whatever. I don't care about what I did. But while you're still breathing, I'll make you die with more regrets if you truly wish to disappear.**_"

For just a moment, his face was as solemn as the silverette's when he would think deep or worry about others' situations, when he was still himself. And what has he become? A weakened parody of himself.

Another whooshing sound was heard, but by no one but the stagnant air itself.

* * *

><p>When Ichigo heard of sudden murders that occur minute by minute in somewhere close to his home, he quickly but calmly asked the professors to go home. With the excuse that his house is at the area of crime and that his sister's there, they allowed him to go and with some others that lived close as well.<p>

There was no time to use his form. Even in his human shell, he was already quicker than most others. He was only a little tired when he stopped at the sight that explained more than enough for him. Flashes of white appeared when he would leap from one human to another and that human would die without seeing what just took their live.

Blood was all over, and before his college mates would catch up he made a barrier that would confuse them and keep them from getting killed. He wasn't in the mood for letting more people die. Yet.

Running over the dead bodies, he chased the Hollow back to the house. Unlike before, he had killed so many of them and he feared the worst that Toshiro lost and got taken over by his Hollow.

_I'm not gonna have it, Ichigo. I don't know about Zangetsu, but I refuse to carry a king who's weaker than me and get cut to ribbons with him. If you're weaker than me, then I'll destroy you, and take your crown for myself._

It almost happened to him, and now it was happening to Toshiro. It already happened to him, at that. He lost the battle for the crown and became the horse, or a dead horse. Shadows lingered at the back of his head, and tried to corrupt him again.

Kill.

Nothing but that word that it had grown tedious and made him want to kill one more innocent life if that would silence it. The door was fully open but at least it wasn't destroyed, and blood was everywhere. He expected Toshiro to come to his senses and freak out, but now that there was so many that happened in such short time, that was never going to happen.

Another door was wide open and full of nail scratches with little trickles of blood. Yuzu was against the wood desk, unconscious but not wounded and thankfully alive. But Toshiro was not there, and he knew that he saw him going back there.

"**_I went too far, huh?_**" a broken voice spoke, with a little hint of pity and amusement. Ichigo turned at his back, and the ex-Captain was drenched with fresh blood of many people mixed together that it formed a strong smell.

The bandages were gone, and his eyes were still deeply wounded but it was most likely that he can see now. Each time the odd eyes blinked, there would be a little spark of black Reiryoku.

The sight was very frustrating and unnerving, and if it were others who saw it they'd faint instantly. "**_Sorry I made a mess of your house, and knocking out your friend there. I didn't kill her, because I can smell your blood in her. You're siblings right? So I didn't want to take her life_**."

It kept on muttering nothing but some things that didn't need to be said at the moment. But it finally said what needed to be said a long time ago. "**_To tell you, Toshiro was never conscious the whole time after the fight with those other Espada. I was the one in charge of this body._**" he confessed, licking drops of blood off the sight of his peeling lips.

"What did you do to him?" The tone was so cold, severe, threatening, despite how quiet it was said, that it immediately gave the message that he should answer the question and he won't repeat it again.

An absent and blank smile appeared on the lips, his voice more broken than ever, "**_You said it wrong, Ichigo Kurosaki._**" Saying the full name made his heart, if ever he had one himself, burn. Haste filled him to add along with correct, "**_It should be, 'What had he done to himself'. I may be partly at fault, but it was mostly his._**" Slow rage appeared on the last words.

"_**I'm very sure you know that he lost his closest friends. Made him an empty shell, you could see that, right?**_" The raven head didn't have to nod. He just continued kneeling on the floor with his sister on his arms. The Hollow was explaining everything now, without having to go ballistic and kill more people.

"**_Thanks to letting himself despair and despair, again and again, every day just on the bed and screaming and sobbing, I was born. I hate wusses like that, so I roughed him up, whether directly or indirectly._**"

And by indirectly, he meant frightening the boy with illusions images that he created himself.

Ichigo was once a man who felt a lot of emotions at once, mixing up until they form something else and compel him to do reckless things. He also had enough of many people talking to him about the weaknesses that he once had, whether clearly or in riddles.

Which is why he analyzed the whole words and concluded, "You think you can bring him back, make him forget the pain by giving him more pain?" No monster would have stayed normal on the voice that sounded like he was on the borderline of boiling anger and anguishing sorrow.

"**_What else can I do? Isn't that why Hollows live? To bring people pain..._**" He also started to lose sight of himself as well, not remembering exactly why he went far. In the end, temptation won and not resolve.

But there was one thing he would never forget. "**_He fell too deep into himself until he could no longer climb up the well, the void in his heart. And now, though the crown is mine, it's empty. It was raining in here..._**" His hand was against his chest.

"**_And now, it stopped completely. Nothing but darkness. You can feel it, right?_**" Closer and closer he walked, until he was close enough to gently grab Ichigo's strong arm and press the calloused palm against the chest.

There was a heartbeat, but it wasn't respectfully his. It was so slow and almost gone, just as he felt so dizzy. A dark chuckle followed, but it was towards himself. He tried to stay up, and it was hard. It wasn't his body after all.

"**_You know, Ichigo..._**" It was odd that he would call him like that, for it should have been by his whole name or his last name. "**_You're the only one who ever made him like this. In his cries, he always called for you to help. When he would be able to think clearly for a moment, he thought of you, that you would come to him and protect him. If you want to save him, show me, show him that same kindness that you did like before._**"

He sounded like a robot. The lids closed, covered under a mass of white hair with streaks of blood running to the edges and falling down in round drops.

The taller teen hesitated to do anything, but he slowly placed Yuzu on the bed and conjured a small shield around the bed. Tears fell down again, from the one inside the body that was about to die. One thing kept him from being cast away to the netherworld.

But when the Hollow gave out, energy poured out him so wildly at its maximum rate. Ichigo was rarely intimidated by the force, but it would destroy the body if it kept on flaming around like that.

His arms brought the smaller body close to him, the limp head against his cold chest and he poured so much of his energy inside the child to suppress the energy. But it also attracted the virus in him that it made it take over his body, so slowly. His eyes turned black, and blood oozed out.

He would have to persevere and keep himself from being transformed, as well as keeping Toshiro from being obliterated the Hollows' and his own icy energy, mixed together to form fatal Reiryoku.

No words had to be said, and all what was needed was to ensure that he would live.

* * *

><p>"<strong><em>You fear being alone, do you not? You fear pain and death. So do we. Ichigo was right. I was wrong in trying to relieve you of your pain through giving you more pain. But, you and I... we feel something different towards him.<em>**" He petted at the hair as white as his own.

"**_For this once, I'll help. This will make me not able to act for a long while, but it's better than forever. And I don't intend to steal your crown. I wasn't made from how other Hollows would be born,__ after all. I want to kill, but I have a mind while they don't. They only think once their body evolves in its highest form possible. You see, those not born of the corruption of a Plus, they're already born with a mind._**"

He faded, going inside the boy. "**_If this won't work, then I will have no other choice when that unfortunate time comes. I would have to kill you. So do not fail me, or yourself, or the souls of your friends. And one more thing: I'm not just a Hollow._**" Their energy was synchronized at the second he said that he wasn't just a Hollow.

* * *

><p>It was over. It almost got him to be corrupted by the virus, but it was all over. Toshiro was alive but it was uncertain when he would wake up. He would move from one room to the other to check on both Yuzu and the ex-Captain.<p>

Yuzu woke up for a while, but Ichigo quickly dosed her with a liquid enchanted with Kido that would make her forget what she saw when Toshiro set out to kill people. He lied that she hit her head, and just that.

But it was soon enough, that Toshiro woke up and blinked lazily to adapt his eyes to the light of the moon. He thought he would be haunted again by things, but there was only the plain room that he hadn't seen in a long while, and Ichigo, who sat at the edge of the bleed with his eyes closed but his posture still straight.

Finally, he saw the man whose name he repeated like a prayer. Impulsively, he encircled his arms around the firm body, and this slightly startled Ichigo awake. His eyes seemed to hurt, but it didn't matter now.

He was awake and Ichigo was beside him. That was what mattered. He said nothing more, and the raven head turned around to see him. Only then he broke the embrace of relief, and his head was slightly tilted upward with a hold of his chin.

Somehow, though he wanted to ask what's happening, there's nothing in his throat that would allow him to speak.

"You're eyes are green." Yes they were, but they was only little light in them. He hugged the older teen again, and felt all his fears going away. The gesture wasn't returned and he didn't care. The sky was starless tonight, and Ichigo just let himself be embraced for as long as they could.

It was difficult to use his voice. But though he strained, he couldn't make a sound for Ichigo to know. It took a while until he whispered while weakly pushing himself away.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I guess I made Toshiro's Hollow a very complex character. Kind then brutal then both and so on, so forth. Chapter title's inspired from Winter Sleep by Olivia Lufkin. I just heard of her and I found her to be so good in her works. And what's better, she can sing in both Japanese and English. **

**I have two things to say.  
><strong>

**One, I already posted this in Grave of Love but I will say it again here. **To anyone of those who read an old fic of mine called 'Painful Memories' that I deleted due to some reasons I would never say again, I will reupload it again, but I forgot some parts but I will do my best to write all what I can remember and it will take a while to upload it online but I'll persevere. I hope that's good news.**  
><strong>

**And another, I'm so jealous of Yukiko-san, who gets so much reviews in all her stories and who is actually the reason why I started writing here. She may not review much, but on Facebook we would confide in each other. Right now she's going to be in college and since we're both busy now thanks to school we rarely communicate but I try getting in touch with her once in a while.  
><strong>

****Now remember, review but no flames. I worked so hard in this story, as well as the others. ****


	22. Linked

**Title:** Hand of Sorrow

**Pairing:** Ichigo x Toshiro

**Summary:** Despair, sadness and darkness are all what they could see. All the misfortune caused by the hand of sorrow: fate.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. THIS IS JUST A FANFIC.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Linked<strong>

Ulquiorra was bound on the bed, the twins' spirits back in their blades and facing each other at the side of the bed to strengthen the Kido binds. If anyone else was watching, binding him wouldn't have to be necessary since he was still as stone but they were needed.

Aizen stood at the foot of the bed, chanting spells that would mean nonsense to humans, but the words summoned great power channeled to the reincarnated Espada, and concentrated the energy that he regained to complete the ritual that would bring back his old powers that were forgotten and unused, as well as his memories that were almost gone because of his soul and his body going through several phases to live again.

Changing how he would join his hands his fingers, the pale body started to twitch and the binds grew stronger. The Rei blades then called forth a shield so they won't be sensed, but it would be difficult against the powerful spell that their master was trying to complete.

The incantation was long but it couldn't be helped. To add another person in their group who would serve as one of their best cards, they would persevere with the difficulty of the spell. At least the next-door neighbors in the hotel were too dumb and preoccupied with some other things to notice them. Darkness enveloped the boy, sending him to an endless void where his lost memories lie, and the darkness was also overwhelming.

Through the strain of making the spell a total success, a vicious thought rested in his head that would become reality soon enough.

_"What else do you know about that young ex-Captain, Aizen-sama?"_

_"He's a prodigy, and he has powers over all water in the world. But he hasn't mastered them yet, because if he did then his Zanpakutou wouldn't have tried to kill him when I got defeated." Realization came to his eyes, and he chuckled lowly. _

_"Why, you just gave me a good idea. With him now possessed by a Hollow that's going against his will, I can break the last of his strong will, then use his powers to strengthen my own. After all, his powers that made him a Shinigami just made him nothing but despair, right?" The purple-eyed boy mused in agreement, and his twin asked, "How exactly will you take his powers?" _

_"You don't have to know... yet. But I guarantee you will enjoy it when the time comes. We'll lay low for now, and I'll give the word for you to abduct him when the perfect time comes." They bowed to their knees and they began the memory and ability restoration ceremony._

He didn't let all memories come back. Seeing a fading hand reach out to the one he captured as bait for four strong Captains to leave the group and assist Ichigo, he knew that anything like that would give him doubt. So he removed anything that related to Orihime Inoue, who he didn't know, was now dead because of the same Subsitute Shinigami himself.

* * *

><p>For once, Toshiro ate not in his room but in the dining area with Ichigo and Yuzu. But no one said anything, and just sipped on the leftover cabbage soup that Yuzu prepared yesterday. No one minded the cold today, and Toshiro's hands were a little numb but it didn't stop him from satisfying his stomach that had been silently growling for something to digest.<p>

Ichigo changed where his eyes would focus once in a while. He took notice that his sister can't help but stare at the ex-Captain possibly because of his white hair, his cold blue-green eyes or the Reiatsu that just made both of them feel like they were at the North Pole.

The cold air removed the heat the soup gave just a while ago, and now it tasted so cold as well that it wasn't so tasty anymore but they were already eating and it's commonly rude to be picky about food. "What's your name?" asked Yuzu, gulping in between. She felt uncomfortable whenever she would think about talking to the boy.

"Toshiro... Hitsugaya." He didn't remove his gaze at his spoon, and his voice sounded like how he would talk when he still held a great title in the Gotei 13, but not exactly. He sounded cold but distant and unfocused, steady but not authoritative.

She tensed and hesitated to take another spoonful, but the raven head knew that saying something won't ease the tension that had been there since they gathered at the table to eat without even giving grace to the food.

"I'm done." the silverette stated and took his bowl to the sink and departed back upstairs. "Who is he exactly, Onii-chan?"

"A former Captain of the Gotei 13, and the youngest in history. But after the war, things went downhill for him so he gave up his position and his powers and now he's a human as far as you can see. But recently he regained his powers but he would no longer have a place in Soul Society again."

Her face twitched with pity for the boy, but she was still intimidated by the energy that kept on going out his body and freezing the air until no warmth remained. "You should go home now. I may have let you fight with me, but the old man's still waiting for you."

She didn't want to leave yet but he looked at her apathetically which meant that he won't say it again. She agreed suddenly it rained, but he tossed a gray umbrella to her before she would say something about the weather.

The sky was grayer than yesterday when she walked in his home, and everything was so dim and it was just the early morning but it looked like as if dawn never existed. Just the cloudy, quiet afternoon. Knowing that the best thing she can do to him is to let her help him but he would never warm up to her like he would, she sighed but at least she didn't fail and run out crying and getting a heartless scolding from him.

* * *

><p>"... thought... it would... snowing now..." All of a sudden, he seemed to have difficulty speaking and would only say enough words so the older teen would know what he meant. Receiving hot water, he drank it and went down his throat that seemed to stay dry no matter what he would do.<p>

"Not yet. It's not scheduled, you know." Toshiro knew he was right and he gave him the water, his other hand adjusting the blanket so it would cover the lower half of his body. He wore pants, but he was still freezing. "Oh." he mumbled, his tone so lost but he wondered why.

He was glad that the Hollow no longer appeared in his sleep, nor did he sense his half anywhere. But thought he already rested he had difficulty speaking normally, and it wasn't like he would talk like it was the end for him. It was just plainly difficult.

"Do you need anything else?" He shook his head, but when the other headed for the door to rest he changed his mind. "Wait...!" he called out, but nothing else came out his mouth despite his hard efforts. So he just looked at the side of his bed.

"You need company?" Embarrassed enough but knew that it was what he wanted, he nodded yes. He thought that he would get mad at him, but Ichigo quietly complied by sitting beside the bed, looking at the sky.

"It's almost as if the sky's like that because of your Tenso Jurin." he sighed, and the youngster was surprised. "You ... know... my powers?" he questioned, his eyes feeling heavy. "Urahara explained your powers to me when I told him about your powers coming back."

"Not... anyone else?" Ichigo murmured no. He never talked to anyone in Soul Society anymore. "Strange..." Ichigo didn't say anything else after that comment, and slowly Toshiro gave in to the want to sleep though he just woke up a few hours ago.

The cold air turned colder, and now he wanted to get a blanket himself but he just put up with it, thinking that it was just the air outside mixing with the storming Reiatsu inside but seeing shaking motions on the bed proved him wrong.

Despite being covered by such a thick blanket, he still felt so cold and now he did something he wouldn't have done before, but whenever the ex-Captain would feel bad he wanted to comfort him right away. It was already very odd just by that.

Toshiro stiffened at something strong encircling his body, and he turned his head around to see Ichigo. He still looked emotionless, but his eyes were glowing and beautiful regardless of the demonic color of blood red mixed with the silver of a blade.

"What..." he moaned lazily, but his body was already being warm like he was in a perfectly prepared fireplace before he noticed it. "Would this help?" He didn't deny anything, and nodded but he rolled to the other side and buried his head on the firm chest, feeling even warmer.

He was one who hated the heat, but this was not hot. It was enough to keep his body at the normal temperature. But to both, who are stoic and haunted, their hearts contracted so strong but not painful, and yet it would not be heard by the other.

Subconscious of himself, his tan arms wrapped around the broad back and pushed himself closet until they were connected. Ichigo let Toshiro embrace him like yesterday, and he inhaled the minty scent of the white locks that may have grown a little and were not as spiked like before but they were soft like cotton.

He rested his chin on the snowy mane, and it felt good that it caused him to sleep while the scent lingered on him like perfume that would never be erased.

And like a bolt of lightning on a sunny day, his eyes changed and bled again, that it could be compared to when Toshiro cut his own eyes. Unaware of his body as he put all concentration in his mind to suppress the virus, the hold of his arms became tighter and he gasped in relief after the long struggle.

A few pants whooshed out his mouth, and it was so visible because the air was so cold, and only then he knew how close now he hugged the silverette against him. He almost let go, but if it hadn't been for the moan of relief that the smaller teen gave, he would have gotten off the bed and would go back to just watching him sleep from the side.

There wasn't anything that he could do, or any halfhearted excuse he would make to cease this comforting embrace that both shared. Admitting to himself on his mind, he enjoyed it and his cold but soft lips kissed the forehead that slightly burned thanks to the ironic warmth of his that kept the young one safe from the almost fatal cold.

Among the midst of all tragedies he faced, it was possible that the tormented but pure boy made him like the human he used to be. He would hesitate to confirm it, but if it was the truth then what would it mean for him?

* * *

><p>The twins almost lost all their energy and nearly died out but it was over. Now they only have to wait for one more day until the Espada would awaken and become like who he was back then but stronger and no trace of warm emotions. Aizen panted slightly, his legs weak and his forehead secreting sweat but he would never show himself to be waek.<p>

"Well, we lived, and when can I get to take a human life or better, the life of those pathetic Shinigami?" Rei asked out of impatience, resting on her brother's lap. "Don't worry. It would be a shame to lose you, for you wouldn't want to miss out all the fun, correct?" The other Rei nodded while cradling his sister that already fell into a slumber.

He fixed back the stray locks of silver hair that matched his own, his fingers sift through the long hair. "So, when are we going to capture your precious Captain?"

"I'm pretty positive that his Hollow is taking a good toll on him and it renders him halfway to being defenseless. But not just yet, but we're close. Watch over him, and I'll watch over your sister." He hesitated to do so, for he didn't want to wake up his exhausted sister that looked all too lovely in her sleep. But of course, under Aizen's watch she would be safe and he flashed away.

The brunette effortlessly lifted her and placed her on the bed, then his body turned back into a soul that flew straight back inside the beautifully-formed sword.

"I'll make sure that they all will pay. If they won't yield to me, then they'll perish by my hands. No one showed me mercy before, and return the favor." he hissed, staring at a reflection of his. "Maybe I'm going to need help of something else." Then monstrous gates appeared in the reflection, as a part of his imagination. "Rei, in a while I'll be entering the doors of Hell. Don't just observe him anymore. A change of plans. Draw out blood from him, but don't get in any trouble. If he's guarded, I'm sure you can go past that."

"Why draw out blood?"

"Your twin sister can read memories of whose blood she drinks, as you said some time before, then you can read their emotions and their thoughts. I want to know whether he's strong or fragile. If it's the latter, then we can take him but for now just take out blood."

"Understood."

Aizen wasn't satisfied enough with the screams the naive boy gave, the blood he shed, and the limbs he lost. But he was fully well again, and he wanted to maim the boy a hundred times more than before but mostly to entertain his eyes and his ears. When it came to that despicable half-Shinigami half-Human, he wanted to do even worse than that.

He knew that from the war he changed so much, but of course he would kill the last of his family and the last of his loved ones that were still breathing before him. It would be lovely, that his greatest adversary would die and be together with the people he promised to protect in the other life, as well as there would be no one to stop him.

The death of the one that changed the many ways of Soul Society would shake the whole Gotei 13 itself, and if not make them despair, then at least make them be burdened with the weight of the loss of a trusted ally that they branded an enemy at first.

* * *

><p>He had never been this surprised before. It was actually the first time he would feel surprised. The Shinigami that fought that ex-Espada so flawlessly and yet so mercilessly in his clad-black form and not even having to use Bankai to defeat his enemy, would look so tender and vulnerable in his sleep. Not completely vulnerable, for there was a small sign of him being alert even in sleep. All people have their weaknesses, and he was not an exception despite being exemplary in terms of strength and speed.<p>

"You don't have to worry for I'm not here to take your life, Ichigo Kurosaki. But when the time comes, we would be glad to cross blades with you. Because you are in our master's way, and because I have developed a liking to you." he whispered at the pale ear before his sword made a small cut on the other teen's arm, not enough to plunge through any vital organs or muscles but enough to draw blood.

A thin red line went down and and almost stained the sheets but they moved in the air and accumulated until they were a small ball of hardened blood. "Best be on my way." With ease he left the scene without making noise or anything that would tell them that he was there.

* * *

><p>"Hey sister, wake up. Time to drink." he softly cooed, his sister groaning before her eyes flickered open and he wiped the non-emotional tears that flowed out her eyes. "Drink?" Her eyes were literally the size of plates, and her lips curved up with delight. "Heh... whose?"<p>

"That ex-Captain that you watched. Aizen-sama wants us to examine him, know what he went through so that we can tell whether he is easy to catch or not." The ball levitated in the air, and slowly it became liquid again when it dripped into their mouths and they enjoyed the taste.

It was as cold as the ice that Toshiro wielded and they strangely loved it. The blood of the other few which they drank before was either too bitter or too salty but this one tasted good enough.

Everything flooded in their minds. His loss, his agony, his rare happiness, his regret, everything they could see in a flash. His memories and his dreams, his feelings and the mental voices in his head, his instincts and his wants. All of them when combined, made the boy named Toshiro Hitsugaya.

The few things that piqued their interest the most, were his undying hatred for Aizen that had no room for reason and beyond quelling, his loyalty to the dead Lieutenant that betrayed him previously, and his peculiar longing for the Shinigami that sheltered him at his darkest hour.

"He's... between fragile and strong. His Hollow did put him through a different kind of hell, but strangely I can't tell why he suddenly recovered." Aizen was pleased enough at the report.

"Very well. I have made the preparations to go to Hell. Would you want to see more horror in a new place?" he invited, and the evil glint in their eyes meant a yes. The swords in the room disappeared as they appeared in their inner world and an iron gate with two skeletons appeared, their arms pulling the gates open and powerful wind blew out its mouth which contained bloody screams and a swirling mass of tainted Reiryoku, the colors as ominous as some of the Espada's.

"Let's enter. And be fast. There's a powerful miasma inside. We can stand it, but it will be a bother if you stay too long in one place." They stepped in the gates, the energy absorbing them and sending them to the darkest underworld.

Tier after tier, floor after floor, they had to see helpless souls with broken chains connected to their chest and they get devoured but they would live again.

None ran into any trouble and went to the deepest floor where the miasma was at its strongest and where lava was erupting everywhere but they were more focused on an unusually-shaped casket that's ten times larger than it should be with a small hole at the middle, with markings that would mean that a key was missing. "We don't have the key."

"Wrong." He burrowed his foot beneath his shirt and stared at his right hand, the fingers up to the elbow glowing with his energy. The twins looked in wonder, and were a little confused when he thrust his arm through his chest. He didn't seem to be in pain, as if nothing happened and calmly pulled it out where a round crest was held on his palm that matched that of the coffin.

"I've had this since I was little. No one would ever know that I bore my teacher's crest. Whatever I did back then, faking my death and planning with the Espada to eradicate Seireitei for the King's key, I never lost this item. It remained untouched even though the Hogyouku was implanted into me."

"This is a guess but is the one in the coffin... your teacher?"

"Right, you are. If there's anyone who I trust back then aside from you two, it was this person. He taught me his ways, how to master my powers, everything that made me who I am now. Shame that the Captain-Commander killed him in front of my eyes at the Sokyoku Hill, and I couldn't do anything but he told me to never forgive those that have done wrong against me." he muttered, and they were at awe that he would have such history.

But when they were still Shinigami themselves they also had a mentor who was also like a dear parent to them but he was also killed by some other Shinigami with strange agendas of their own.

The crest was placed on the hole and he twisted it by a total 360 then it clicked open. "His soul was never devoured by the phoenix; he was too powerful for that. He may also be by my side as we have our revenge." Something emerged from the dark space that would carry a long deceased creature, and the wind howled and calmed the boiling magma around them.

Both Rei were even more delighted to how great of a master they had. For one, he shared their contempt for the Shinigami. Second, he was the only one able to withstand them. Everything else made him a master to die for, even if the other pathetically benevolent Zanpakutou would loathe him.

* * *

><p>"Uhh... unnn..." Yawning slightly, he opened his eyes and saw tears from Ichigo. Only that they weren't tears, they were drops of blood. Worry and fear rushed into his veins, and he wiped them away with his bruised but soft fingers. He saw blood on his arms, and they didn't belong to the raven head since there was a little laceration on the arm.<p>

It wasn't that painful, but he wondered why would he get such a cut in the first place. He didn't see his Hollow in his sleep. Though he didn't dream of anything, it was better than meeting that monster. Thinking about Ichigo crying blood and his arm strangely getting a cut made him shudder, but the shaking of his body almost woke the other up.

Not wanting to be a bother, he closed his eyes and tried to look as sated as possible so that he wouldn't know that he was awake. Opening his eyes by a little but, he strangely found the one of the fingers of his other hand that didn't swab the blood off, tied with a thin thread. He saw it, but he didn't feel it.

"... red thread... didn't see... on my finger before..."

_"What's this, Hinamori?" _

_"A red thread." _

_"Why are you tying our ankles with a red thread?"_

_"I heard the saying that the gods put something like this to those whose destiny is to either find each other or help each other. The difference is, the thread that they tie is invisible."_

_"So this is just some cheap copy. But either way, I already vowed to help you through whatever you encounter since before."_

_"There's also another thing about the red thread." _

_"What?" _

_"If you see this on your finger or anywhere else, even the ankle without knowing the cause and it just appeared, it means you're destined to not just help that person but also love that person."_

_"By love... you mean..."_

_"Yes! Romantic love! It would be sweet if you find your soulmate, right?"_

_"HELL NO!"_

Then it hit him. He blinked and blinked to see if it was just a figment of his imagination but it was still there, and he followed the string which ended at Ichigo's index finger. "No..." He didn't hate Ichigo, nor does he dislike him anymore or does he even find him aggravating. They were already way past that. Toshiro was no longer a Captain, and Ichigo was no longer who he used to be.

But why would the red thread Hinamori told him about, link him to the man sleeping beside him and had his arms around him so he would feel secure? Was he really destined to... to... love the Ichigo Kurosaki whose name he kept on chanting like a mantra until just recently?

Out of all the people he would feel that love for, it had to be him and he couldn't believe it. His heart was pounding and hammering until it hurt his ears from the loud thumping, and his lips wanted to ask the question out loud but he just asked it in his head...

"Do I love him?"

He sighed after, his eyes shutting close and wished that it was a no because he didn't want anything major and only wanted peace. Peace, good sleep... and with Ichigo by his side for all the days he has alive.


	23. Breaking

**Title:** Hand of Sorrow

**Pairing:** Ichigo x Toshiro

**Summary:** Despair, sadness and darkness are all what they could see. All the misfortune caused by the hand of sorrow: fate.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. THIS IS JUST A FANFIC.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Breaking<br>**

Soon enough, feeling more and more nervous in Ichigo's embrace, Toshiro pushed himself away from the hold but succeeded in not waking the raven head up. He moved backwards until his back made a soft impact with the wall and he continued to watch Ichigo sleep so peacefully.

He wished that the expression was enough to distract him from the red thread that he still could see. Either Hinamori's statement was true, or it was his imagination he wouldn't know but the thin line wouldn't disappear from his sight.

His chest raced wildly when thinking if he loved Ichigo or not, but he wished so much that it wasn't. But in the deepest chamber of his fragile heart he couldn't deny that he started to think of Ichigo as more than just a friend and a great man. Ichigo had been his only protector from any evil thing that went their way, but now...

Toshiro didn't feel much afraid to reach out his hand and hold Ichigo's larger one tightly. The color in their skins differed so much, and he remembered the raven head's skin to be peach back then. Now, it's light and pale, almost like a ghost's.

"_I wonder, what happened this whole time while I was asleep..._"

Ichigo explained some to him, but he was sure that there was more than just that. He didn't feel like the raven head was telling the truth, and he felt like Ichigo was hiding something he didn't want him to know.

But he wouldn't know if his assumption was absolutely correct, because the Ichigo right now is hard to break through and read.

"Ichigo..." he whispered, not caring that he called the man by his first name. Nothing mattered anymore when it came to how he'd address other people, since he's just Toshiro Hitsugaya.

He's no longer a Captain, and now he fully embraced that fate.

Through the small pulses, Toshiro could imagine that its tempo matches with the beating of Ichigo's heart. He kept on holding his hand, wishing that time would stop as their fingers remained intertwined.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Aizen Sousuke... didn't expect to see your face again.<strong>" a young man in a long, ragged robe with cobalt blue hair and silver eyes spoke, his echoic voice calming anything that continued to make a fuss around them.

Both the twins felt intimidated by the gentle yet sharp-cutting voice of the man who was sort of glowing. Aizen didn't seem to show any intimidation at all and watched calmly as the spirit descended, his toes barely touching the rocky floor.

"**So... I guess you have found the reason why I gave you that crest key.**" he continued, placing a semi-transparent hand on his student's shoulder.

"I only remembered it again just now, after not contemplating about you for a long time, Seijin."

The spirit smiled, almost maliciously, turning to the two silverettes.

"**And these two are?**"

"My _current_ Zanpakutou."

By enunciating the word 'current', Seijin raised an eyebrow but didn't ask. He already guessed it; something must have happened to Aizen's illusion-type Zanpakutou Kyoka Suigetsu.

"For now, let's return to the world of the Living."

No questions asked, and they did but not without a second sightseeing of the lost souls getting a millionth life after being swallowed whole again.

How much the twin Zanpakutou reveled in the feeling of seeing all the damned spirits suffer, could not be measured. It heightened their blood lust, and Aizen knew this was better. He needed his Zanpakutou to be at their best, and the only way to do that is add fuel to their fire of their want for gore and suffering of humans, especially Shinigami.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra sat on the bed, not minding the comfort of the soft cushion or the clean color of gray on the sky. It was really gray, not by clouds or any illusion. And he enjoyed it. It was the midpoint of light and darkness. It's the balance of the brightest and the darkest color.<p>

Balance. He enjoyed it, which was rare for a man as blank as him.

There was a ripple in the air of the apartment and he turned to that ripple. It eventually turned into a large tear, large enough for a human to enter, one by one. He thought it was a Garganta, but a Garganta makes only a screening sound and not the sound of wails and cries.

But he didn't bother to ask much when his master and his dual Zanpakutou moved in, as well as the new form of a young handsome man that emanated deadly reiatsu, just like Aizen would. Ulquiorra became curious to who was the man, but he knew he would get his answer soon.

"Have you been waiting long, Ulquiorra?" Aizen questioned as the gate that ripped apart space and time closed with a sound that resembled that of Sonido. "

"No." he said in a blank voice, standing up.

"Good, and I thought that you're patience was running thin." But of course, Ulquiorra is a man of no emotion so he wouldn't be so affected by just waiting.

"That's unlikely." the Espada replied politely and he turned to the mysterious man. "Who are you?"

Seijin closed his eyes, calmly answering, "I'm Seijin, your master's teacher back when he was still in the Academy, training to become a full-pledged Shinigami. But you don't need to know everything, Arrancar. The past is the past, and for now we have to focus on now."

Ulquiorra didn't say anything, and the only response he gave was a light nod.

"How will he help in eradicating Karakura Town?"

Aizen made a small laugh through the nose. "No, that plan has already long ago tossed away."

"What do you mean?"

"The plan's simple. Destroy Soul Society. I have no intention to create the King's key anymore. Because in the end, if all of Soul Society crumbles then so will the Spirit King."

"How?" Obviously, his intellect told him that it wasn't randomly going all out. Aizen was way smarter than that.

He glanced to Seijin, "Him."

Rei and Ulquiorra were slightly baffled to how. But of course, there was a very good reason to why Aizen brought back the man.

"Because his spirit was devoured by the Sokyoku, he has a part of its energy in him. And the Sokyoku has the power of a million Zanpakutou. He'll harness its power to his fullest by combining it with his own Reiryoku, and his spiritual connection to Soul Society will be his link to send its power there where in it will destroy everything in its path. It can't be stopped, since their only chance of destroying the Sokyoku was already used."

He paused in his explanation, and without hand signs or incantations he formed a powerful Kido barrier around the area they're in. The barrier's defense was ten times stronger than Severing Void, to make sure that no one would get in.

After that, the room glowed strangely as all the material things there evaporated into nothing. "I'm surprised that you could think about that."

"However Ulquiorra, to make this happen there have to be three kinds of beings to synchronize their energy with Seijin. One from a Hollow, one from a Zanpakutou, and one from a Shinigami. That makes you, me, and Rei." he explained, every single word making it easier for the Espada to understand.

"In other words, there's a ritual required for this?" asked the male Rei.

A small smirk was more than enough to tell them all that it was a yes.

* * *

><p><em>Kill...<em>

There it was again. But now it wasn't only that word that was said. Other words, but still all related to killing people and wreaking havoc and death everywhere. The virus wasn't stopping, and it won't give up no matter how much energy or willpower he'll use.

Of course, Ichigo knew it was only a matter of time until his corruption and eventually, his death would arrive. But so far, nothing's happening to make him finish everything and give peace to Karakura Town once more.

Ulquiorra and Aizen were the only ones left to handle. But where the hell were they?

Losing his desire to sleep, he opened his eyes and was taken by surprise when he saw the ex-Captain hold his hand like it was his lifeline, but the latter was even more surprised when he saw Toshiro looking at him with sincere pity and another emotion that he can't name.

When Toshiro realized he was awake, his face turned into anxiety and he immediately broke the hold of the raven head's hand, moving away and feeling a little afraid.

Ichigo wondered why would the white-haired teen look so afraid, and he also saw it.

There was a fine thin line of red around his index finger and as he looked where it might lead to, it ended up tied around Toshiro's index finger.

When the latter saw him looking at the thread, Toshiro blushed fiercely and his lips shook, trying to make out a question that was either directed towards himself of the older teen who slowly sat up, looking at the young prodigy with slight curiosity.

"W... at... no... can't..."

He looked confused with himself, and Ichigo moved closer to shush him gently.

"Your voice is still weak." he said with a whispering tone, and Toshiro immediately gave in. The voice made all his restraint and his doubt slip, and he felt so light in weight now that Ichigo was so close to him.

He felt strong calloused fingers lightly caress the skin of his neck, treating it like a sore wound that needed to be cared for right away.

"I'll heal your throat. You've been having the same problem for a while now, and I know that you can't keep on rasping out words."

The words were laced with genuine concern and Toshiro didn't resist as green light surrounded his neck, healing the lightly damaged windpipe and repairing all the other damages done at the certain area. It felt enlightening, and Ichigo's face was so close.

The more mature teen seemed to have no intention of anything out of the ordinary towards the man, but ever since a few hours ago when Toshiro discovered the red thread of fate tying them together, he couldn't think of Ichigo as any more than his lover. Like they were already in a romantic relationship.

Toshiro never held much regard for that kind of love, but now it seemed to be so important to make him feel like his heart would burst.

When Ichigo slowly took his fingers off his throat, he realized that his larynx didn't feel so dry anymore and he tried making words. He was able to stalk perfectly and it was a great relief for him. But it didn't erase his shock that Ichigo also saw the thread.

It was real, as confirmed silently by Ichigo and he felt his heart rise up to his neck.

"Is something bothering you?"

Toshiro hesitated for a second before shaking his head. He didn't want to tell Ichigo anything at all, because the man seemed to be oblivious about the real meaning of the thread.

Ichigo knew that the younger teen was lying but he didn't push him in telling the truth. He just patted him on the head a few times like one would pat a pet, before he walked out.

Toshiro didn't ask for him to stay, because all what he could do was watch as the thread extended in length the farther Ichigo walked from him.


End file.
